AY POR MAVIS
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: Los maestros están dispuestos a juntar algunas parejas, pero necesitarán la ayuda de un grupo un tanto peculiar.¿Podrán conseguir lo que se proponen?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 El misterio de la primera**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en Fairy Tail, Natsu y Gray peleaban, Erza comía su pastel de fresas, Lucy y Levy hablaban sobre la novela de Lucy, Wendy hablaba animadamente con Charle mientras que Happy le ofrecía un pescado, Gajeel hablaba con Lily, Juvia acosaba a Gray mientras este peleaba con Natsu, Elfman gritaba ¡otoko! Mira jane y Lisanna hablaban felizmente, Laxus estaba sentado en la barra hablando con el maestro y Meredy, Ultear y Jellal miraban felices su nuevo nuevo hogar, pues ya habían cumplido con sus pecados y Ultear gracias a la ayuda de Polyusica, Wendy, Levy y Fred consiguió tener la misma edad que antes.<p>

Todo iba bien hasta que…

-Tercer maestro-dijo una voz detrás de Makarov.

-!Ah! No me asuste así primera, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado –le contestó con seriedad.

-Claro, vamos a mi despacho-dijo el maestro preocupado.

Se levantó y fue a la oficina seguido por Mavis.

Una vez en el despacho ambos se sentaron a hablar.

-Y bien..¿Qué es lo que me querías contar primera?

-¿No está preocupado por algo?

-Por que debería de estar preocupado?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Por la próxima generación de Fairy Tail-le contestó Mavis sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Tus hijos son mayores y ya es hora de que tengan pareja para así tener a la próxima generación más pronto.

-Tienes razón! Quiero ser bisabuelo! Me estoy haciendo viejo y me gustaría ver a los que van a ser parte de la próxima generación de Fairy Tail.-dijo Makarov emocionado dejando su seriedad como maestro por un momento.

-Bien, pues ya está todo dicho !La próxima generación de Fairy Tail se acerca!-dijo Mavis con los ojos brillantes.

Mientras tanto en la primera planta debido a la seriedad con la que el tercero y la primera se habían ido, todo el mundo se habían quedado en silencio, hasta Natsu y Gray habían dejado de pelearse.

-¿Qué puede haber pasado?-Erza fue la primera en hablar.

-El maestro no parecía saber nada tampoco -dijo Mira.

-Espero que no sea nada grave-dijo Lisanna preocupada.

-Tal vez es culpa mía de Meredy y Jellal, los del consejo aun no están cómodos con esta situación.- dijo triste Ultear.

-Si…seguro que es eso –dijeron al unisono Meredy y Jellal con tristeza y sintiéndose un tanto impotentes.

-No seáis estúpidos-dijo Gray enfadado.

-El nudista tiene razón lo vuestro ya está perdonado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con rayitos y si vienen a por vosotros les patearemos el trasero.-dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

-Aye-estuvo de acuerdo Happy.

-Entonces, ¿De qué podrían estar hablando?-dijo Charle.

-¿No pudiste predecirlo con tus poderes?- le preguntó Wendy

-Me temo que no.

-Entonces no será nada malo-dijo Lucy

-Me gustaría ir a escuchar- dijo Lily

-¿Tú no sabes nada enana?-dijo Gajeel

-Pues no…!Espera,te e dicho que no me llames…!-Levy no pudo terminar de hablar pues se escuchó un grito desde el segundo piso.

-!Quiero ser bisabuelo!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio hasta que Mira habló.

-Ara, ara, pues Laxus ya sabes que tienes que hacer-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-No bromees con eso, Mira- dijo Laxus un poco molesto para después seguir tomando su cerveza. Al rato se oyó otro grito.

-!La próxima generación de Fairy Tail se acerca!

-Pues después de todo no era tan serio-dijo Lisanna riendo nerviosamente.

-Aye…-suspiraron todos los presentes.

-Juvia se pregunta por qué están hablando de eso, ¿Es qué van a venir niños al gremio?-preguntó Juvia un poco confundida.

-No creo que sea eso, si no ya nos lo hubieran dicho, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa- dijo Lucy aún más confundida.

-Bueno lo mejor ahora será ir a casa, se está haciendo tarde-dijo Erza

En ese momento salieron Makarov y Mavis del despacho y Makarov dijo:

-Podéis iros a casa todos menos Lisanna, Ultear, Meredy, Cana, Wendy, Charle, Happy y Lily.

-Aye-dijeron los nombrados.

Y así uno a uno todos los miembros de Fairy Tail abandonaron el gremio y se fueron a sus casas - en el caso de Natsu, a casa de Lucy - dejando a ese grupo a solas.

-Chicos tenemos un plan y espero que nos podáis ayudar con él -dijo Makarov sonriendo maliciosamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**E vuelto con un nuevo cap espero que les guste, y gracias flor carmesi  y a Sicaru- chan por sus review.**

**Abajo de todo los responderé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 El plan de Makarov y Mavis<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de esas palabras todos los que fueron nombrados se miraron los unos a otros y Ultear fue la primera en hablar.<p>

-¿Y ese plan en que consiste?

-Pues quiero que mis hijos se enteren de sus sentimientos y traigan al mundo a la próxima generación de Fairy Tail-dijo con orgullo.

-Y es ahí cuando entráis vosotros, tenéis que ayudarnos para que eso suceda-finalizó Mavis con un brillo en los ojos.

-Pues si ese es el plan, cuenta conmigo-dijo Ultear.

-Yo también me uno-dijo Meredy de la misma manera que Mavis.

-Ya es hora de que no sean tan infantiles, me uno también- dijo Cana.

-Me esforzaré-dijo Wendy ilusionada.

-Entonces yo también me uno – dijo Charle.

-En ese caso yo también –dijo Happy felizmente.

-A mí también me gustaría ayudar – dijo Lily

-Pues ya estamos todos porque yo también ayudaré-dijo Lisanna con decisión.

-Bien ahora solo hay que saber que parejas uniremos-dijo Makarov.

-No te preocupes de eso ya nos ocupamos nosotros, vosotros ir pensando alguna manera para unirlas, así que nos vamos, iremos a hacer hacer la lista y nos vemos mañana-dijo Ultear.

-Entendido.

-Pues hasta mañana maestro Makarov, hasta mañana maestra Mavis-dijeron todos mientras salían corriendo - en caso de Happy, Charle y Lily, volando-.

-Hasta mañana dijeron los maestros al unisono.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Ultear y Meredy, los magos y exceeds si situaron alrededor de una mesa, en el centro habían una hoja en blanco.

-Pues bien empecemos-dijo Ultear.

-¡Erza y Jellal!-dijo Meredy rápidamente.

Ultear lo anotó en el papel.

-Bien…¿Qué otra pareja unimos?

Por un momento Lisanna y Happy se miraron y Lisanna fue la que habló.

-Lucy y Natsu.

-¿Eh? Pero Lisanna-san, no era que le gustaba Natsu-san?-preguntó Wendy extrañada.

-Bobadas solo fue un amor infantil nada más, ya no me gust,a es más como mi hermano y quiero que sea feliz con Lucy, sé que ella lo cuidará-dijo Lisanna decidida.

-Aye, aun que Lushy es rara.-bromeó Happy aguantándose la risa.

-Happy...- lo regañó Lisanna.

-Pues si no hay problema anoto a esta pareja-dijo Ultear mientras escribía.

-Ahora me toca a mí escribir, tú también tienes que decir algo –dijo Cana y Ultear le pasó el papel y la pluma.

-Vale, pues yo digo a Juvia y Gray-dijo Ultear alegremente.

-Bien ¿Quien más?… ahora te toca a ti Lily que estás muy callado.

-Pues yo elijo Levy y a Gajeel.

-Bien…Wendy, Charle vuestro turno.

-Yo creo que no hay nadie más, aunque el otro día me fijé en que Mira-san y Laxus-san se llevaban muy bien... demasiado bien-dijo Wendy.

-La verdad es que yo también me había fijado, pero pensé que era cosa del sake- dijo Cana para después empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

-Mi hermana y Laxus…me parece bien, Laxus es muy serio, pero sé que es buena persona y sabrá tratar bien a mi hermana y si algo malo pasa, Mira sabrá darle su merecido.-dijo Lisanna con cierta malicia.

-Pues parece que no hay más parejas así que ya hemos terminado –dijo Ultear estirándose.

-Pues hasta mañana, ya nos veremos-dijo Lisanna mientras se levantaba

-Yo también me voy, hasta mañana-dijo Wendy mientras cogía sus cosas.

-Igualmente-dijo Charle en los brazos de Wendy

-Aye!Hasta mañana-dijo Happy mientras desplegaba sus alas y seguía a Wendy

-Hasta mañana y buenas noches –dijo Lily mientras echaba a volar

-¡HASTA MAÑANA!-gritaron Meredy y Ultear desde la puerta.

Al día siguiente Ultear, Meredy, Lisanna, Cana, Wendy, Happy y Lily fueron al despacho del maestro donde este los esperaba junto con Mavis.

-Maestro aquí tiene la lista- Dijo Ultear mientras le entregaba la lista a Makarov, este empezó a leerla en voz alta.

-Las parejas son:

Lucy y Natsu

Juvia y Gray

Levy y Gajeel

Erza y Jellal

Mira y Laxus

-Eh maestro ¿Qué le parece si a cada pareja le ponemos un nombre en clave?-dijo Merdy

-Me parece una idea fantástica-dijo Mavis entusiasmada.

-"Parecen niñas pequeñas..."- pensaron los restantes.

-Vale, ¿Qué nombres habías pensado?

-Pues…

LUCY Y NATSU =NALU

JUVIA Y GRAY =GRUVIA

LEVY Y GAJEEL = GALE

ERZA Y JELLAL = JERZA

MIRA Y LAXUS = LAMI

-Me gustan, ahora solo tenemos que poner en marcha el plan, pero antes una cosa más, esto queda entre nosotros, ¿vale? Aun que creo que ya estaba claro-dijo Makarov

-Aye! No se preocupe Maestro -contestaron todos.

Y así salieron todos juntos del despacho.

* * *

><p><strong>Sicaru-chan : Me alegra que te guste también este fic, jejeje vas a tener que esperar para saber lo que va a pasar. AH voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda como dentro de unos diez o más capítulos y espero que tú me puedas apoyar.<strong>

**Flor Carmesi : Al principio serán cortos y hasta yo misma lo reconozco ...sosos, pero ya luego serán más largos no te é subir lo antes posible pero entre el instituto, los exámenes, mi imaginación que no quiere ayudarme y que tengo otra historia me va a ser un poco dificil, pero a la mínima que tenga tiempo libre subiré un capítulo, espero que lo entiendas.**

**Se despide Yuki Marvell. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 Poner en marcha la primera operación.**

* * *

><p>Todos los magos bajaron las escaleras con una sonrisa cómplice.<p>

-Es hora de que comience el plan –susurró Makarov mientras iban bajando las escaleras.

-Pongamos en marcha la operación: Hacer que las chicas se den cuenta de lo que sienten por sus compañeros-susurró Mavis justo antes de llegar al último escalón.

-!Aye sir!-susurraron todos y luego se dirigieron a una mesa del gremio mientras que Makarov y Mavis pensaban en el próximo plan.

Cana, Lily, Wendy, Ultear, Charle, Happy y Meredy tomaron asiento y empezaron a hablar intentando no levantar sospechas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos para que acepten esos sentimientos? Porque saber ya lo saben, pero no quieren aceptarlo, excepto Juvia, claro-dijo Ultear y al decir esto último le cayó una gotita en plan anime por la cabeza.

-Lo mejor sería que estuvieran todas, porque al ser más chicas les harían ver lo que sienten con más facilidad que si solo se lo decimos nosotros, al memos eso creo. -dijo Lily convencido.

-Aye! En ese caso, ¿Por qué no hacéis una fiesta de pijamas? –dijo Happy.

-Es buena idea, pero tú y Lily no podéis venir en ningún momento, puede que alguna se sienta incómoda si estáis por allí-dijo Cana.

-No hay problema yo y Happy planearemos más cosas con los maestros, os encargamos el resto a vosotras.- dijo Lily.

Después de eso Lily y Happy fueron a decirles a Makarov y a Mavis lo que tenían planeado y el maestro desde la barra les asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces hoy habrá una fiesta de pijamas y ya que las otras que viven en Fairy Hills están de misión, nadie más se dará cuenta de lo que tratamos de hacer- dijo Meredy

-Será divertido, no puedo esperar, quiero que sea ya de noche, será nuestra primera fiesta de pijamas, ¿verdad, Charle?-dijo emocionada Wendy y la mencionada asintió un tanto indiferente pero sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

-También será mi primera fiesta de pijamas y la de Ultear también-dijo felizmente Meredy.

En ese momento las tres - obviamente Charle no porque eso sería un duro golpe para su orgullo tsundere- empezaron a saltar y a gritar emocionadas recibiendo miradas extrañadas por parte del gremio.

-Pues ahora hay que decírselo a las chicas. – dijo Cana

-De eso me encargo yo-dijo Lisanna mientras se subía a la mesa-Mira-nee, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia hoy vamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas en Fairy Hills, ¿os apuntáis?

-!Claro!-dijeron todas mientras iban corriendo hacia allí y saltaban y gritaban felizmente.

-Pues vamos a hacer la maleta y a preparar el saco de dormir-dijo Ultear mientras salían todas por la puerta del gremio para ir a casa de Meredy y Ultear, de Lucy y a la de Lisanna y Mirajane para ayudarse a hacer las maleta.

Mientras tanto en la barra del gremio Makarov y Mavis seguían planeando todo su plan.

-Parece que todo marcha según lo previsto –dijo el maestro con aire tenebroso.

-Aye-dijeron la primera, Happy y Lily con malicia.

Todos los magos al ver esa escena se les caía una gota por la cabeza y les dio un escalofrío en la espalda haciendo que sudaran frío.

Será mejor no preguntar….


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Fiesta de pijamas.**

* * *

><p>El sol empezaba a ocultarse tras la montañas mientras las chicas iban andando por el camino que llevaba a Fairy Hills.<p>

Cuando entraron a los dormitorios femeninos fueron a una gran habitación muy bien decorada con una enorme alfombra de los colores del arco iris, unas ventanas enormes con cortinas por donde podías ver Fairy Tail a la lejanía y una puerta que daba a un baño.

-Esta habitación la usamos para las fiestas de pijama, las otras habitaciones no son tan espaciosas -informó Erza mientras ponía todas las maletas en una esquina.

-¿Por qué no preparamos los sacos de dormir ya?-dijo Levy mientras abría en saco y lo ponía en el suelo.

-Vale-dijimos todas y empezamos a prepararlos, Erza al acabar fue a abrir un armario y empezó a sacar un montón de mantas, almohadas y peluches de todos los tamaños.

Al terminar de poner los sacos en círculo dentro de la alfombra cada una tomo su lugar.

-He hecho una lista de las cosas que podríamos hacer a lo largo de la noche si os parece bien - dijo Lisanna mostrándonos una hoja de papel.

-Dinos lo que has planeado.- le animó su hermana.

-Vale:

1º Nos haremos peinados raros, nos maquillaremos unas a otras a ciegas y luego tendremos que coger sin mirar una prenda de cada uno de estos sacos, claro está que en un saco habrá camisetas en otro saco pantalones o faldas y en el otro habrá accesorios.

2º Después en vez de feas nos pondremos super guapas, nos pondremos vestidos provocativos y tacones altísimos haremos un desfile y llamaremos a Happy y a Lily para que vengan a hacernos fotos, después se irán y seguiremos con lo siguiente.

3º Nos pondremos unas camisetas que Erza nos dará que nos lleguen hasta los muslos y nos iremos a la cocina a hacer pasteles, luego algunos los llevaremos al gremio y con el resto haremos una guerra de comida.

4º Después nos iremos a duchar a los baños porque lo vamos a necesitar.

5º Volveremos aquí nos pondremos los pijamas y nos contaremos secretos, por último jugaremos a eso de quien se duerme antes y la última que quede despierta al día siguiente nos tendrá que hacer retos y nadie se puede negar y explico bien claro que puede ser cualquier reto y no se puede negar nadie.

Al decir esto último Charle, Wendy, Meredy, Ultear, Cana y Lisanna intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron pícaramente esperando ser una de ellas la que consiga ese gran honor.

-¿Estáis dispuestas a cumplir todo lo de la lista?-dijo Lisanna seriamente.

Todas las demás tragaron ruidosamente, pero finalmente pusieron cara decidida y dijeron:

-Si, estamos de acuerdo con todo.

Después de eso Lisanna volvió a sonreír y dijo.

-¿Empezamos?

-Empezamos-dijeron todas alegremente, se pudieron de pie y se dirigieron al baño para dar comienzo a la primera prueba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 La primera prueba de Lisanna. Las hadas se convierten en monstruos.**

* * *

><p>-Bien, ¿Qué os parece si en vez de que solo sea una la que pinta a la otra, seamos todas las que pintamos a la vez así quedaremos mucho más feas?- dijo Ultear casi riendo al imaginarse eso.<p>

-Vale- dijeron todas de la misma manera que Ultear.

-Bien, que cada una coja un papelito de la caja, cada papelito tiene un número y eso decidirá el orden- dijo Erza con una caja en las manos.

Todas cogieron un papelito y el resultado fue este:

1º Lucy

2º Lisanna

3º Levy

4º Meredy

5º Erza

6º Ultear

7º Charle

8º Wendy

9º Juvia

11º Mirajane

12º Cana

-Bien, Lucy siéntate en la silla mientras nosotras nos ponemos las cintas-dijo Mira

Tras asegurarse de que no veían nada cada una fue cogiendo maquillaje de la mesa a ciegas, la única que veía lo que hacían eran Lucy que prefirió dejar de mirar o si no se pondría a llora, cuando terminaron se quitaron las cintas y empezaron a reírse como locas hasta incluso a Charle le costaba respirar y acabaron todas en el suelo a causa de la risa, menos Lucy quien empezó a llorar y no a causa de la risa.

Así fueron una tras otra, se podría decir que la más guapa era Charle pero así en ese momento era mucho más fea que la maestra de Lamia Scarle.

Después de maquillarse empezaron a hacerse peinados tan raros pero tan raros que parecían imposibles de hacer. El peor peinado fue el de Erza quien tenía todo el pelo estirado para arriba con una goma casi al final y ese mantenía en el aire. Al terminar con los peinados salieron del cuarto de baño (a Erza le costó un poco salir ya que el pelo le quedaba más alto que el marco de la puerta y se tuvo que agachar para pasar haciendo que sus compañeros rieran).Se acercaron a los sacos y una por una con los ojos vendados fue cogiendo una prenda en cada uno.

Lucy quedó con una camiseta aún más corta de lo que llevaba normalmente (si eso es posible) unos pantalones cagados (no literalmente) como accesorio especial unas orejas de gato y el pelo todo revuelto como la loca de los gatos de los Simpson.

Levy, llevaba una camiseta super ajustada, unos pantalones cortos que casi no le tapaban las bragas, el pelo afro y unos pendientes de anilla enormes.

Ultear llevaba solo una chaqueta que le daba un poco más debajo de sus pechos, una falda de hojas, un collar de rapero y un montón de pequeñas trenzas por todo el pelo.

Meredy llevaba una mini falda, una blusa que dejaba ver su hombro izquierdo, unas gafas enormes y el pelo con un montón de volumen.

Charle llevaba una camiseta con un tigre dibujado en ella, una falda que le quedaba enorme, un collar de pinchos y el pelo en punta.

Wendy llevaba una blusa que transparentaba todo, unos pantalones cortísimos, un mostacho y el pelo con rastras.

Mirajane llevaba una camiseta super apretada y escotada, unas medias negras por las que se veía todo y después llevaba una cinta con la que rodeo el moño que tenía hecho.

Lisanna tenía el pelo lleno de trenzas, una camiseta como las que lleva Lucy, una falda y unos guantes con pinchos.

Juvia llevaba una camiseta que no se podía abrochar, una falda larguísima, una dentadura enorme y dos coletas.

Erza llevaba una blusa que le dejaba ver el ombligo unos pantalones largos vaqueros y un montón de pulseras en un brazo, más el pelo todo levantado.

Por último Cana llevaba una enorme camiseta, un pantalón pero como la camiseta le quedaba muy grande parecía que no tenía nada debajo, un sombrero enorme de copa y el pelo con dos trenzas.

PD: Recordar que se habían maquillado a ciegas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin duda este el cap que menos me gusta XD <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo, siento mucho la tardanza TWT**

**Sin más os dejo leer**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 La segunda prueba de Lisanna. Parte 1. Mirajane y su aparición en Fairy tail.<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de reírse un buen rato de como habían quedado se fueron al baño para lavarse la cara y arreglarse el pelo (en eso tardaron mucho sobre todo Ultear y Lisanna que llevaban un montón de trenzas) y se lo peinaron quedando igual que al principio.<p>

Todas salieron del baño y se sentaron y Erza, Levy y Juvia fueron a buscar vestidos bonitos.

De repente, mientras esperaban Mira se levantó y mientras se dirigían a la puerta dijo:

-Voy a buscar a Lily y a Happy para que nos tomen las fotos.

-Espera Mira, pero si aún sigues vestida…-Lucy no pudo seguir hablando pues Mira ya se había ido.

Todas se quedaron quietas hasta que Erza, Levy y Juvia entraron por la puerta con un montón de vestidos.

-¿Qué os pasa chicas?-preguntó Erza.

-Juvia se pregunta donde está Mira-san – dijo Juvia mirando alrededor.

En ese momento todas las chicas se levantaron de golpe y fueron a mirar por la ventana rápidamente.

-Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Levy mientras ella, Juvia y Erza iban rápidamente al mismo lugar.

Y ahí estaba Mira caminando de noche con una camiseta super escotada y apretada y unas medias negras que dejaban ver sus bragas, menos mal que por lo menos se había puesto zapatos ya no estaba maquillada y llevaba el pelo como siempre.

Todas las chicas al verla se le cayeron la boca hasta el suelo y tenían los ojos como platos y antes de que se dieran cuenta Mira ya estaba ante las puertas de Fairy Tail.

Mientras en el gremio, todos estaban celebrando que no había rastro de las chicas, siendo como única excepción, Mavis, quien estaba hablando muy misteriosamente con Makarov, pero ningún chico dijo nada.

De repente se oye como las puertas se abren dejando ver a una sonriente y casi desnuda Mirajane, todos se encontraban sonrojados excepto Elfman quien se enfadó un montón de que miraran así a su hermana.

-Ara ara, hola chicos parece que lo estáis pasando bien-dijo Mira mientras iba caminando hacia la barra donde estaban los maestros, los exceed y Laxus, este último había desviado la mirada para no verla así y no recibir un golpe de Elfman.

-Happy, Lily ahora todas las chicas nos vamos a poner vestidos y a desfilar y Lisanna quiere que nos toméis algunas fotos, ¿Qué os parece?

Tras esas palabras todos los chicos se sonrojaron y empezaron a imaginarse cosas pervertidas.

-Aye! Yo voy, te apuntas Lily?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Estos dos son los únicos que no se sonrojaron al ver a Mira así, porque…bueno, son gatos.

-Bien, pues entonces…- no pudo seguir porque se fijó en que Laxus no la miraba y eso le dolió -¿Laxus, te pasa algo?

Laxus la miró de reojo y finalmente dijo.

-¿Podrías ponerte algo más de ropa? Todos se están imaginando cosas pervertidas contigo, incluso el viejo-dijo apuntándolo, Mira se giró y vio a Makarov desangrándose por la nariz y detrás suya a Mavis, quien lloraba deprimida viendo sus propios pechos.

En ese momento se vio bien y se dio cuenta de que estaba con las mismas ropas de antes.

-Ara, ara me olvidé que estaba vestida así, es que esta con las chicas jugando a un juego y nos cambiamos todas a este tipo de ropas.

Ahora eran todos los chicos los que se estaban desangrando por la nariz al imaginarse a "sus"chicas así, bueno todos no, Laxus se encontraba un poco molesto porque todos miraban a Mira de esa forma.A estas alturas Elfman intentaba arrancarles a todos los ojos de un golpe.

-Está bien vete rápido mujer, antes de que todos mueran de desangramiento -dijo Laxus.

-Bien ya me voy.

Tras decir eso Mira salió corriendo y con ella Happy y Lily.

Después de que se fuera Mira, todos estaban pensando a que demonios estaban jugando para que Mira acabara así.

-Oye, esto es demasiado, ¿Se puede saber a qué jugaban?- preguntó Gray.

-¿Se supone qué en las fiestas de pijama se hacen esas cosas?-preguntó Natsu.

-Bueno, no son chicas normales así que sus fiestas de pijamas deben de ser monstruosas- dijo Wakaba imaginándoselo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a mirar que hacen y ya de paso disfrutar de la pasarela de la que habló Mira-dijo Macao con una gota de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-¿!Estás loco!?Si hacemos eso nos van a matar- dijo Gajeel

-!No es de hombres espiar a las mujeres en sus fiestas de pijamas!- gritó Elfman.

-Ya, deja de gritar, vamos a dejar las cosas como están y si los gatos nos dicen algo interesante ya veremos lo que hacemos-dijo Laxus para calmarlos a todos.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos ni acercarnos un poco a Fairy Hills o nos mandarán de una patada a Edolas-Dijo Jellal.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero ya verás como cambias de opinión- dijo Wakaba con voz pervertida.

* * *

><p><strong>Sicaru-chan: Como siempre muchas gracias por comentar eres la mejor, pues si se podría decir que se llaman así.<strong>

**Si tienes algún consejo para poder mejorar o simplemente te gustaría que pasara algo hazme lo saber y yo ya veré como podría ponerlo.**

**Jasuki-chan: Pues claro que me acuerdo de ti no soy tan olvidadiza sobretodo si tiene que ver con el anime/manga o esta página.**

**Me alegro que te haya gustado y por molestarte en leer mi fic.**

**Se despide Yuki Marvell**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOY ES VIERNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**

**Y les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Como siempre, contestaré los reviews al final del capítulo**

**Sin más os dejo leer :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 La segunda prueba de Lisanna. Parte 2: Hadas y sus alas brillantes.<strong>

* * *

><p>Las chicas seguían en el mismo estado de antes hasta que reaccionaron al ver llegar a Mira seguida por los exceed y salieron corriendo para recibirla y preguntarle lo que había pasado, a lo que ella les empezó a relatar toda la historia vivida unos minutos atrás dejando a algunas con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza (Cana, Lisanna, Ultear, Meredy, Charle)y a otras molestas(Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza Wendy) porque sus amores "secretos" tuvieron fantasías pervertidas con alguien diferente a ellas y Happy como buen amigo intentó "animarlas" diciendo su típico "te gusssssssssta"<p>

Segundos después, los hombres de Fairy Tail fueron atacados por un Happy volador que entró gritando por el techo dejando un gran agujero a causa del golpe que recibió de las magas.(vamos el golpe fue más o menos como cuando Erza le pateo en la playa, pero multiplicado por cinco)

Aprovechando esto, los chicos le pidieron que descubriera lo que iban a hacer las chicas durante la noche, tras un "Aye" y unos cuantos pescados que los chicos le prometieron a Happy, este salió volando hacia Fairy Hills. Para cuando Happy llegó las chicas ya estaban vestidas.

-Lucy, ese vestido te hace gorda-dijo Happy tapándose la boca con una patita y aguantándose la risa (La verdad es que no la había visto tan guapa hasta ahora y se le ocurrió una fantástica idea y rápidamente se lo fue a decir a Ultear, Meredy, Cana, Wendy, Charle y Lily)

-¡Callate neko!-contestó Lucy mientras veía que Happy sonreía maliciosamente con Lily y algunas de las chicas quienes sonreían de la misma manera haciendo que sudara frío.

Después de coger unas cuantas mesas y alinearlas y poner una gran tela sobre la puerta del baño, apagaron todas las luces, encendieron unos focos, unos ventiladores y pusieron la música a tope (detrás de los ventiladores había una pantalla donde se podía poner cualquier fondo…no preguntéis de dónde sacan tantas cosas ·_· ) fueron entrando una por una en el baño tras la tela.

1º Hicieron un pase de modelos con unos vestidos sin mangas y ajustados por la cintura.

2º Se cambiaron de ropas y encendieron los ventiladores y la pantalla y les sacaban fotos donde salían perfectas , inocentes, salvajes, sensuales, provocativas y con demasiada poca ropa. A veces salían individualmente y en otras salían juntas. Mientras sacaban las fotos Happy y Lily estaban vestidos como los fotógrafos profesionales mientras que con voz gay decían:

-Vamos nena dámelo todo.

-Saca tu lado más salvaje.

-Eso es nena saca tu lado más brillante.

Después de todo fueron al baño a desmaquillarse y a ponerse solo unos camisones grandes para hacer las tarta, en eso Happy aprovechó para coger la lista de cosas que iban a hacer que le vio a Lisanna poner sobre su saco de dormir y con Lily a su lado volvió a Fairy Tail donde los chicos les esperaban, lo que ellos no sabían es que les tenía una sorpresita…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento ya sé que es corto y para recompensar subiré otro esta tarde un poco antes de las nueve aunque seguramente lo subiré sobre las ocho depende de lo que haga por la tarde.<strong>

**Sicaru-chan:Pues claro que fue con esa intención solo que Mira se hace la inocente... ewe**

**PD:Ya sé que son cortos pero mi imaginación está de vagancia y no me yuda, solo cuando intento dormir y al despertar me olvido de casi todas las ideas...maldita imaginación**

**Jasuki-chan: Solo los salvaré yo si ...me apetece muajajajjajjaj.**

**val703: No por favor soy demasiado joven para morir ten piedad.**

**pd: intentaré subirlos más largos.**

**pd2: muy buena la de naruto XD**

**Se despide Yuki Marvell**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 Las pruebas desveladas y fotos de hadas.**

* * *

><p>Todos los chicos se estaban divirtiendo intentando no pensar en las chicas, cuando de repente llegan Lily y Happy y se posan en una mesa, inmediatamente los dos Exceed fueron rodeados por todos los hombres de Fairy Tail menos los dos maestros.<p>

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que traéis? – preguntó Natsu.

-Pues… esto os va a gustar-dijo Happy sacando un papelito con la letra de Lisanna.

Laxus que era el líder de los hombres ese momento coge el papel se sube a la mesa y empieza a leer.

LAS PRUEBAS DE LISANNA

1ºPeinarnos raro, maquillarnos sin mirar y ponernos ropas que cogemos de las bolsas sin mirar. HECHO.

2º Ponernos guapísimas, con vestidos de noche y trajes especiales (como de ángel, demonio, vaquera) y posar para la cámara. HECHO.

3ºHacer pasteles, unos para llevar al gremio y el resto para hacer una guerra.

4º Bañarnos en los baños de Fairy Hills.

5º Volver a la habitación, contarnos secretos y jugar a diferentes juegos como "el barco" "prueba o verdad" "La cebolla" "Que preferirías"…

6º Jugar a quien dura más despierta, la última le tiene que hacer un reto a las demás.

Después de leer eso Laxus dio la vuelta al papel y volvió a leer

-Durante la cuarta y quinta prueba intentar que las chicas admitan de quien están enamoradas.

Después de leer esto los chicos estaban más que decididos a ir a Fairy Hills.

Esperar chicos aún hay algo más- dijo Happpy llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Va! No creo que sea más interesante que lo de antes- dijo Wakaba preparando cámaras para grabar y sacar fotos a las chicas, sobre todo en los baños.

-Bueno… dime Laxus que es lo que hicieron por última vez las chicas?-dijo Happy maliciosamente.

-Pues… hacer un pase de modelos y sacarse fotos- respondió sin entender.

-Y… quién sacó fotos a las chicas mientras estas posaban sensualmente a la cámara?- continuo Happy con la misma voz.

Tras pensarlo un poco.

¡!Danos las fotos, Happy!-gritaron todos mientras se lanzaban sobre los exceed.

-Vale, vale pero solo pudimos traer algunas de las fotos de Mira, Lucy, Juvia, Levy y Erza si no se darían cuenta de que faltan- informó Lily.

-Vale, ¿Estáis listos?- preguntó Happy.

-!AYE!

-Bien… pero primero vamos a nuestra guarida podrían venir en cualquier momento.

Si señoras y señores nuestros queridos magos tenían una guarida secreta en el gremio por la cual se accedía por unas escaleras que estaban escondidas bajo unas tablas del suelo de la biblioteca, ninguna chica sospecharía de que hubiera algo allí ya que ningún chico pisaban la biblioteca o …eso pensaban ellas.

Los chicos fueron a la biblioteca, levantaron los tablones, bajaron las escaleras, pasaron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta y la abrieron. El interior no era ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, en el centro había una gran mesa, rodeada por un montón de sillas, a la izquierda se veía una barra donde se servían bebidas, a la derecha un poco más atrás había una mesa de billar y después había unos sillones negros esparcidos por el lugar, se podía decir que si…se parecía una guarida de hombres.

Cada hombre tomó asiento alrededor de la gran mesa mientras los exceed se preparaban para sacar las fotos cuando de repente se abre la puerta dejando ver a Alzack.

-Hola chicos acabo de llegar supuse que estabais aquí además deberíais tener más cuidado dejasteis los tablones levantados.

-¿Y Bisca? ¿Se ha dado cuenta?- preguntó Macao.

-No os preocupéis le dije que me quedaría a limpiar un poco y se fue a Fairy Hills para ver a las demás, Asuka está siendo cuidada por una amiga de Bisca.

-Ya veo…¿Sabes qué? Llegas en buen momento las chicas, como ya sabrás están haciendo una fiesta de pijamas…pues Happy y Lily cuando fueron a sacarle algunas fotos por petición de ellas descubrieron una lista de lo que van a hacer durante la noche y aparte de eso nos trajeron algunas de las fotos- le explicó Macao.

-Y e de suponer que vais a ir a espiarlas, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron.

-Bueno buena suerte y espero que veáis de nuevo la luz del sol, y ahora, ¿Por qué no vemos las fotos?- dijo tomando asiento.

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola é vuelto**

**Quisiera disculparme por subir el capítulo ocho tan tarde pero es que se me fue la hora **

**Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 La tercera prueba de Lisanna. La casa de las hadas de los dulces<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY HILLS<strong>

-Bien chicas vamos a hacer unos estupendos dulces que los chicos no olvidarán-dijo Mirajane desde encima de la encimera.

-!Aye!

-Ese es el espíritu chicas y ahora….-Mirajane no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que alguien entró a Fairy Hills y llegó a la cocina.

-Hola chicas, ¿Me podría unir a la fiesta?- preguntó una sonriente Bisca.

-¿Bisca? Pues claro, faltaría más ven conmigo a cambiarte y vosotras ir buscando recetas y preparando los ingredientes- dijo Erza con autoridad.

-Aye

Cinco minutos después Bisca y Erza bajaban las escaleras y ya todas las chicas vestían un camisón hasta los muslos un poco más arriba de las rodillas y su ropa interior.

-Bien… si ya estamos todas vamos a empezar, ¿ideas?- dijo Erza mientras se unía al grupo

-Pues, tomando en cuenta los ingredientes hemos pensado que sería bueno hacer de primero los pasteles para el gremio y de momento estamos de acuerdo en hacer los cupcakes de dulce de leche- informó Mirajane como portadora del grupo.

-Oh es una idea perfecta Asuka me había dicho que quería esos cupcakes así que me parece una idea estupenda- dijo Bisca alegremente.

-Bien pues entonces, adelante!

-!Aye!

-Levy por favor venos dictando todo.

-Oído cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>2 HORAS MÁS TARDE<strong>

Ring ring

-Vamos chicas los pasteles y las magdalenas ya están listos.

-Por favor Bisca, ¿podrías probarlas?-pidieron las chicas enamoradas.

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué queréis mi opinión?-pero antes de que ellas dijeran algo, Bisca ya entendió para que era al ver sus sonrojos-Ay mis niñas, crecen tan rápido- dijo llorando comicamente con un pañuelo en la mano para hacerlas sonrojar más, pero al ver que les incomodaba un poco, paró-Vale, vale, ya paro, pero no creáis que lo voy a dejar así quie-ro-de-ta-lles y me los vais a dar esta misma noche.

-Aye – suspiraron derrotadas.

-Bueno, chicas ¿no os olvidasteis de algo?- pregunto Cana de espaldas a ellas

-Um… ¿lo qué?- preguntaron todas

-Pues… !Esto!- rápidamente se da la vuelta y tira un trozo de pastel que les salió mal, dándole directamente a Wendy en la cara.

-Ja ja ja ja, Wendy deberías ver tu cara ja ja ja ja.

-Uhgg… os vais a enterar- cogió y tiro dándoles a Ultear y a Lisanna.

-Puff jajajaja - Ultear también quiso vengarse entonces cogió a Merdy de los pelos y le estampó la cabeza en una tarta.

-!Aaahh! - chilló - Ultear te voy a matar – coge y lanza, pero Ultear se agachó y acabó dándole a Bisca, esta le tira un trozo a una sonriente Mirajane quien a su vez le mete una zancadilla a Lucy para que una Lisanna manchada por un trozo lanzado por Wendy se tire encima suya. Después las dos se levantan y cogen una tarta cada una y empiezan a perseguir a Erza, Levy y Juvia que al conocer mejor Fairy Hills echan a correr escaleras arriba, las demás tras conseguir darle a una Charle voladora y a una Cana que extrañamente no estaba borracha, fueron todas a perseguir a las que faltaban con una tarta en la mano cada una.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL PISO DE ARRIBA<strong>

**POV. LEVY**

Ay por Dios que cansada estoy, espero que no me encuentren aquí – pensaba mientras jadeaba, pero de repente un gran dolor en el pecho hace que grite un poco alto

- ¿Pero que me pasa? Desde hace unos días me duele mucho el cuerpo- pero mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por unos pasos apresurados, me doy la vuelta y veo a Lucy totalmente manchada con una tarta en la mano dispuesta a lanzármelo.

-Levy te encontreee!

-!Ah, alejate de mí!- le grité echando a correr.

**FIN POV LEVY**

**NARRATIVA**

Las dos corrían más rápido que nunca, parecían que eran Natsu y Gray cuando escapan de Erza.

Estaban llegando al final del pasillo, Lucy pensaba que Levy se rendiría pero siguió corriendo escaleras abajo, pero al no estar acostumbrada a hacer eso se cayó dando tumbos, Lucy desde arriba le lanzó el pastel, dándole de lleno, después bajó las escaleras y ayudó a su querida amiga a levantarse y se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraban todas manchadas de pastel menos Erza, la única superviviente...de momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Sicaru-chan: Si ...los hombres son un asco y tranquila se darán cuenta YO ME ASEGURARÉ DE ELLO<strong>

**PD: Si no siguiera subiendo avisaría pero no me creo capaz de dejar una historia a medias, seguramente volvería para terminarlo.**

**Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo estaré esperando tu review con ansias.**

**MASTER VIVI: Si... Happy y Lily ganarán mucho pero que mucho dinero... y después lo gastarán en pescado y en batidos de kiwi **

**Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 La tercera prueba de Lisanna parte 2**

* * *

><p>El hecho de que Juvia este también manchada hizo que Levy preguntara la razón.<p>

-¿Cómo es que te pillaron?

-!Bua! !Mintieron a Juvia! !Bua! !Fueron mala con Juvia!

-Shhh ya está Juvia ya paso-la tranquilizó Merdy maternalmente haciendo que Juvi se tranquilizara

-Pues la cosa fue así…- empezó a relatar Lisanna.

FLASH BACK

Al llegar arriba de las escaleras Lisanna y Lucy se pararon al ver que las tres que faltaban se separaban y poco después las que estaban en la cocina se reunieron con ellas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se han separado, pero tengo un plan, Mira-nee voy a necesitar tu ayuda para engañar a Juvia, ven conmigo- Lisanna cogió a su hermana del brazo para salir corriendo por el pasillo donde vieron a Juvia huir- pero Lucy les interrumpió

– Esperar un momento si bien solo faltan Juvia, Levy y Erza y vosotras vais a por Juvia lo mejor sería que yo fuera a por Levy y después ir todas a por Erza, es la mejor de todas nosotras así que es mejor que formemos un equipo para vencerla- todas asintieron con decisión- bien pues entonces nos encontraremos en la cocina y una cosa más , Lisanna, Mirajane suerte con pillar a Juvia- tras decir eso salió corriendo.

-Buena suerte a ti también- gritaron todas y Mirajane y Lisanna partieron y las demás a la cocina esperando su regreso.

POV. LISANNA

Tras desearle suerte a Lucy salí corriendo con mi hermana en busca de Juvia. La verdad es que Lucy cada vez me gusta más para Ntsu sería muy buena para él y además es muy guapa, ¿Que más quiere ese idiota? Además se le nota que piensa en Lucy más que en una amiga, ¿Por qué no se lo dice ya? En serio me dan ganas de coger una mesa del gremio y estampársela en la cabeza para que entre en razón, pobre Lucy, espero que el muy retrasado mental no le haga daño o lo castraré para que nadie salga con su estupidez.

-Oye Lisanna que tienes planeado….. y ¿Por qué esa aura oscura detrás de ti?

- Oh es cierto ven acércate lo que tengo planeado es….

POV. JUVIA

-Ah ah.. que cansada está Juvia creo que les he dado esquinazo, cómo me gustaría que Gray-sama estuviera aquí y probara los pasteles que hizo Juvia especialmente para Gray-sama- y ahora Juvia cómo ya sabéis empieza a sacar su imaginación en HD y con efecto extensión de pestañas.

-Oh Juvia que bien cocinas, has capturado mi corazón ahora es tuyo, casémonos y tengamos 30 hijos o más

-Ah Juvia se casará con usted Gray-sama y tendré los hijos que quiera-Pero una voz la saca de sus sueños, pero esa voz no es de cualquiera es una que conoce muy bien.

-¿Gray-sama? Eres tú? Qué hace Gray-sama aquí?

-Bueno Juvia es que ya no puedo seguir ocultando estos sentimientos que siento por ti…yo…TE AMO

-Ahh Juvia está tan feliz- y poco a poco se iban acercando sus alientos se mezclaban entonces Juvia cerró los ojos y …!Plass!

-Bien lo hemos conseguido Mira-nee - entonces Gray se desvanece y aparece una sonriente Mirajane.

-No es justo, !Habéis engañado a Juvia!

-Tranquila y lo siento mucho ahora vamos a la cocina, nos están esperando.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Así que eso ocurrió- dijeron todas con una gota en la sien.

-Bueno ahora cómo ya estamos todas vamos a por Erza va a pensar que la hemos olvidado, pero durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos esperando me e dado cuenta de una cosa.-informó Ultear.

-De qué?

-Pues que Wendy con su olfato nos puede ayudar a buscar a Erza

-Anda ahora que lo dices tienes razón, ¿Por qué no has dicho nada Wendy?-dijo Lucy

-Es que no me parecía justo jugar con ventaja-dijo Wendy apenada

-Bobadas lo que importa es machacar a Erza-dijo Mirajane con un aura oscura

-Bien dicho así que vamos …!Esto es la guerra!

-Lulululu

POV ERZA

¿Dónde se han metido? Ya se están tardando… tal vez se han rendido…¿Uhm? ¿Y ese sonido? ¿Son indios?

-Lululululu

Entonces delante de ella aparecen Lucy,Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle y Meredy con una tarta en la mano cada una. Erza se da la vuelta para salir corriendo pero a sus espaldas están Cana, Bisca, Mirajane y Ultear con una tarta en la mano.

-Uno…dos ..y …tres !Fuego!-Y todas lanzaron las tartas a la vez, la pobre Erza no fue capaz de esquivarlas, le daba pena ver pasteles en el suelo así que prefería que le dieran a ella.

-Siiii, !Le dimos!

-Bien hecho chicas no hay nada que no se pueda conseguir si se trabaja en equipo, estoy orgullosa de vosotras y ahora a coger los pijamas y a ducharse que todas nos merecemos un tiempo de relajación y ya me contaréis cómo cogisteis a Levy y a Juvia.

-!Juvia no quiere recordarlo!

Todas las chicas se rieron y se dispusieron a tomar un relajante y "privado" baño.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenos días, tardes o noches espero que os guste el nuevo cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 No bajes la guardia nunca sabes quién te estará vigilando<strong>

* * *

><p>En la penumbra de la noche en el camino que lleva a Fairy Hills se encuentran ni más ni menos que a nuestro querido grupo de chicos sexys de Fairy Tail, los exceed y …los vejestorios.<p>

-Recordar estar en silencio, nos pueden escuchar y esta es nuestra única oportunidad para verlas a todas desnudas en el mismo lugar- dijo Macao

-Oye Macao ¿No crees que están muy callados desde que vieron las fotos?

-No me extraña lo que me parece increíble es que no se desmallaran o que esa parte de sus cuerpos no reaccionara aunque no me sorprende que estén a punto de dar sus vidas por verlas desnudas, si hasta incluso Levy parecía una supermodelo y tiene más pecho de lo que aparenta, los esconde muy bien.

-Shhhh callaos malditos pervertidos ya hemos llegado- dijo Laxus un poco frustrado.

-Venid conmigo sé por dónde podemos verlas sin que nos pillen- dijo Happy

Todos los siguieron y aunque el sitio estaba en malas condiciones las vistas les dejaron sin habla-esto si que es un buen sitio para espiar- pensaron todos

**CON LAS CHICAS**

-Jajajajaja así que así es como te pillaron Juvia jajajaja y pobre Levy debió de dolerte caer por las escaleras.

-!Juvia está avergonzada!

-No pasa nada e recibido golpes peores.

-Ay cuantos recuerdos me vienen al ducharnos todas juntas, ¿verdad?- dijo Erza suspiraron.

-Si pero faltan Elf-nii-chan, Natsu y Gray- dijo Lisanna como si nada causando el sonrojo de muchas.

-¿Qué, os bañáis todos juntos?-dijo Ultear sonrojada

- Si Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Cana, Gray, Natsu, Elfman y yo nos bañábamos juntos muchas veces, aunque este sitio solo es para mujeres Hilda- oba-chan permitía entrar a los chicos porque aún éramos muy pequeños – explicó Mirajane.

-Desgraciadamente un año después al maestro se le ocurrió enseñarnos a todos de dónde salen los niños muy pero que muy profundamente, fue horrible-dijo Levy y todas las que tuvieron que pasar con eso se abrazaron las piernas y pusieron cara de horror.

- O venga no sería para tanto.-dijo Ultear con nerviosismo intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

- Mi inocencia se esfumó ese día- dijo Lisanna traumatizada.

-¿Cómo se atreve el maestro a quitar la inocencia de unas niñas?- preguntó Meredy enfadada.

-Espera un momento, ¿también a los chicos?-preguntó Lucy.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno cómo Natsu parece siempre tan inocente…

-Hay cariño está fingiendo, lo hace para poderse acercar más a ti de lo debido-Le dijo Lisanna

-Pero, pero,pero…¿Por qué?

-Le gustassssssss- dijo Levy imitando a Happy.

Todas se rieron.

-No da gracia, él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo- dijo Lucy decaída.

-No digas eso, de la única persona de la que podría estar Natsu enamorado, eres tú- dijo Mirajane intentando animarla.

-Es verdad Lu-chan no puedes rendirte- le dijo Levy.

-Lucy, no pierdas la esperanza y si ves que no reacciona y te sientes mal ven junto a nosotras sabemos cómo meterle prisa- dijo Lisanna guiñándole el ojo.

-Ánimo rival de amor.

-Vamos Lucy – dijeron todas.

-Gracias a todas, sois las mejores

**CON LOS CHICOS**

-Has oído flamitas parece que le gustas a Lucy, mira que tiene gustos malos- dijo Gray burlándose

-¿Qué has dicho hielitos?! Pues mira cómo engañaron a Juvia, si está coladita por ti, deja de ser tan tsundere y acéptala, aunque pobrecita, mira que enamorarse de ti.

-¿Qué has dicho caldera con patas?

-Lo que has oído princesa de hielo.

-Gehe Salamander y la coneja juntos… no está mal.

-Al menos la pareja que ha elegido le corresponde-dijo Laxus.

-Si… eso de solo poderse enamorar una vez en la vida es un coñazo.

-¿Dónde están los viejos y los gatos?

-¿Qué?

De repente Gray es lanzado contra Gajeel, este intenta darle con una barra de metal, pero lo esquiva dándole a Laxus y Natsu se lanza sobre ellos acabando los cuatro en una gran bola de polvo lanzando golpes por cualquier lado. Jellal intentaba separarlos, pero no era capaz

Debido a la pelea y el mal estado en que se encontraba el sitio donde estaban el suelo se acabó rompiendo.

**CON LAS CHICAS**

Todas se encontraban hablando de temas triviales, cuando unos sonidos procedentes del techo les interrumpen, poco tiempo después se crea un agujero en el techo por el que caen unas personas que no estaban invitadas, desatando así el infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Sicaru-chan: Yo si tuve una aunque bueno a eso no se le puede llamar una guerra de principio pensé que me estabas llamando ostra de verdad pero después me quedé cómo: Ohhhhy gracias.<strong>

**Jasuki- chan: Vamos tienen rejas electrificadas para que nadie pueda pasar.**

**noeee. cruz: me alegro, la verdad es que yo también estaba pensando en eso, pero como que no lo iba a escribir...aunque podría.**

**Evunchi2020: Ten paciencia pronto llegará el capítulo de la muerte de los chicos JAJJAJAJJA*risa maligna***

**Kat: Lo sé pero no tengo la suficiente imaginación para alargarlos **

**val703: Yuki-SEMPAI? Vas hacer que me sonroje. Te entiendo a veces ñas madres son muy crueles yo estuve dos semanas sin ver Fairy Tail menos mal que ayer me puse al día. Tus deseos se harán realidad AJJAJJAJAJJAJ *sonrisa malvada***


	12. Chapter 12

**Leer los dos avisos del final del capítulo !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 El mismísimo infierno<strong>.

* * *

><p>-Ay que daño-dijo Natsu<p>

-Seréis estúpidos, mirar lo que hicisteis – dijo Laxus

- Si también fue tu cumpla- dijeron Gajeel, Gray y Natsu indignados.

-¿Es que queréis pelea?

- Estamos preparados.

-Basta chicos- dijo Jellal más que enfadado con ellos.

Estaban a punto de ponerse a pelear pero un escalofrío en la espalda hace que volteen la cabeza poco a poco.

-!Aaaaah!- gritaron los cinco asustados por la terrorífica escena, todas las chicas se encontraban tapadas por una toalla dejando salir tanto auras de magia como malignas y se les notaba desde leguas que iban a hacer una matanza.

-!Chicos!- dijeron todas con el mismo tono que usa Erza cuando se enfada.

¿Solución? Salir corriendo. Más no les sirvió de mucho.

Poco tiempo después se podía ver un Gray casi muerto en el suelo con marcas de espada, a Laxus y a Jellal todo golpeados pidiendo perdón y un Natsu con latigazos siendo perseguido por una Erza que lanza espadas, esperar un momento… ahora, ya está muerto.

**EN EL GREMIO**

Todos estaban asustados y temiendo por la vida de sus nakamas pues ya llevaba un tiempo de silencio donde no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

-Oto-san, ¿No deberíamos ver cómo están?-dijo Romeo

-Romeo es mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta….

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por unas pisadas.

-!Son las pisadas de Erza! Escondámonos.

Todos se resguardaron tras la barra, oyeron cómo se abrieron las puertas, caía algo en el suelo y luego se volvían a cerrar.

Se asomaron y vieron a Natsu y a Gray en suelo agonizando y a Laxus y Jellal todo golpeados de pie cruzados de brazos.

-Jet-dijo el maestro

-Si?- dijo sin apartar la mirada de los recién llegados un poco conmocionado.

-Ve por Porlyusica.

-Ahora mismo...

**EN FAIRY HILLS**

Todas las chicas estaban más que relajadas por haber usado a los chicos como sacos de boxeo, aun que tenía aún un asunto pendiente, el agujero del techo, bueno ya lo arreglarían los causaste del estropicio y sin más regresaron a la habitación donde continuarían las próximas pruebas.

**EN FAIRY TAIL**

**EN EL DESPACHO DEL MAESTRO**

-Entonces ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

-Aye! ¿Qué cosa es mejor que ver a las chicas en vestidos provocativos qué verlas desnudas? Claro está que tendrían que pagar un precio por ver eso cómo… sus vidas jejeje.

-Maestro ¿Se le ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó Lily

-Pues si, pero antes hay que hacer que una de nuestras chicas sea la que quede despierta de última para así ponerle retos a las demás y empezar a unir a las parejas.

- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

-Ir a avisarlas yo me quedaré con la primera preparando una poción para que les entre el sueño.- dijo Makarov maliciosamente

-Aye

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO IMPORTANTE!<strong>

**VOY A HACER UN CONCURSO!**

**El concurso trata de adivinar mi cumpleaños, solo podrán participar los usuarios y es obligatorio que me contestéis en mensajes privados.**

**Cada uno solo tendrá tres oportunidades y al ganador le dedicaré un One-Shot de fairy tail de cualquier cosa que quiera el ganador menos de lemmon, el One-Shot lo subiré el día 1 de enero para conmemorar el año nuevo ! Tenéis hasta este domingo 7 de diciembre del 2014 para poder adivinarlo!OS DESEO SUERTE Y A JUGAR. Solo tendréis una pista la cuál es que mi cumpleaños es este mes.**

**OTRO AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**Como ya sabréis dentro de unos caps la ganadora tendrá que hacer un reto a las demás chicas, así que aparte de que me digáis que chica queréis que gane( entre las que ayudan a juntar a las parejas) quiero que me enviéis por MENSAJE PRIVADO los retos que queráis darle a las chicas.**

**Os agradecería la ayuda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasuki-chan: Lo siento por no hacer un capítulo tan mortal pero no tengo imaginación para estas cosas, solo nos queda rezar para que Polyusica logre curarlos.<strong>

**Sicaru-chan: Gracias tu también eres una ostra por siempre dejarle un review**

**noeee. cruz: De nada yo siempre los respondo es lo minimo que puedo hacer por los que pierden su tiempo en escribirlos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mi cumpleaños es...**

**EL 13 DE DICIEMBRE!**

**FELICIDADES DIANE REDFOX POR GANAR EL CONCURSO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: No dejes a unas hadas sueltas en una habitación<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN FAIRY HILLS<strong>

Todas se encontraban en la habitación hablando de cosas triviales cuando Lisanna se da cuenta que Happy la está llamando desde la puerta.

-Disculpadme un momentito-dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí Happy, Lily?

-Los maestros van a hacer una poción del sueño para que vosotras ganéis y podáis hacerle retos a las demás –informó Lily

-Aye

-Buena idea…espera un momento ¿Cómo sabéis vosotros lo que vamos a hacer?

En eso Happy se pone una patita en la boca e intenta aguantarse la risa.

Lisanna ante eso suspira derrotada- Ahhh…bueno da igual, dejar la poción en la encimera y después petar la puerta para saber que la habéis dejado se lo diré a las demás.

-Aye- y se fueron volando al gremio

Lisanna abre la puerta- Ultear, Merdy, Cana, Wendy, Charle me podéis ayudar en una cosa.

Si quieres yo también te…-Dijo Lucy se iba levantando

Sientate Lucy- le dijo Lisanna sombríamente mientras tenía una sombra maligna detrás suya.

-A-a-a-a-ye- dijo Lucy mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Levy, las demás también se asustaron por el repentino cambio de humor de Lisanna.

Cuando salieron todas de la habitación Lisanna les explicó todo lo que había pasado y el plan que tenían los maestros, cuando hubo terminado la explicación volvieron a entrar.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a un juego?- dijo Cana.

-Vale, ¿A cuál?

-A "¿Qué preferirías?"

-¿Y ese juego de qué se trata?- Preguntó Lucy.

-Es un juego que nos inventamos de pequeñas, consiste en decir dos cosas que por nada del mundo quisieras hacer y elegir la opción que preferirías hacer, claro está que no hace falta que se haga. – explicó Levy.

Vale, ¿Quién empieza?- preguntó Cana

Yo lo haré-dijo Levy-Lisanna-todas miraron a Lisanna- ¿Qué preferirías, recibir un castigo del maestro…o…bailar sensualmente Wiggle Wiggle en el gremio?

-Bailar Wiggle wiggle-dijo Lisanna rápidamente, ante esto casi todas se quedaron pensando que tan malo eran los castigos del maestro para que Lisanna prefiriera bailar esa canción delante de todo el gremio.

-Bien me toca….-dijo Lisanna-Mira-nee, ¿Qué preferirías…salir desnuda en una revista…o…estar en una bañera llena de cubitos de hielo?

-Estar en una bañera llena de hielo- Bueno.. Mira también tiene su orgullo y su vergüenza.

-Elijo a…-dijo Mirajane- Erza, ¿Qué preferirías .. ver cómo todos en el gremio comen un montón de pasteles de fresa sin tú poder comer nada… o .. qué muera Jellal?- le preguntó Mira maliciosamente.

Ante esto Erza se sonrojo y tuvo una guerra mental en su cabeza, a todas se les cayó una gota por la cabeza al ver a Erza tirándose de los pelos y dando vueltas.

-Lo primero- dijo una vez se hubo parado de nuevo y después se puso en una esquina sentada cogiéndose las piernas balbuceando cosas cómo –pastel… Jellal…muerto

*Toc toc *

Sonó unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta, Cana se levantó abrió la puerta y luego miró a las chicas- debió ser el viento, ahora vuelvo voy a traer las bebidas.

Cana bajó las escaleras y vio a Happy y Lily encima de la encimera al lado de una botellita con un contenido transparente.

-¿Esta es la poción?

-!Aye!

Mientras Cana escribía los nombres de las chicas en los vasos y ponía agua en ellos, Happy y Lily echaban gotitas en los vasos de las que querían que se durmieran.

Gracias por la ayuda, a por cierto ¿Os podéis llevar a Gajeel?-dijo señalando a un bulto que estaba en el sofá- Llamó a Erza bruja así que lo dejó aquí para zurrarle.

-Aye…- dijeron los dos Exceed, pensaron que Gajeel había conseguido huir pero se equivocaban, estaba muerto, cómo los demás.

-Oh por cierto ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Inconscientes creo que se quedarán en coma por años

-Jajaja eso les pasa por ser unos pervertidos, chao, nos vemos.

-Chao.

Cuando Cana abrió la puerta, se encontró a Erza en la misma forma que estaba cuando se fue, a Juvia tumbada en el suelo balbuceando no se qué de Gray-sama, a Lucy y a Lisanna llorando encerradas en el baño, a Mirajane con una sonrisa macabra agarrando de las piernas a una Levy que intentaba por todos los modos soltarse de su agarre, a Wendy y a Charle temblando encima del armario y a Meredy sacudiendo a Ultear desmayada.

-¿Qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo cap =)<strong>

**Quisiera agradecer a todos los que me dieron ideas para los retos qué pondré un capítulo o dos =3**

**Sicaru-chan: Demos un minuto de silencio por estos grandes magos -_-**

**Diane Redfox: Muchas gracias por los ánimos Diane-nee espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap.**

**noeee. cruz: De momento va ganando Cana ya veremos cómo acaba la cosa. **

**val703: SOY UN CACAHUETE!, deja las drogas que te hacen mal ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola minna ! siento mucho el retraso T.T**

**Quisiera agradecerle a las personas que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños, sois los mejores n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 Mirajane la demonio.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V CANA<strong>

-¿Are?-Nadie se dio cuenta de mi reciente entrada, para que no se me cayeran las bebidas las dejé en el suelo justo delante de mí.

-Esto…..chi..-no puede decir mucho más, ya que alguien abrió la puerta detrás de mi cogiéndome del brazo y sacándome de la habitación. Me di la vuelta rápidamente descubriendo que la persona misteriosa era Bisca, la cual estaba apoyada en la puerta y respirando rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó Bisca? Todo es un caos en esa habitación.

-Mira-dijo de golpe.

-¿Qué pasó con Mira?

-Ella….ella lo hizo…!Hizo todo esto!-me dijo cogiéndome rápidamente de los hombros y acercando su cara a la mía.

-Shhh tranquilízate y cuéntame lo que pasó.

-Todo comenzó… cuando tú te fuiste- empezó a relatar con voz ausente.

**Flash Back**

Cana se había ido a la cocina a buscar las bebidas y todo estaba extrañamente… silencioso, bueno menos los tantos balbuceos de Erza, la cual se mecía en una esquina.

-Bueno, ya que Erza está indispuesta, seguiré yo-dijo Mira con una sonrisa, la cual ocultaba su verdadero ser y sus oscuros pensamientos.

-Vale…-dijeron todas indecisas, aunque no supieran lo que planeaba Mira, temían acabar cómo Erza.

-Juvia-la nombrada puso su máxima atención- que preferirías que Ultear se casara con Gray o…- Juvia no la dejó continuar y, tirando se encima de Ultear, hizo que el caos comenzara.

-!Rival de amor!

-!Aaah! Meredy quítamela de encima.

-Juvia, por favor !Déjala!-sin embargo ella no le hizo caso.

-!Rival de amooor!

-!Aaaaaah!- Ultear tras este último grito se desmayó y se podía ver como una mini Ultear de color blanco salía de su boca, Meredy se cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a sacudirla. En eso Juvia se levantó poco a poco como si estuviera poseída y giró la cabeza completamente, todas se abrazaron mientras temblaban, menos Mira, la cual sonreía como siempre.

-Ah… el amor… cambia a la gente-dijo poniéndose una mano en la mejilla y sonriendo como siempre.

-Mi-mi-mira-ne-e-e.-dijo Lisanna pidiéndole ayuda a su hermana, ya que Juvia se movía hacia ellas lentamente.

-Bueno tranquila Juvia, seguro que tú y Gray se acaban casando y llegarán a tener muchos hijos.-Juvia ante lo dicho por Mira su cara cambió a una de felicidad y tras gritar un pequeño y agudo "Juvia" se cayó al suelo con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Todas las chicas suspiraron aliviadas y giraron la cabeza para ver a Mira, pero lo que vieron hizo que el miedo volviera a sus cuerpos. Una Mirajane sonriendo sádicamente estaba mirando hacia ellas y de un momento para otro esta se lanzó hacia ellas, las chicas se levantaron y se dispersaron por la habitación, pero Levy no pudo escapar y fue agarra de las piernas por Mira, cayendo las dos al suelo.

-Levy-chan-gritó Lucy desesperada.

-Lu-chan- le contestó alzando un brazo hacia ella.

-Lucy, no podemos ayudarla- tras decir eso Lisanna le cogió del brazo y se encerraron en el baño, donde rompieron a llorar por su amiga caída en combate. Mientras pasaba esto Charle aprovechó para echar a volar y llevar a Wendy a encima del armario y Bisca salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Cana, lástima que fueran por caminos diferentes. Erza, Juvia y Meredy estaban demasiado alteradas como para hacer algo y bueno la pobre Ultear estaba entre la vida y la muerte ya que su alma cada vez salía más de su cuerpo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-…

-…

-…

-Vaya…-eso fue lo único que salió de la boca de Cana.

Bisca acercó la oreja a la puerta haciendo que Cana también lo hiciera, no se escuchaba nada… absolutamente nada, las dos se miraron temiendo que Mira las hubiera matado a todas. Cana tras mucho pensar agarró el pomo de la puerta lo giró y abrió la puerta lentamente mostrando…

* * *

><p><strong>Thalmor: Gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic ^.^<strong>

**noooe. cruz: Este cap ya resuelve tus dudas, si ... el pobre Gajeel es muy bocazas, pero bueno que se le va a hacer ·3·**

**Jasuki-chan: JAJJAJA pobre, bueno ahora ya lo sabes, nos leemos y sube pronto tu fic que ya tengo ganas de leer otro cap BESOS! =D**

**M-Awesome: Gracias ^.^ y me alegro que te haya hecho reír, nos leemos!**

**Zolear: Hola Zolear! yo estoy encantada de que te encante espero que te siga gustado, chao chao.**

**marina. cornejo125: Gracias! =3 Pues ahora Mira da mucho más miedo ·_· no sé como podrán dormir tranquilas con ella al lado. Muchos besos!**

**Evunchi2020: No te creas, mi imaginación tiene largos periodos de vagancia, gracias por el apoyo ^.^ nos leemos, chaooooo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos siento mucho el retraso a la hora de actualizar, pero ya sabéis... las clases, los deberes,los exámenes... todo es un infierno T.T un infierno que aparte de hacerte sufrir no te deja seguir con tus fics.**

**Bueno basta de cháchara !A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 : Dulce angelito<strong>

* * *

><p>Cana tras mucho pensar cogió el pomo de la puerta lo giró y abrió la puerta mostrando…<p>

El caos había acabado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, si no fuera por los ojos llorosos de Lisanna y Lucy o por las ojeras de Ultear, uno podía pensar que lo recientemente visto fue un mal sueño o una imaginación. Lo que desconcertó a las dos chicas es que todas estaban en fila, sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada y Mirajane en medio de ellas. Cana fue mirando atentamente cada cara, una por una, todas siguieron sonriendo como nada, estáticas en su sitio, Levy hizo una sutil mueca, pero lo que aterrorizó a Cana y a Bisca fue Wendy, quien dejó de sonreír y vocalizó claramente "A-yu-da" mientras ponía ojos de cordero degollado.

-Ara ara, ¿Por qué esas caras chicas? Vamos, sentaos-dijo Mirajane palmeando la alfombra, todas se movieron y se pusieron en su sitio incluidas Bisca y Cana, esta última cogió la bandeja con los vasos y le dio a cada una el suyo.

Cana y Bisca intercambiaron miradas y decidieron no decir nada, ya les preguntarían mañana a las demás sobre lo ocurrido.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si jugamos al juego que jugamos siempre en la playa con Happy? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo juego- dijo Bisca, en su mayoría para quitar el incómodo silencio.

-Vale, pero solo que esta vez sin la pantalla

-Yo ocuparé el puesto de Happy, después de todo ya estoy casada. Bien empecemos, ¿Qué chicos os gusta?

-Gray-sama- respondió rápidamente Juvia

"Qué rápido" pensaron todas.

-Mi amor le pertenece al sake- no hace falta decir quien dijo esto.

-PASTEL DE FRESAS!

-Oye oye, no valen esas cosas, a ti te lo permito Cana, y Meredy y Ultear tampoco hace falta que me digan nada, pero a las demás NO!, no van a salir de este edificio hasta que me digan quien es el chico que os gusta.-dijo Bisca levantándose y poniendo las manos en las caderas. – Y me importa una mierda que tengáis vergüenza, todas vosotras vais a tener que decirlo y es más que claro que lo que pasa en Fairy Hills se queda en Fairy Hills. Bien empecemos… Lucy!

-Esto… Natsu

-Bien, !Ya no más rival de amor!

-Levy tu turno- dijo Bisca ignorando el comentario de Juvia, igual que todas.

*suspiro* -Gajeel

-Juvia a ti ya sabemos que te gusta Gray así que pasamos, Lisanna

-Bueno, vale lo diré…Sting

Mirajane al oír el nombre dejó de sonreír y se levantó activando su Satan Soul – Yo lo mato- Erza y Cana la agarraron para impedirle la matanza haciendo que Mira se relajara. – Ara ara que sorpresa hermanita.

-Bien… Lisanna más te vale velar por la seguridad de Sting, Erza!

-Je-e-e-ll-a-a-l –todas dejaron escapar un *Oww* por la actitud tan tímida de Erza.- Mira te toca!

Mira empezó a tocar su pelo nerviosa, enrollando un mechón en uno de sus dedos una y otra vez.- Laxus

Muchas de ellas se sorprendieron pero las que ya llevaban tiempo en Fairy Tail no les extrañó. Por tiempo me refiero desde pequeñas.

-Charle!

-Uhm!… el gato varón- dijo intentando mantener su actitud tsundere, más en la última parte se sonrojó. Todas las chicas se alegraron por Happy y Wendy estuvo orgullosa por su amiga por revelar sus sentimientos por el exceed.

-Y por último…Wendy!

-Hi! Eeee … estoooo …. Romeo-kun- dijo sonrojada y juntando sus dos dedos índices.

-Jajaja Wendy tienes buen gusto- le dijo Cana para molestarla

-Mooo, Cana.

Pasaron los minutos y el efecto de las pócimas empezaba a hacer efecto porque poco a poco todas las chicas fueron cayendo en brazos de Morfeo. Las últimas que quedaban despiertas eran Ultear, Meredy, Cana, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle y …. Bisca, la cual miraba un poco asustada a sus compañeras las cuales estaban riéndose malvadamente.

-¿Qué estáis planeando? -Todas dirigieron su mirada a Bisca y sonrieron con malicia, luego le contaron toda la historia desde que los maestros les pidieron ayuda y todo lo planeado.

-Jejej no me esperaba menos, y bueno… ¿Ya tenéis pensado quien será la que diga los retos?

-Pues…

**EN FAIRY TAIL**

-!Hierrito!

-Cierra la boca, Salamander- le gritó Gajeel, el cual se despertó por el grito causado por Natsu. Luego empezó a mirar a su alrededor y se enteró que estaba en la enfermería del gremio, aunque no estaba solo, Natsu estaba en la cama de al lado y Gray en la otra cama al lado de Natsu, Jellal y Laxus estaban sentados en dos sillas. Todos los allí presentes estaban lastimados, aun que unos más que otros. De repente se acordó de una conversación que oyó cuando estaba medio inconsciente.

-Oye chicos… me pareció escuchar una conversación un tanto peculiar entre la bebedora y los exceed –con esto llamó la atención de los magos- Estaban hablando de una poción para hacer dormir a las chicas y algo de unos retos que haría la ganadora a las demás, por la forma de hablar hay más gente metida en eso.

-Eso explicaría la rara actitud de los maestros- dijo Jellal.

-Lo que de verdad es preocupante es la finalidad de todo esto, ¿Qué están armando?- dijo Laxus.

-Bueno, por el momento no digamos nada, si notamos otra cosa extraña iremos a hablar con el maestro y a exigir una explicación.

Todos asintieron en el silencio de la enfermería, claro está ninguno de ellos notó la presencia de dos de nuestros queridos exceed. Y no tenían ni idea de la que se armaría al día siguiente en el gremio, mucho menos la llegada de cinco nuevos sujetos.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de nada quisiera agradeceros a todos vosotros por leer mis fic/s no os podéis imaginar lo feliz que me hacéis si hasta me pongo feliz con un Favs o Follow o hasta un simple "me encanta" de review.**

**En resumen sois los mejores, hasta los que no hacen ninguna de estas tres cosas ya hacéis suficiente al leerlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Diane Redfox: Gracias Diane-nee el turrón de chocolate estaba muy bueno siento que Mira amenazara tu vida, pero bueno... al menos le podrás contar a tus nietos que sobreviviste a la furia de "La demonio" Muchos besos Diane-nee!<strong>

**noeee. cruz: Si, aun que bueno una se acaba acostumbrando a las locuras de Fairy Tail. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Muchos besos Noe-chan!**

**Jasuki-chan: Jejjej mejor no fiarse de ella ·_· Muchos besos Jasuki-chan!**

**Sicaru-chan : Un poco... demasiado, peo no creo que el hecho de que Mira acabe siendo pareja de Laxus arregle algo, es más, daría más miedo. Siempre supe que sería una pareja peligrosa. Las ostras al poder! Muchos besos Sicaru-chan!**

**Lady Marina-chan: Me dio mucha pena Ultear pero no se me ocurría nada más. Eso es lo que hace especial a Juvia( aparte de su increíble y envidiosa imaginación ) Muchos besos Marina-chan muchas gracias por el review!**

**Evunchi2020: Me alivia que lo entiendas, bueno si no era Levy era otra, pero ya ves que no acabó ni en el hospital ni con ningún trauma. Muchos besos Evunchi-chan!**

**JessyB- rabbit: Intentaré siempre que pueda actualizar pronto Muchos besos y gracias por el review Jessy-chan!**

**val703: Lo intentaré pero mi imaginación es una b*** y es imposible! Muchos besos y gracias por el review! Nos leemos**

**Chao chao hasta la próxima actualización besos a todos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiiiiiii e vueltoooo!**

**Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me ayudaron con los retos en verdad estoy muy agradecida.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16:Que los retos comiencen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN FAIRY HILLS<strong>

-!Venga a levantarse, vagas!

-Ah!-dijeron algunas levantándose de golpe, otras simplemente hicieron un pequeño "uhm" y se movieron un poco y otras le tiraron una almohada a la que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer ruido.

-!Oye! – gritó Cana tras recibir unas cuantas almohadas en la cara.

-Oye… ¿Y quién ganó?- dijo Lucy medio dormida, aunque un poco asustada.

-Yooo muajaja.-dijo Cana recibiendo cara de espanto por parte de las magas, bueno menos Erza quien la miraba retadoramente y Mirajane quien solo la miraba inexpresiva.

-Mooooo ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?

-Aún no lo tengo decidido, así que vamos al gremio, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-!Aye!

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL GREMIO<strong>

No era ni muy tarde ni muy temprano así que todo el mundo se encontraba en el gremio. Los chicos ya estaban mejor pero aun un poco doloridos, aprendieron una valiosa lección… no pelearse cuando estén espiando a las chicas o los descubrirán. Creo que ya todos sabíamos que por muchas palizas que reciban no van a dejar de espiarlas.

De repente se abren las puertas del gremio y todos reciben a las magas calurosamente. Todos allí se pusieron super felices de que las magas trajeran pasteles y magdalenas, además de que eran gratis.

Todo pasaba con normalidad (todo lo normal que puede ser Fairy Tail) Así que nadie se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La puerta del gremio se abrió una vez más relevando a 5 sujetos…más bien a tres personas y a dos exceed.

-Hola, Fairy Tail –dijo Sting

-Buenas-dijo Rogue

-Sentimos molestar-dijo Yukino

-Cómo pensaba, Fairy Tail tiene un ambiente agradable.-dijo Lector

-Frosh piensa lo mismo

-!Bienvenidos mocoso! ¿Qué os trae por aquí?- dijo Makarov desde la barra.

-Nada la verdad, nos estamos tomando un pequeño descanso.-informó Sting.

-Nos preguntábamos si podríamos estar por aquí una temporada.-dijo Yukino.

-Pues claro. !Mocosos, estos hay que celebrarlo!

-!AYE!

-Uhm otra vez una fiesta-dijo Charle como siempre, con semblante tsundere.

-Venga Charle no seas tan seria, además es muy divertido.

-Como digas.

-!Oye! Chicos de Saber!Venid aquí!-gritó Cana, quien estaba rodeada por todas las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sting una vez que se acercaron.

-Pues..-le contó todo sobre el juego de los retos- así que necesitaré vuestra ayuda para que alguna de las chicas aquí presentes pueda hacer los retos.

-Claro cuenta con nosotros.

-Bien… !Lucy! Quiero que tú y Sting se hagan pasar por unos enamorados, si pueden tipo…pareja empalagosa.

-¿!Qué!?-gritó Lucy, luego miró hacia Lisanna pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, esta le dijo un "No pasa nada" moviendo los labios silenciosamente.

-Vamos rubia solo es una actuación, prometo no pasarme de la raya.-le dijo Sting para calmarla un poco.

-Está bien, solo acepto porque no me puedo negar- tras decir esto Lucy se acercó a Sting y le cogió de la mano, pero se quedaron para oír los demás retos.

-Bien… !Levy! Tú y yo iremos de compras en este momento y compraremos lo más macarro que encontremos, luego volveremos y serás maleducada con todo el mundo.

-C-a-a-n-a no voy a ser capaz

-Oh claro que sí, que no se hable más.

-Aye…

-!Juvia! Quiero que le seas indiferente a Gray así que ya sabes nada de Gray-sama, miraditas "indiscretas" y ni uno de tus tantos acosos.

-Cana, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con Juvia?-dijo Juvia llorando dramáticamente.

-!Erza! Ve a la pastelería, pide el pastel que encargué esta mañana y no te lo comas, ven aquí y compártelo con Jellal. Tras decir esto Erza quedó en shock y cayó de rodillas, apoyando las manos en el suelo.

-No tienes sentimientos, Cana-dijo Erza en un susurro.

-Ya, ya, ya !Mirajane! Prepara bien la cerveza porque el resto de nosotras vamos a hacer una competencia cuando vuelva de comprar con Levy. –Tras estas últimas palabras todas y todos se prepararon mentalmente para lo que pasaría a continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL DESPACHO DEL GREMIO<strong>

-Maestrooooo- dijo la voz inconfundible de Happy.

-Qué pasa Happy, Lily.

-Estamos en peligro, los chicos descubrieron que estamos tramando algo, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Uhm… esto es serio, no me preocupo por Natsu, Gray y Gajeel no creo que puedan hacer mucho… pero Jellal y Laxus… a esos será difícil engañarlos o despistarlos, tenemos que actuar con más discreción, díselo esta noche a las chicas.

-!Aye! Por cierto los retos empezaran pronto, que no te extrañe.

-¿Cuales son los retos?-Happy se los contó

-Ya veo… a ver si mis niños pueden soportar ese comportamiento por parte de "sus" chicas.-dijo maliciosamente Makarov, Happy solo se rió con complicidad.

Esto iba a ser divertido.


	17. Chapter 17

**Si lo sé, me tarde mucho por favor no me hagáis daño.**

**Para recompensarlo aquí os dejo un capítulo largo.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 17: Enamorada, macarra, tsundere y … borrachas.<strong>

**3** …."Las chicas y el chico involucrado (Sting), tragaron ruidosamente" (Cana y Levy dieron un paso hacia la salida del gremio)

**2** … "Miradas nerviosas se intercambiaban por todo el gremio" (Cana y Levy salieron del gremio)

**1**… "Las chicas y Sting respiraron profundamente" (Cana y Levy caminaban fuera del gremio, encaminándose a la tienda de ropa más cercana)

**YA**! Cana y Levy ya no estaban a la vista… era tiempo de que los retos empezaran.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V NATSU<strong>

Estos pasteles están bueniiiiiiiiiiisimos! Tengo que darle las felicidades a Lucy por hacer algo tan bueno… y así aprovecho y le pregunto sobre lo que escuché en los baños de las chicas, ¿Será cierto qué le gusto?

Dejé de comer pasteles y empecé a buscarla con la mirada por todo el gremio, finalmente la encontré, pero lo que vi no me gustó nada. ¿Qué hacía ese estúpido de Sting tocando, mirando, hablando y ligando con MI Luce? !Yo lo mato!...espera! ¿Luce está sonriendo? También tienen las manos entrelazas y…. parece la mismísima Juvia toda abrazada a él. ¿Eran todas las chicas así cuando se enamoraban? Pensé que solo era Juvia… hablando de ella… ¿!Está ignorando a Gray!? ¿Cuándo llegó la Juvia de Edolas aquí? No, imposible, no puede ser la Edo-Juvia, no hay ningún cambio en su tipo de vestimenta, además tiene el mismo olor que nuestra Juvia…¿Entonces? ¿Será que se cansó de esperar por Gray? Eso… bueno… !No es posible! Juvia no puede vivir sin Gray es pura lógica Juvia. ¿Qué está pasando? !Eso es! Debieron poner algo en los pasteles, si, eso debe ser.

**FIN P.O.V NATSU**

Mientras Natsu seguía con sus paranoias.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V GRAY<strong>

Esto tiene que ser una broma… No puede estar ocurriéndome esto.

¿Cómo es posible? Juvia no me ha acosado, ni mirado, simplemente me trata como un trozo de mierda. Lo que más me confunde es la actitud que tuvo hace unos momentos.

**FLASHBACK**

Me encontraba comiendo uno de los pasteles de Juvia, sabía que era de Juvia y que lo había hecho especialmente para mí, porque por encima, con un poco de crema pastelera se había escrito "Para mi querido Gray-sama, Juvia espera que lo disfrutes" Está claro que no lo iba a rechazar no me parece bien rechazar algo por lo que alguien gastó su tiempo y dedicación, no desde el día que había rechazado su bufanda, esa bufanda que guardaba cuidadosamente en su casa. Vuelvo a repetir que solo es por eso no por nada más.

-!Tsundere!- gritó una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Quién a dicho eso? Warren, no te metas en mis pensamientos- dije mentalmente

-Ok…maldito tsundere.- maldijo Warren antes de salir de mi cabeza.

Cuando terminé el pastel, que por cierto estaba muy bueno, el mejor que había probado si me permitís añadir, me dirigí hacia Juvia quien extrañamente no estaba acosándome, en vez de eso se encontraba sola en una de las mesas del gremio.

Por el camino se me cruzaron Lucy y Sting, ambos tomados de la mano. Era imaginaciones mías o esos dos estaban rodeados de corazones y estrellitas? _Esto a flamitas no le va a gustar._

Me senté al lado de ella una vez que llegue a la mesa y me preparé mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Aaaah-dudé un poco- Juvia quería decirte que tu…

-Tsk-me corto Juvia secamente, luego me miró duramente- Me molestas Fullbuster – se levantó y se fue dejándome solo.

¿Qué? ¿Esa era Juvia? ¿Le habré hecho algo malo?

-Bueno… siempre eres frío con ella y le respondes con dureza cuando grita tu amor por ti.

-!CALLATE WARREN!

Esa no era la única cosa que me confundía… ¿Desde cuándo hablaba en primera persona?

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y así es como llegué a estar en este lamentable estado, no pensé que me afectaría tanto ser ignorado por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V JUVIA<strong>

Noooo Gray-sama no crea a Juvia, todo esto es una farsa, Juvia lo ama- pensaba mientras miraba a Gray quien tenía la cabeza apoyada entre las manos, mirando la mesa con desesperación y le rodeaba una sombra oscura y deprimente, mientras tanto Warren un poco más atrás de él se reía tipo Happy. Seguramente él ya sabe lo que estamos haciendo, por el momento no dijo nada, pero es mejor prevenir que curar, le hice una señal a Ultear quien se encontraba junto a las demás esperando a que llegara Cana para empezar su competencia y esta se levantó para avisar a Warren de no decir nada, bueno más bien lo amenazó, pero eso pequeños detalles no importan.

Volviendo al asunto de Gray-sama… me da tanta pena aunque Juvia está feliz de que Gray-sama la quiera lo suficiente para sufrir por el comportamiento de Juvia. Hay Gray-sama es tan guapo. No! Cálmate Juvia tiene que cumplir el reto si no todo el esfuerzo de Juvia no serviría para nada…..pero Gray-sama es tan guapo.

**FIN P.O.V JUVIA**

Mientras Juvia tenía una lucha interna consigo misma…

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V GAJEEL<strong>

¿Dónde estaba la enana? Llevaba tiempo esperándola pero no aparecía, sin darse cuenta dejó salir un resoplo.

-¿Impaciente por ver a Levy?- me dijo Lily con un tono de burla en su voz.

-!Ja! Tonterías, esa enana me es indiferente.

-!Aja!- me dijo Lily con tono convencido, pero estaba claro que no me había creído- bueno… ahora que hablamos de ella, fue a comprar algo con Cana, llegará en cualquier momento.-yo no le respondí, pero internamente deseaba que la enana llegara pronto.

**FIN P.O.V GAJEEL**

* * *

><p>Mientras, justo a fuera del gremio al lado del marco de las puertas fuera del alcance de la vista de los magos.<p>

**P.O.V LEVY**

-No puedo Cana.

-Oh claro que sí que puedes, venga, vamos, entremos ya.

-Pero Cana… esta ropa… - le reprochaba mientras me abrazaba un poco avergonzada. Llevaba puesto un corpiño de color negro, una minifalda negra, unas medias negras que me llegaban a la mitad de los muslos y unas botas altas del mismo color, aparte llevaba una cinta para el pelo de color negro y con corazones de color morado.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Es un poco… reveladora.

-Así mejor, venga vamos, ya quiero empezar a beber, no soporto estar tanto tiempo sobria.

-Si, si-suspiro y avanzo lentamente hacia la puerta, es hora de ser mala.

Cuando entró en el gremio todos pero todos se quedan mirándome alucinados y en silencio, uhm ya sabía que hacer la próxima vez que quisiera leer en la planta principal del gremio.

_Actúa como una chica dura, actúa como una chica dura_.

-Oye ustedes, par de idiotas- dije señalando a Jet y a Droy- tráiganme un poco de cerveza.

-!A la orden!-dijeron asustados mientras iban a por la cerveza que les pedí. _Por favor perdónenme por esto chicos._

-Oye enana- mierda reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, miré a mi izquierda y allí estaba, Gajeel.

-¿Qué quieres trozo de chatarra?- Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración_. Mierda creo que me he pasado. _

Él frunció el ceño molesto – No vas a beber eso enana.

-Uhm, ¿Te pedí tu opinión? - miré al frente ignorándolo, Jet y Droy estaban admirando la disputa mientras que Jet agarraba la cerveza. Gajeel se puso delante de mí para impedir que llegara hasta ellos. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró seriamente, esperando a que me acobardara y me rindiera, pero ¿Sabes qué? Ahora tenía ganas de golpearlo y no tenía nada que ver con el reto, estaba harta de que me tratara como una niña. Bajé mi cabeza y mi flequillo tapó mi mirada.

-Muévete Gajeel.- dije bruscamente, nunca pensé que mi tono de voz podría ser tan duro.

-Gehe! ¿O si no qué?- dijo haciéndome burla. Sabía que pensaba que era una de nuestras tantas peleas diarias, pero esta era diferente y se lo haría ver, ya de paso también le enseñaría los frutos de mi entrenamiento con Erza. Avancé unos pasos más para estar más cerca y empecé a concentrar energía mágica en mi puño y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, le di con todas mis fuerzas, mandándolo a la otra punta del gremio. Me encaminé hacia Jet y Droy, cogí mi cerveza y sin ni siquiera darle un vistazo a nadie me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaba Juvia para hacerle compañía.

-Continuad con lo vuestro- les dije amenazadoramente. Sin rechistar todos siguieron con lo suyo, bueno, algunos fueron a atender a Gajeel.

Ya nunca podré casarme con él!- me lamentaba internamente.

**FIN P.O.V LEVY**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V ERZA<strong>

Entré en gremio con la tarta, todo el mundo estaba medio nervioso y Gajeel estaba con el culo encajado en la pared, bueno, sea quien sea que golpeó a Gajeel hizo bien, había que bajarle un poco los humos a ese Dragon Slayer, me senté en la barra y me quedé mirando la tarta, no hacía caso a las chicas que bebían al lado mía.

Que hambre me está entrando me la quiero comer entera y efectivamente antes de que me diera cuenta me la había terminado.

FUCK

-Ay Erza- me dijo una Cana borracha mientras me cogía del cuello- Tranquila ya sabía que no te podrías resistir, toma, -me pasó una tarta, la que yo había hecho la noche anterior- te daré otra oportunidad, venga, a por Jellal !-me empujó hacia él.

Lentamente me acerqué a él, me miró con el ceño fruncido. Me senté al lado suyo y la miré sonrojada.

-To-o-o-ma- dije dándole una de las cucharas.

-Va-a-a-le

Y así empezamos a comer el pastel los dos juntos y sonrojados.

**FIN P.O.V ERZA**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V LUCY<strong>

¿Levy-chan? De donde sacó tanta fuerza? Debió de estar muy cabreada con Gajeel para pegarle, aunque me sorprende la paciencia que tiene con él, eso sí, hacen una pareja tan mona.

-Rubia

-¿Qué?

-Será mejor seguir con lo nuestro o van a empezar a dudar.

-Ah cierto… uhm… siento hacerte pasar por todo esto.

-Jajajaj tranquila es muy divertido verte actuar así.

-No te rías.

-Jajaja eso sí tengo que asegurar mi vida a partir de ahora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunté extrañada

-Jajaja- rió esta vez nerviosamente, luego miró detrás de mí- por nada.

-Uhm… vale, venga sigamos con la farsa.

-Si, venga, vamos rubia.

-!No me llames así!

**FIN P.O.V LUCY**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V STING<strong>

Ay esta rubia, que bien me cae, aprovechamos la situación para hablar y conocernos mejor teníamos nuestra diferencias, pero carecían de importancia.

Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo le cogía más cariño y acabé queriéndola como una hermana. Los abrazos que nos dábamos en un principio habían sido muy forzados pero ahora nos lo dábamos con mucho cariño, empezó a crecer en mí un instinto de protección y en ese momento me di cuenta de que sería un hermano muy celoso.

Tras el pequeño accidente con Levy, Lucy se había quedado pensativa y preocupada, pero luego esa preocupación había cambiado a una de total alegría. ¿Eran todas las chicas así de raras o solo Lucy?

-Rubia- le dije para captar su atención, cosa que conseguí

-¿Qué?

-Será mejor seguir con lo nuestro o van a empezar a dudar.- y era verdad muchas de las personas allí presentes se pasaban todo el tiempo mirándonos, se ve que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

-Ah cierto… uhm… siento hacerte pasar por todo esto.

-Jajajaja tranquila, si es muy divertido verte actuar así.

-No te rías.

-Jajajaja eso sí, tengo que asegurar mi vida a partir de ahora.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Jajaja...- reí nerviosamente, luego dirigí mi mirada hacia una de las mesas y sí Natsu- san estaba literalmente envuelto en llamas, aparte de que se le notaban las ganas que tenía de matarme- por nada.

-Uhm… vale, venga sigamos con la falsa.

-Si, venga, vamos rubia.

-No me llames así!

Natsu-san no tenía de qué preocuparse mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona la cual ahora estaba- dirigí mi mirada hacia la barra para verla y…

-¿!Pero qué demonios!?- grité alucinado. Todo el mundo me miró y luego miraron a la barra.

-¿!Queeeeee!?

Wendy y Charle estaban desmalladas en el suelo, Cana seguía bebiendo mientras se reía y en cuanto a las otras, estaban subidas en la barra bailando sensualmente y … asquerosamente borrachas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os pareció? Os gustó?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>noeee. cruz: Yo también te extrañé *.* Muchos besos!<strong>

**Diane Redfox: Lo dijiste! Da igual que fallaras aún estas aprendiendo. Bueno Gajeel más bien que babear por Levy, está agonizando. Sting a parte de correr de Mira ahora también tiene que escapar de Natsu. Cana no puede faltar en nuestras PARTY HARD! **

**Muchos besos Diane-nee!**

**jbadillodavila: uhm... quién sabe... Muchos besos!**

**1397L: JAJAJA NATSU SE VOLVERÁ LOCO DE CELOS (me encanta pensar en Natsu celoso) ! Muchos besos!**

**Lady Marina- chan: De nada y siento mucho tardar tanto en subir espero que te haya gustado cómo quedó este cap. Muchos besos!**

**Melodiosa: Gracias por ponerme en FAVS *.* y siento subir tan tarde, espero que disfrutaras el cap. Muchos besos**

**Evunchi2020: TTWTT siento subir tan tarde no te enfadeeees. Muchos besos**

**Sicaru- chan: Hay que linda la foto de perfil que tienes *.* Esa foto es una ostra! Muchos besos!**

**velcarleo02: salseo jajajaja Muchos besos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**E vueltooooo!**

**Si, se que la mayoría de vosotros pensaba que me iba a volver a demorar un mes, pero... bueno, ya veis que no.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Marina- chan: JAJAJA perdón si te e causado problemas. Si, lo sé, lo que a pasado no es algo que se pueda "ver" todos los días. Este capítulo ya te contará lo que están haciendo las chicas. Muchos besos!<strong>

**Diane Redfox: PARTY HARD PA´ PUEBLO! Hay ese Warren, algo me dice que está teniendo clases de troll con Happy- sensei. JAJAJA lo sabía Erza es elmo disfrazado. Bueno este cap me salió peor, pero al menos actualicé más pronto. Mi querida amiga Fan Number 1 ya nos leeremos en otro momento. Muchos besos Diane-nee !**

**M- Awesome: Las dejaremos juntos! jajaja. Si tu eres feliz lo demás no importa =D. Ah, no te preocupes por eso, yo estoy feliz de la vida así que si se te olvida alguna vez o tienes flojera no me pondré triste. !Muchos besos!**

**1397L: Hombre!, Levy malota es la pera limonera. Me alegro de haber cumplido tu fantasía de Juvia indiferente a Gray, la verdad es que yo también quise leer eso aun que al final las cosas las tiene que hacer uno mismo ·3· Eh buenoooo... Muchos besos!**

**velcarleo02: celos, celos everywhere jajaja. Muchos besos!**

**jbadillodavila: De eso nada, Ultear será una soltero con gatos :3 jajaja ok no, pero no queda bien con nadie ·3·**

**Sicaru- chan: Ostri-chan! Jajajs, el cap tenía demasiado poder para poder aguantarlo. Eso parece ;) Muchos besos!**

**Melodiosa: Lección aprendida, nunca meterse con Erza o con alguno de sus aprendices porque si no, lo más probable es que acabes en el hospital. Muchos besos!**

**Saroninas: MUAJAJA sufre maldito tsundere! Lindo Sting para todas (Lucy, suertuda, yo quiero un hermano como Sting) Muchos besos!**

**Evunchi2020: Juro por Mavis, que e esforzaré en subir más seguido, disfruta este cap y ya me cuentas si te gustó ;) Muchos besos!**

**noeee. cruz: Eso mismo digo yo Happy y Lily con voz gay? Una idea brillante ok no ( Mashima si me quitas la idea quiero mi parte del dinero) Esto es el Apocalipsis, corre Sting, corre hasta Edolas y no mires atrás. Muchos besos!**

**Jasuki-chan: Estaba en Narnia ·_· En todo caso si desapareciera, o una de dos, estoy muerta o... me llevaron a un manicomio. Si, lo sé, ultimamente me tardo mucho, pero intentaré remediarlo. Muchos besos!**

**arace- chan : JAJAJA OJALÁ! yo quiero ir a la boda, alguien más? Cana es la jefa! Muchos besos!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 18: Borrachera y sus consecuencias. Parte 1.<strong>

**P.O.V STING**

Natsu-san no tenía de qué preocuparse mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona la cual ahora estaba- dirigí mi mirada hacia la barra para verla y…

-¿Pero qué demonios?- grité alucinado. Todo el mundo me miró y luego miraron a la barra.

-¿!Queeeee!?

Wendy y Charle estaban desmalladas en el suelo, Cana seguía bebiendo mientras se reía y en cuanto a las otras, estaban subidas en la barra bailando sensualmente y … asquerosamente borrachas.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V GENERAL<strong>

_¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí?_ Ese era el pensamiento de varios de los miembros del gremio.

Durante los minutos de silencio en los que todo el gremio observaba a las chicas, nadie dijo nada, de repente Jet y Droy empezaron a gritar como niñas, puesto que temían que pasara como la otra vez durante el entrenamiento antes del Daimatou Enbu, cuando las chicas se emborracharon y los hombres casi mueren. Debido a esto, la mayor parte del gremio empezó a gritar y el caos empezó. Entre todo el follón, cierta maga borracha lanzó una botella vacía de sake a Elfman, este indignado golpeó al recién recuperado Gajeel pensando que fuera él, Gajeel no se hizo esperar y una batalla empezó en el interior del gremio, sin saber que la mujer que había lanzado la botella había salido del gremio seguida por detrás por cierto exceed.

Las chicas, borrachas como estaban, empezaron a moverse por el gremio, entre el caos que se había formado. Las únicas que no se movieron fueron Wendy y Charle quienes seguían desmayadas en el suelo por consumir tanto alcohol y Cana, quien bebía como si no hubiera bebido ni una sola gota y se reía de la situación actual del gremio.

Natsu, quien estaba cerca de la barra del gremio, tuvo la decencia de subir a Wendy y a Charle a la enfermería para seguidamente volver a bajar y volver a buscar a Lucy con la mirada entre todo ese caos, definitivamente esa fiesta sí que se había salido de control.

* * *

><p>En otra parte del gremio una Lisanna borracha de pies a cabeza se tambaleaba mientras se dirigía hacia cierta pareja, cuando llegó casi se cae, pero el chico la agarró antes de que eso pasara.<p>

-Stiiiiiing-dijo desorientada- ¿Por qué están los dragones bailando la macarena?- dijo mirando a un punto donde, claramente solo había personas peleando.

-¿!Lisanna!?-la llamó alarmada Lucy, aunque con un toque gracioso en su voz. Le había hecho gracia el comentario de Lisanna.

Lisanna la miró y empezó a llorar a lágrima viva.

-¿Lisanna? ¿Qué te pasa?-le volvió a preguntar, esta vez verdaderamente alarmada.

-Yo-o-o-o

-¿Si?

-!Yo quería que te casaras con Natsu! – estas palabras produjeron un gran sonrojo a nuestra maga celestial- Pe-e-e-ro ahora estas con Sting y…- siguió lloriqueando la maga de animal soul.

-Shhhh, Lisanna tranquila, el estar con Sting es un reto, ¿No te acuerdas?- ante estas palabras Lisanna dejó de llorar y se sorbió la nariz.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Te casarás con Natsu?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Pues cla… Espera, !Por supuesto que no!- gritó sonrojándose con furor.

-Buah que bien, !Lucy se casa con Natsu! !Lucy se casa con Natsu!- canturreaba, no, mejor dicho, gritaba Lisanna.

-!Calla!

Sting viendo que Lisanna se mantenía bien en pie, intentó soltarla, pero ella se agarró fuertemente a él, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico, esta acción hizo aparecer un lindo sonrojo en la cara de Sting. Lucy decidió dejar a la pareja a solas.

* * *

><p>Cierta maga de cabellos rosas acabó al lado de Juvia y Levy quienes la agarraban para que no se cayera al suelo, cosa que parecía que iba a pasar.<p>

-Chicaaash…llevadme a cashaa…. Ultear… me va a matar… cuando me vea ashiiiiii…- decía totalmente borracha, claro está, ella no se había dado cuenta de que Ultear estaba en las mismas, hablando de ella…

* * *

><p>Ultear había acabado por arte de magia encima del escenario, la gente la animaba para que cantase, así que al final se animó, solo que la gente no se esperaba que cantara la canción más ridícula jamás pensada. Todos los que estaban atentos a la cantante borracha empezaron a reírse, los más borrachos se le unieron.<p>

* * *

><p>Cierto Dragon Slayer observaba el gremio desde el segundo piso, tan concentrado estaba, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que se le acercaba por detrás.<p>

-Laxus- canturreó la tierna voz de nuestra querida Mirajane.

Laxus se dio la vuelta esperándose lo peor, como por ejemplo a una Mirajane con un cuchillo de cocina deseado rajarle la garganta, pero lo que vio le dejó la mente en blanco.

_¿Pero qué… demonios? _

1º ¿Cuando se cambió de ropa?

2º ¿Por qué se cambió precisamente por un vestido ceñido de color fucsia, que lo único que hacía era dar la sensación de que si se movía un poco se le vería algo que no se debería de enseñar?

3º ¿Por qué se acercaba a mi tan provocativamente y …?

4º ¿Por qué me sentía tan… incómodo y nervioso en ese momento?

_¿Por qué bebiste, mujer?_

* * *

><p>Aun par de cuadras del gremio cierta chica de gran parecido a Lisanna paseaba desorientada y tambaleante por la calles de Magnolia. Yukino Aguria, había sido arrastrada, de alguna manera, a la competición de bebidas y como muchos sospecharéis ella fue la causante de la botella de sake voladora.<p>

-¿Yukino?- dijo una tierna voz, la nombrada se dio la vuelta para ver al sujeto que había llamado.

-¿Una rana? No…- entrecerró los ojos- un gato…!Frosh!

-!Yukino!-dijo alegremente Frosh mientras soltaba lágrimas de felicidad y corría con los brazos extendidos hacia ella.

-!Froosh!-dijo Yukino soltando un par de lágrimas, abrió sus brazos y empezó a correr hacia su dirección. Faltaban solo unos pocos metros, por desgracia Yukino se desmayó a medio camino, cayéndose de bruces contra el suelo, dejando a Frosh preocupado.

-!FROSH, YUKINO!- gritó un sujeto desde la lejanía.

-!Rogueeee!

-¿Qué le pasó a Yukino?- dijo una vez que llegó junto a ellos y acomodó a Yukino en sus brazos.

-!Se desmayó!

Rogue le dio unas palmaditas en la cara a Yukino, esta fue despertando poco a poco y entonces se fijó en el chico que la sujetaba.

-!Mi dragón!- dijo con los ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa, a Rogue le dio un tic en su ceja derecha.

-¿Fosh… piensa lo mismo?- preguntó confundido Frosh.

_¿Por qué siempre tenían que pasar este tipo de cosas?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y así termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

**Muchos besos a todos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA A TODOS! AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ.**

**En primer lugar quería agradecer a todo aquel que me comentó lo que le gustaría que pasara pues me ayudasteis a pensar en algo divertido y así no tardar tanto en actualizar, pues la mayoría de las veces actualizo tarde por la falta de imaginación e ideas. **

**Espero que os haya gustado como me a quedado, intentaré añadir a las parejas restantes en el próximo cap.**

**Si queréis que ponga algo en especial pedírmelo, a lo mejor tenéis suerte y decido ponerlo.**

**Sin más, a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Borrachera y sus consecuencias. Parte 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ese día había pasado realmente rápido para los habitantes de Magnolia. Como estaban acostumbrados al ruido de Fairy Tail todos ignoraban el ruido y lo que se había formado en el gremio, y así, el día pasó, todos se fueron a dormir sin saber que las chicas del gremio se había emborrachado y que justo en ese momento se lo estaban poniendo difícil a nuestros queridos magos.<p>

-Sting, me mareoooo- decía Lisana mientras se aferraba fuertemente al Dragon Slayer de luz.

-Vale, tranquila, vamos a sentarnos en aquella mesa. - Y así, poco a poco, esquivando alguna que otra silla y magos voladores, Sting y Lisanna llegaron a una de las mesas libres del gremio. Lisanna poco después de sentarse, sacó mágicamente unas hojas de la nada y empezó a escribir entusiasmada, cosa que atrajo la curiosidad de Sting.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces, Lisanna?

-Estoy haciendo los preparativos para la boda de Natsu y Lucy.- dijo entusiasmada

-Esto… no creo que sea una buena idea, quiero decir…- Sting se calló, porque escuchó los sollozos de su acompañante- Vale, vale, tranquila.

Lisanna agarró de la manga a Sting y lo miró directamente a los ojo, los suyos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas.- Tú me ayudaras… ¿verdad?- terminó con una súplica.

-Po-o-or supuesto- dijo Sting, un tanto nervioso. No quería que volviera a llorar. Ella le respondió con una adorable y cálida sonrisa.

-Sting-sama- gritó una bola marrón antes de chocarse contra Sting.

-Qué pasa, Lector?

-Nada, es solo que me sentía solo.

-¿Y eso, no estabas con Frosh?

-Si pero Frosh de repente desapareció, creo que fue a buscar a Yukino y Rogue fue tras ellos.

-Oh… ya veo

-Si… Oye, por cierto, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo para después mirar a Lisanna, quien seguía escribiendo entusiasmada con un pequeño rubor en el rostro producto de la borrachera. Lisanna levantó la mirada y miró sonriente a Lector.

-Estamos preparando la boda de Natsu y Lucy.

-¿Eh?- preguntó mientras miraba con confusión a Sting

-Verás Lector…

- !Usted es el mejor Sting-sama! Mira que preparar un boda.

-¿Ah?- ahora fue turno de Sting de estar confuso

-Es cierto… !Sting es el mejor!

-¿Lisanna?- dijo aturdido mientras miraba a Lisanna y a Lector, quienes estaban gritando "!Sting/Sting-sama es el mejor!"

_Rogue espero que tú lo estés pasando mejor_

_¿Como llegué a esta situación? _– se lamentaba internamente Rogue.

Yukinooooo, ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba a gritos, intentando no levantar tanto su tono de voz para no molestar a los vecinos que estaban durmiendo.

-Yukinooo- esta vez fue Frosh quien la llamó.

Así es, Rogue y Frosh habían sido convencidos, de algún modo, por su querida amiga, para jugar al escondite, el problema es que ahora no conseguían encontrarla por ningún lado. Derrotados, el exceed y el mago decidieron sentarse en el borde de la fuente. Con el paso del tiempo, a Rogue le llamó la atención un ruido un tanto peculiar. Intentó descubrir la procedencia de ese ruido y finalmente lo descubrió, venía de la fuente. Bajó la vista hacia ella y …

_¿Pero qué carajo?_

-!Yukino!- gritó Rogue sin poder creérselo, pues Yukino estaba en la fuente, literalmente, estaba bajo el agua mientras se reía. Rogue la sacó rápidamente del agua, Yukino siguió riéndose.

-¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?

- Me encontraste. - dijo feliz.

-¿Estás loca o qué? Casi mueres.

- Eres tan divertido mi dragón.

-Para de llamarme así tengo nombre, sabes?

-Uhm…..Rogue?

-Eso es - aunque raro sonó que no añadiera el sama.

-Rogue, Rogue juguemos a otro juego.

-No, volvamos al gremio.

-No quiero- hizo un puchero.

-No te comportes como una niña- le respondió Rogue mientras se levantaba con Frosh en su hombro.

-E dicho que no.

-Yukino- le advirtió.

-No quiero- tras pegar semejante grito salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

-Espera, Yukino- Rogue salió corriendo tras ella.

_Por favor, que alguien me de fuerzas_

* * *

><p>Un derrotado Natsu se dejaba caer en uno de los asientos de la barra, no había podido encontrar a Lucy y llevaban todo el día sin hablarse y eso lo estaba matando, Cana quien estaba cerca suya decidió meterse con Natsu para entretenerse un rato.<p>

-Natsu…- canturreaba Cana mientras se acercaba a él con botella de sake en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres Cana?

- E de suponer que estás así por Lucy, ¿Me equivoco?

-Déjame en paz.

-Vale, vale, como quieras, y yo que tenía en mente algo que atraería su atención.- dijo Cana esperando atraer con eso la atención del Dragon Slayer y conseguir algo que realmente sería muy divertido.

-Espera, por favor dime lo que tienes planeado- Cana sonrió con malicia, había cumplido su cometido.

-Pues…-le susurró al oído todo su plan

-Me niego. –dijo mientras se sonrojaba a niveles casi inalcanzables.

-¿Estás seguro..?-dijo mientras señalaba a una mesa, Natsu miró en esa dirección y vio a Lucy y a Sting, juntos, de nuevo. Claro está, Natsu malinterpretó la situación, pues Lucy se había dirigido a la mesa donde estaba Sting, con el simple propósito de gritarle a Lisanna pues esta no paraba de gritar que ella y Natsu se iban a casa y que todos allí estaban invitados a la boda. Por desgracia el cuerpo de Sting y Lucy tapaban el de Lisanna y por eso Natsu había pensado que estaban solo ellos.

Natsu volvió a mirar a Cana, pero aun así se negaba a hacer lo que le propuso para llamar la atención de la maga celestial, así que solo había otra forma de quitarse esas penas del cuerpo.

-Cana, dame alcohol- Cana le pasó una botella pensando la suerte que tenía y lo bien que lo iba a pasar si todo ocurría según el plan. Con el paso del tiempo, el alcohol hizo de las suyas con Natsu.

-¿Cuál era ese plan tuyo?- preguntó un Natsu borracho, recibiendo la sonrisa victoriosa de Cana.

Pocos minutos después un Natsu borracho apareció de la nada en el escenario, golpeando fuera de él a Ultear y a los demás borrachos, quienes aún seguían cantando y bailando idioteces. Esta acción llamó la atención de absolutamente todos los del gremio.

-Hola a todos, Lucy esto va para ti- decía Natsu encima del escenario mientras Cana ponía una canción, demasiado… sugerente. Mientras la canción sonaba, Natsu empezó a quitarse sensualmente el chaleco, haciendo que todas las mujeres allí presentes se sonrojaran o se desangraran por la nariz. Después cogió la bufanda con las dos manos, dejando gran parte suelta para después hacer girar esa parte con cierta sugerencia, para finalmente dejarla caer en el escenario, se quitó las sandalias y luego lentamente se fue bajando los pantalones, para seguidamente lanzarlos a la multitud de chicas, quienes se pelearon por conseguir tal deseada prenda. Al fin llegó el momento en el que a Natsu solo le quedaba quitarse una última prenda, los calzoncillos, Natsu cogió el elástico de la prenda y se dispuso a bajarla y ….

!Pum!

Una mesa voladora se llevó por delante a Natsu antes de que pudiera enseñar nada más.

-Tápate de una maldita vez Salamander, no quiero verte desnudo!-gritaba Gajeel mientras le tiraba la ropa encima a un medio muerto Natsu Dragneel.

-!Eso no es de hombres!

Y así las peleas volvieron a empezar, con las risas de fondo de una manipuladora Cana.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué os ha parecido? Os gustó?<strong>

**Muchos besos a todos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA A TODOS**

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de AY POR MAVIS **

**Espero que lo disfruten **

**Sin más... a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Borrachera y sus consecuencias. Parte 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V LUCY<strong>

¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación? Solo eran unos simples retos…. Ahhh…esto es de locos y pensar que Natsu, el Natsu que conocemos todos, se emborracharía y me dedicaría un striptease delante de todo el gremio, por dios… que vergüenza, Sting se empezó a reir de mí y de mi cara de poker face.

En estos momentos estoy ni más ni menos, en la enfermería, cuidando de Natsu, el pobre sufrió un desmayo producto del golpe de la mesa y esas cacho pu… digo, las buenas de Juvia y Levy me encerraron con él dentro de la enfermería mientras Lisanna por detrás decía "Ay que cosas hace Natsu por amor" o "que romántico es Natsu" ¿Qué? ¿Romántico? ¿En serio? Vale que Lisanna tiene un pedo enorme encima, pero decir que eso es romántico…

Por otro lado es bueno estar aquí, así me libro de las peleas…y puedo estar con Natsu… a solas. Es sorprendente lo tierno que parece durmiendo hasta parece… una persona normal. Nadie que lo viera dormir pensaría que es un destroza casas y un come fuego.

Ahora que lo pienso, no he hablado con él en todo el día, cosa muy extraña, es más, nunca había un día que no habláramos desde mi llegada al gremio y eso es algo que me alegra, nada sería lo mismo sin él a mi lado, aunque también es verdad que empecé a distanciarme un poco desde que descubrí mis sentimientos hacia él ya que cosas "normales" como dormir juntos, que me abrazara repentinamente por detrás para avisarme de una nueva misión o su manía de invadir mi espacio personal, me estaban poniendo muy nerviosa.

-uhmm…

-¿Natsu?- el pelirosa que estaba en la camilla empezaba a despertar.

-¿Luce..?- dijo abriendo sus ojos vagamente.

-Si -me acerqué más a él- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor…

-Bien…!Ah! Si, por cierto, toma- le paso sus pantalones, la última prenda que le faltaba por vestir- Póntelos, los demás se negaban a ponértelos y yo no lo iba a hacer.-él los coge.

-Uhm…- se queda pensativo mientras mira sus pantalones- ¿Luce? ¿Este no es el pantalón que lancé?-mierda- no me digas…-no sigas hablando, no sigas hablando.- ¿Te peleaste con las demás chicas para atraparlo cuando lo tiré?- finalizó con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada acusadora.

-¿Pe-pe-pero que dices Natsu? Solo le pedí amablemente a la chica que los tenía que me los diera para devolvértelos. – le mentí, escondiendo con mis palabras lo verdaderamente ocurrido.

-Vale…-no había colado en lo absoluto.

-Vamos, póntelos y ayúdame a salir de aquí, estamos encerrados bajo llave- me di la vuelta para darle algo de intimidad. Oí como se levantaba de la camilla y se ponía los pantalones, pero no percibí el momento en el que se acercó rápidamente a mí, para luego envolver sus brazos en mi cintura y enterrar su cara en mi cuello.

-¿Qué estas…?

-Hoy me sentí muy solo, no me hacías caso y estabas todo el rato con Sting- dijo gruñendo la última palabra.

-Lo sé y lo siento, Cana nos retó a cada una-supongo que no importa si se lo digo- mi reto era el de fingir ser una pareja empalagosa junto con Sting- él permaneció en silencio- no te enfades-giré sobre mi misma y lo miré directamente a los ojos, los cuales, como siempre, eran de un color jade que me atrapaba.- ¿vale?

-Luce…-el parecía un poco sorprendido por mi revelación, pero eso cambió rápidamente, supongo que se dio cuenta que no era tan raro que Cana hiciera eso. Pasaron los segundos y nosotros seguíamos mirándonos a los ojos, pero eso cambió, Natsu se fue acercando poco a poco, cada vez estaba más cerca, cuando la distancia empezó a ser escasa, cerré los ojos lentamente y al fin… ocurrió, sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los míos y aunque ambos éramos principiantes no nos supuso ningún problema pillar el ritmo. Para mi desgracia la cosa indispensable para vivir y que en estos momentos acababa de entrar en mi lista negra, el oxígeno, nos obligó a separarnos. Yo aún seguía en shock y supongo que Natsu lo notó porque se rió por lo bajo mientras me soltaba, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería y de una patada la echó abajo, avanzó unos pasos y se giró para mirarme.

-¿Vienes?-dijo ofreciéndome su mano, se le notaba un poco nervioso pero aun así, se le veía serio, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, era ahora o nunca, si aceptaba su mano tendríamos la oportunidad de intentar algo nuevo y si no la aceptaba, sería como dejarlo ir… para siempre. Sabía exactamente lo que hacer.

**FIN P.O.V LUCY**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V GAJEEL<strong>

Tras recuperarme en la enfermería del golpe de la enana, esperaba que todo fuera más calmado, no que hubiera un montón de borrachos cantando cuando debería estar yo haciendo lo mismo, ni que hubiera un montón de peleas por todos lados haciéndote pensar en "¿Cómo demonios se mantiene el gremio en pie?" y ni que sobretodo, el idiota de salamander se quitara la ropa en medio del gremio, para colmo la enana sigue comportándose igual.

-Y está, decidido, voy ahora mismo a hablar con la enana!

-Pff ¿Tu orgullo no está lo suficientemente destrozado?- dijo Lily cachondeándose de mi mientras bebía su estúpido batido de Kiwi.

-A callar gato.

-Ve y haz lo que quieras, yo no te vuelvo a llevar a la enfermería.

-Eso no volverá a pasar.- me levanté y me encaminé hacia la mesa donde estaban la enana y la mujer de la lluvia.

**FIN P.O.V GAJEEL**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V LEVY<strong>

-Aaah.. me voy Juvia, seguro que Gajeel viene a pedir explicaciones, no quiero que te veas involucrada.

-Juvia entiende Levy-san, Juvia tendría cuidado, Gajeel- san se ve muy enfadado

-Descuida.-Y así, me dirigí a otra de las mesas del gremio, preparándome mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

**FIN P.O.V LEVY**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V JUVIA<strong>

Gray-sama! No sufra por culpa de Juvia. !Por favor! Juvia no quiso decir todo lo que te dijo. Perdone a Juvia, Gray-sama.

-No te culpes Juvia, además esto es lo que necesitaba para que recapacitara.

-¿Quién está ahí? Muéstrate o sufrirás la ira de Juvia!

-Cálmate Juvia, soy yo, Warren

-Ah, Juvia se disculpa

-No pasa nada, bueno como te decía, esto en el fondo es bueno para Gray.

**FIN P.O.V JUVIA**

* * *

><p>Juvia miró tristemente a Gray después de terminar de hablar mentalmente con Warren. El pobre de Gray se encontraba en la misma posición que antes y misteriosamente su mesa no había salido por los aires, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a él, pues ese comportamiento en el joven Fullbuster dentro de lo que cabe era muy inusual.<p>

-Gray-sama…- se lamentaba internamente Juvia.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola minna!**

**Cuanto tiempo! Os é echado de menos T.T**

**Bueno aquí os traigo un cap más o menos largo, espero que os guste.**

**cómo ya llevo mucho tiempo sin comentar los reviews, lo voy hacer ahora =) **

* * *

><p><strong>Diane Redfox: Hola Diane-nee! Lucy sería muy estúpida si no le cogiera la mano. Hay ese Gajeel... más cabezota imposible. JAJAJA muy bueno lo del Urano Metria, me encanta esa imaginación tuya y lo sabes. Juvia tiene un lado oscuro peligroso :3 Ese Gray emo vengador... me dan ganas de partirle la nuca, pero muy en el fondo lo sigo queriendo. Quiero que vuelva a ser el de antes T.T Puto Mashima! que plagie de los otros mangas lo que quiera, pero con los queridos miembros de Fairy Tail, cero! Muchos besos Diane-nee! =)<strong>

**jbadillodavilla: NALU AL PODER! NALU FOREVER! EVER EVER EVER *se escucha eco* YEAH NALU A TOPE DE POWER /(·_·)/ /(·_·)/(*.*)/(*.*)/**

**Lady Marina- chan: MUAJAJAJA te cumpliré tu deseo de que esos dos sufran un poco más luego... el amor florecerá de una ver por todas :´D**

**deicy: Por el momento... luego... habrás más amor en el aire ;)**

**noeee. cruz: jajaja te dio cancer o que? ok no =) Natsu siempre será Kawaii. Actualizaré lo antes posible, que tu sabes que para subir un nuevo cap para vosotros, atravesaría montañas y mares, ok no que pereza... pero eso si, nunca dejaría un fic sin terminar... eso da una rabia...**

**Melodiosa: Lucy en realidad es una loquisha XD Levy, pateando Gajeel desde tiempo inmemoriales XD **

**1397L: JAJAJA a quién no? Aun que no sé... creo que me quedó demasiado empalagoso y cursi, tendré que seguir esforzandome para mejorar :D**

**Sicaru-chan: El amor es tan bonito... tranquila, se que estás deseando el momento Gruvia intentaré no defraudarte cuando el momento llegue, soy una principiante todavía.**

**Evunchi2020: JAJAJAJA cuando uno consigue lo que quiere, necesita más esos es lo que te acaba de pasar con las parejas XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: Borrachera y sus consecuencias. Parte 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V LEVY<strong>

Me senté despreocupadamente en una de las mesas libres del gremio, o eso es lo parecía exteriormente, porque en mi interior estaba temblando como un gatito abandonado en una noche fría de invierno. Si vosotros estuvierais en mi lugar lo entenderíais, que Gajeel se te acercara como si quisiera arrancarte el cuello de un mordisco… no era muy agradable.

Paso a paso Gajeel se me acercaba más, juraría que cada vez que daba un paso el gremio temblaba, pero vete tú a saber.

-!Levy!-me gritó. Mierda, esto no es nada nuevo, me ha llamado por mi nombre y está muy pero que muy enfadado. - Explícame que es lo que te pasa, !Ahora!-empecé a sudar frío.

-Tch- dije un tanto molesta, claro está, fingiendo. A Gajeel le dio un tic en la ceja y su mosqueo se hizo más notario.

-Levyyy…-dijo con cierto tono amenazante a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y empezaba a dar golpecitos al suelo con su bota.

-!Déjame en paz Redfox!-dije secamente mirando hacia otro lado, específicamente a la mesa donde estaba Juvia.-¿No has tenido suficiente con la paliza que te di antes?-vale… no tengo ni idea de porqué le dije eso, pero… se lo merecía. Reí socarronamente y seguí mirando hacia Juvia. Gajeel enrojeció de la furia.

-¿Quién te crees que…?- no escuché nada más, porque me levanté rápidamente, saliendo de allí, tenía que detener a Juvia.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V GAJEEL<strong>

-¿Quién te crees que...?- no pude seguir gritándole porque la enana salió corriendo como una liebre, giré mi cabeza para ver hacia donde iba, pero se había esfumado, al igual que la mujer de lluvia, derrotado, fui a sentarme de nuevo a mi mesa, Cuando ya estuve allí, Lily empezó a reírse de mí.

Maldito neko.

Delante mi mesa pasó una conga llena de borrachos, esta estaba dirigida por Ultear.

-Vamos Gajeel únete a nosotros y diviértete un momento que si sigues frunciendo el ceño así te saldrán arrugas.

-!Vete a otro lado mujer, no quiero unirme!-le solté. Esto era de locos.

-Vale, pero ya sabes dónde estamos-dijo-Vamos chicos- se dirigió a los de la conga- !Todos juntos!-empezaron a moverse otra vez y se perdieron otra vez en la multitud.

Pocos minutos después Meredy aparecía corriendo y riendo como una niña pequeña, aparte de un notario rubor en las mejillas producto del alcohol. Poco después de que se perdiera entre la multitud, Erza y Jellal aparecieron corriendo tras ellas.

-!Meredy!-gritaron los dos, para después perderse entre la multitud de nuevo.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-susurro una voz, cierto susurro lo pudo escuchar gracias a su oído de Dragon Slayer, miró a las puertas del gremio, allí estaba Rogue, con una Yukino hiperactiva al lado y un Frosh sentado en su hombro izquierdo. Yukino salió corriendo por el gremio gritando:

-!Una conga!

Rogue por su parte cayó dramáticamente a suelo de rodillas, apoyándose en sus manos totalmente derrotado.

-Esto tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla. –lo miré con pena.

Y que lo digas, Rogue.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V JUVIA<strong>

Gray- sama! No sufra más, Juvia va a consolarlo.

Tras este pensamiento Juvia se acercó a Gray-sama, Juvia ya no podía verlo así, pero para su desgracia, eso no fue posible.

Juvia miró a todos lados para saber quien la había alejado de Gray-sama, pero al saber quién fue, los instintos asesinos de Juvia fueron suprimidos.

-¿Qué pasa Levy-san?- le pregunté desconcertada.

-¿Pero que crees que estabas a punto de hacer? Ya sabes lo que te hará Cana si no cumples con tu reto.- Ante esto empecé a temblar.

-Pero Juvia no es capaz de dejar a Gray-sama en esa condiciones.-le respondí con cierta tristeza, ella me miró con comprensión.

-Venga vamos a dar una vuelta por el gremio para que dejes de pensar en él.

-Será lo mejor-le sonrío-Gracias, Levy-san.

-De nada- me sonríe.

Por el camino nos encontramos con una conga, vimos a Meredy escapando de Erza y Jellal, pasamos al lado de un Rogue con baja autoestima en la entrada del gremio y a Lisanna, a Sting y a Lector preparando la boda de Lucy y Natsu.

Poco después nos encontramos con estos últimos tomados de la mano. Ellos nos miraron y se quedaron congelados en su sitio, nosotras les saludamos y pasamos de largo. Tras dar unos pasos más, nos paramos en seco. !Espera un momento! Volvimos a mirarlos, ellos seguían sin moverse, mirándonos con los ojos bien abiertos. Dirigimos nuestras miradas a sus manos entrelazadas. !Aleluya! Nuestras caras de un momento a otro se transformaron a unas de emoción y felicidad, juraría que millones de flores y corazones nos rodeaban.

-¿Estáis saliendo… cierto?-dijo Levy con una mirada acusadora y picarona a la vez.

-Bu-u-u-e-no- los dos se miraron y dejaron de estar nerviosos para dejar paso a una sonrisa en sus rostros- Si, lo estamos- dijo dulcemente Lucy.

-Se gussssssssstan- nos reímos y los troleamos al más puro estilo Happy. Lucy se sonrojó con furor mientras Natsu se reía a carcajadas.

-Juvia se alegra por Natsu-san y su antigua rival en el amor- dije mientras me acercaba y ponía mis manos en sus manos entrelazadas. Me aparto.

-Felicidades a los dos- dijo Levy mientras se acercaba para abrazarlos- prometemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que decidáis contárselo a los del gremio-les giña un ojo.

-Gracias-dice Natsu.- Por cierto… ¿Por qué estáis ahora tan… normales?

-Ese es el secreto que vas a tener que guardar tú- le contesto Levy

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que estoy siendo retada por Cana a hacerme pasar por la novia de Sting?-Natsu asintió.- Pues el reto de Levy es ser maleducada con todo el mundo y vestirse así, en otras palabras, ser como Gajeel, pero en versión chica y el reto de Juvia es ser indiferente a Gray.

-Uhm… ya veo

-Eso me recuerda, Lucy-san si no cumples tu reto, Cana te hará "eso"- le tembló ante mis palabras.

-Ci-i-i-er-to… pero- miró para Natsu.

-A mí no me importa…es un reto que tenéis que cumplir y bueno… confío en ti.-Tras esto a Levy y a mí nos dio un ataque de ternura. Natsu podría ser muy lindo a veces.

-Gracias… bueno entonces me voy…- tras esto Lucy salió corriendo.

-Espera Luce, yo también voy.- se fue.

-¿Levy-san?

-Si?

-Juvia quiere tener lo mismo que tienen Lucy-san y Natsu-san, pero con Gray-sama.

-Te entiendo perfectamente.

Volvimos a perdernos entre la multitud.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. LUCY<strong>

Salí corriendo, poco después sentí que Natsu me seguía. Lo esperé y después empezamos a buscar a Sting, pero manteniendo la distancia, se supone que yo era la pareja de Sting.

Poco después lo encontramos, estaba con Lisanna y Lector en una mesa, preparando, lo que venía siendo… mi boda con Natsu.

Me acerqué a Sting y me senté a su lado, para después cogerlo del brazo, le sonreí.

-¿Qué tal van los preparativos?-preferí seguirle el royo a Lisanna.

-!Bien! Estamos preparando el banquete, ¿Qué prefieren los novios, carne o pescado?

-Carne- le contesto.

-¿Natsu?- Lisanna se dirigió a él. Este se quedó en blanco. Me empecé a reir, él me miro en ceño fruncido.

-!Tranquilo Natsu! Ella no puede saber nada, solo que al estar borracha quiso cumplir una de sus fantasías, preparar nuestra boda y como sabe que Sting y yo estamos fingiendo puede llevar a cabo eso, sin importarle ni un poco si estamos saliendo o no- el pareció entenderlo y se relajó.

-Eso quiere decir que estáis saliendo juntos... ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Sting con esa sonrisa arrogante suya.

-No, no te equivocas, pero ni se te ocurra decir algo.

-Vale, no te preocupes hermanita- me dio un abrazo, yo le correspondí, miré a Natsu, parecía confuso- Luego te lo explico- le dije mientras movía mis labios silenciosamente. El asintió. Sting y yo nos separamos.

-!Jo!-Lisanna hizo un puchero- Hacedme caso, vuestra boda es muy importante.

-Venga… a prepararla se a dicho- dije para contentar a Lisanna- ¿Qué es lo que falta por preparar?

-Pues…

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V NORMAL<strong>

-Cana- gritó Happy mientras se acercaba volando velozmente hacia la nombrada. Venía de la enfermería se había quedado cuidando a Charle y a Wendy, por lo que había visto todo lo que pasó entre Lucy y Natsu.-Por algún casual… ¿No habrás puesto algo en el alcohol?

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Porque… Natsu se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado mientras estaba borracho.

-Nosotras también nos acordamos- dijo Wendy mientras se acercaba por detrás con Charle- al menos de todo antes de quedar inconscientes…- dijo avergonzada por esto último.

-Bueno… ¿Qué gracia tendría si nadie se acordara de esta noche?- finalizó Cana con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eres un genio, Cana- dijo Happy de la misma.

-Uhm…- dijeron Wendy y Charle no muy seguras de todo este asunto.

"¿_Cómo reaccionarían todos por lo hecho esta noche?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Os gustó?<strong>

**Espero que si, pero igualmente seguiré haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo :D**

**ARRIBA FAIRY TAIL!**

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos!**

**Si lo sé, me tardé, pero estoy a punto de acabar el curso, así que me será muy difícil actualizar =( Además mi imaginación y mi musa se fueron de vacaciones.**

* * *

><p><strong>jbadillodavilla: Eso mismo digo yo, yo preferiría no acordarme de nada la verdad. Muchas gracias por el review!<strong>

**Evunchi2020: Eso está claro o si no yo misma le daré la golpiza de su vida *se estalla los dedos de las manos mientras sonríe macabramente* Gracias por el review!**

**noeee. cruz: Jajaja Levy se unió al equipo de conseguir el Gruvvia XD Gracias, lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Gracias por el review!**

**NashiDragneel0: Ya era hora ·3· Ahora es turno de las demás parejas :3 Gracias por el review!**

**Diane Redfox: Oído cocina, pues entonces carne en el banquete, aun que Natsu... ya era obvio que iba a haber carne XD Ok le diré a Lisanna que te haga una invitación, trata bien a mi hermanita en la boda ;) YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO GALE, pero no sé muy bien como hacerlo T.T maldito tsunderes, lo hacéis to más difícil. Yo quería unirme a la conga :3 Muchos besos Diane-nee, gracias por el review! :)**

**Lady Marina-chan: Ok entonces intentaré hacer más Jerza, lo que sea para contentaros XD Cana es las dos cosas jajaja es una loquisha =D Gracias por el review y tus ánimos! :)**

**1397L: JAJAJA no sé si los podré, pero si es lo que quieres intentaré ponerlos =) Gracias por el review!**

**tomoyonya: Yo me partía mientras lo escribía XD Tranqui, pero si no pasa nada en el cap 19. Palabra de Yuki! Gracias por el review!**

**lau- chan200111: YA XD me pareció una buena idea, así se traumatizarán de ellos mismos :) Warren debe de saber un montón de secretos de la gente... siempre metiéndose en sus cabezas ·_· Levy no tiene escapatoria, va desarrollar una doble personalidad como siga así XD Gracias por el review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: Recuerdos de una noche loca.<strong>

* * *

><p>La luz del amanecer hizo su presencia en Magnolia, trayendo consigo un nuevo día. Todos sus habitantes, listos para el nuevo día, volvieron a sus quehaceres.<p>

Cualquiera que viera el gremio desde afuera pensaría que nada había pasado la noche anterior, pero si se mira por dentro… la cosa cambiaba… y mucho.

Miembros por ahí y por allá, dormidos en cualquier lugar posible y hasta incluso, en lugares en los que parece imposible dormir, como en las vigas de madera que hay en el techo del gremio.

Mesas y bancos partidos a la mitad, botellas rotas por el suelo, un montón de comida por el suelo, las paredes y el techo, ventanas rotas que si te asomabas descubrirías el por qué de su destrozo, un barril de cerveza.

En medio de toda esa tranquilidad las puertas se abrieron ruidosamente.

-!Hola a todos!- gritó la tan conocida voz de Natsu- ¿Oh? ¿Aún siguen dormidos?

-Era visto- su compañera rubia no parecía nada sorprendida.- Anoche cuando nos fuimos, aún parecían tener energía para rato.

-Aye!- respondió el exceed azul.

Poco a poco se movieron por el gremio intentando no pisar a ninguna persona de las que estaban dormidas y tiradas por el suelo.

-Esta vez sí que se pasaron.

Natsu empezó a reírse sin razón alguna. La risita de Happy secundaban las del peli-rosa. Lucy se giró. Natsu y Happy estaban pintando la cara de Elfman.

-!Chicos! No estamos aquí para divertirnos.- les riñó con voz de ultratumba.

-A-a-ye!-respondieron asustados.

-Oh!- se escuchó una exclamación en la entrada del gremio. Era Levy.-Esto no le va a gustar nada al maestro.

-Cierto… aunque bueno, él podría haber acabado con la fiesta en un segundo.

-Aaah-suspiró derrotada la maga de letras- mejor hablemos en un lugar menos -mira todo el gremio.- deprimente.

-Será lo mejor.

Los cuatro magos, contando al exceed fuero a la biblioteca, que para el alivio de Levy, nada había sido destruido, es más, pareciera que nadie había entrado allí en toda la noche.

-Y bueno chicos…-Levy mira con una sonrisa picarona a la reciente pareja.-¿Qué hicisteis ayer por la noche?-le da unos codazos a Lucy, esta se pone más roja que el pelo de Erza, a su lado, Natsu sonríe con sorna.

-!Levy-chan, calla!

-Oh vamos Lu-chan hay que presumir de tu novio.

-puff puff se gusssssssstan.

-¿!Happy!?

-Ayyyy Lushy… si yo ya lo sabía, sois demasiado obvios.

-En realidad él estaba en la enfermería cuando sucedió todo.

-!Levy! Pero no se lo digas.

-Venga Happy, eso sería muy cruel, se comportarían de manera muy rara, y todos se darían cuenta de su relación.

-Espera un momento….- una roja Lucy interrumpió la conversación de esos dos.- quieres decir que….

-Aye! Os vi besándoos pufpuf- dijo riéndose tal cual hubiera hecho una travesura.

-Y él no fue el único, Wendy y Charle, quienes estaban con un poco de resaca, también os vieron, pero no os preocupéis no dirán, ¿Cierto, Happy?- le preguntó al gato terroríficamente. Con Wendy y Charle, no había problema, pero con ese maldito gato troll… lo sermoneabas con unos pescados y hasta te contaba sus propios momentos vergonzosos.

-A-ye-e! No diré nada, lo juro!- decía Happy mientras temblaba y sudaba por el miedo que le daba Levy. Lucy y Natsu también se asustaron, Levy podía dar verdadero miedo.

-¿Chicos?- se escuchó una voz.

-En la biblioteca!- gritó Natsu. Poco después, por la puerta entró Juvia.

-!Buenos días!

-!Buenos días Juvia!-respondieron todos. Juvia se acerca a ellos. Se queda mirando a Natsu y a Lucy.

-¿Qué?- dijo Lucy no muy segura, ya se temía el porqué de su mirada hacia ellos.

-Juvia está tan feliz por ti, Lucy-san.- dijo lanzándose a su brazos y con los ojos en forma de corazón, Levy asentí emocionada.- Eres la primera que ha conseguido lo que Juvia y las demás ansiamos, dile a Juvia tu secreto.

-Estoooo…

-Oh vamos Juvia, al menos déjale una semana de respiro, además, no creo que lo mismo funcione con todos… y ahora ¡Vosotros dos! – señala a Natsu y a Lucy- Besaos.

-¿!Eh!?- respondieron los dos sorprendidos. Eso los cogió totalmente desprevenidos.

-!Que se besen! !Que se besen!- empezó a gritar Levy. Poco después empezó Juvia.- !Que se besen! !Que se besen! – Las risas de Happy empezaron a escucharse de fondo. Lucy y Natsu decidieron hacer lo que le pedían o estarían así todo el día, así que poco a poco empezaron a acercarse- !Que se besen! Que se be…

-Hola chicos- Gray aparece de la nada en la biblioteca. A todos les da un paro cardíaco momentáneo. Lucy y Natsu se alejan lo más que pueden en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Oye ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Gray al ver que todos respiraban con dificultad y agarraban del pecho con fuerza.

-Si, si, si..- dijo Levy intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Por poco los pillan.

Levy, Juvia y Lucy empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, Happy comía pescados sin prestar atención a nada y mientras, Gray y Natsu empezaron a pelear verbalmente pues, Levy les amenazó con castrarlos si destruían algo de la biblioteca. Se ve que aparte de su fuerza, sus dotes para asustar a la gente, también aumentaron, así que los chicos llegaron a una conclusión, si alguien se iba con Erza a entrenar, esta se convertiría en una segunda Erza.

Poco a poco, la biblioteca se fue llenando de los magos que la noche anterior no habían sucumbido al alcohol, entre ellos estaban Rogue, Sting, Gajeel, Wendy (que ya estaba totalmente recuperada) Cana (que parecía que nunca tenía resacas) Erza, Jellal y por supuesto, los exceed.

Al cabo del tiempo decidieron que ya era hora de despertar a los magos de la planta principal así que salieron todos juntos de la biblioteca.

Los chicos empezaron a reírse de lo que le había dibujado Natsu a Elfman en la cara, mientras las chicas, empezaron a limpiar el desorden, al mismo tiempo intentaban despertar a los magos dormidos, poro no hubo manera.

Hicieron una revisión a todo el gremio, y en la planta de arriba, en un sillón, se encontraba con Mirajane, la cual dormía en un sillón rodeada con una manta, que hacía el papel de calentar a la maga, aparte de intentar cubrirla, porque ese vestido provocativo, no lo hacía mucho…

Cuando el gremio estuvo más o menos presentable, menos por la imagen que daban todos los magos dormidos por doquier, el maestro entró en el gremio, junto con la primera, pero esta no fue vista por todos.

-Aaaaah… - suspiró con pesadez el maestro. De un gigantesco salto, llegó a la barandilla de madera del segundo piso. Cogió aire y….- !Mocosos! !A despertar!- instantaneamente, el maestro consiguió lo que ellos intentaron conseguir todo ese rato, despertar a los magos.

-Uhm…- los magos se levantaron adormilados del suelo, pero de repente algo que no parecía posible, ocurrió. Como si fuera una ráfaga fuerte de aire, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, así termina el capítulo, se que es corto, pero la inspiración no llega :(<strong>

**Muchos besos a todos!**

**Se despide.**

**Yuki Marvell**


	23. Chapter 23

**Si lo sé ¿qué hago aquí si dije no actualizaría hasta que terminara el curso? Pues la verdad... no era capaz de no actualizar hasta dentro de 13 días y sacando tiempo de no se donde, pude terminar esta cap, el cual ya tenía hecho la mitad.**

**Se que no es muy largo pero al menos es algo, disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Diane Redfox: La escuela mata más cosa aparte de mis queridas compañeras de trabajo, musa-sama e inspiración-san :( Cana sabe perfectamente a lo que te refieres y yo también... todos los que tenga una mente manipuladora y maléfica lo entenderán ;) MUAJAJAJA Lisanna tiene ahora el PODER! Tal vez puedo hacer que le haga chantaje a Natsu y a Lucy con la carta de boda, pero tengo que pensarlo...Muchos besos Diane-nee, gracias por el review :D<strong>

**jbadillodavila: Uhm quien sabe... prefiero no comentar nada antes del cap... :3 Gracias por el review! :D**

**Melodiosa: Uhm... ni siquiera yo lo sé XD en serio! no pensé en eso todavía... En este cap verás sus reacciones así que rápido! a leer! Gracias por el review! :D**

**Lady Marina-chan: Dios si yo tuviera que pasar por lo que pasarán ellos... no sé que haría... Oh muchas gracias :3 Bueno sobre la inspiración... é aprendido que vine y va cuando le da la gana así que no la fuerzo porque se que no me va a salir nada u.u Gracias por el review! :D**

**lau-chan200111: Ellos lo necesitaran más que yo XD Gracias por el review! :D**

**arace-chan: Jajajaja Levy está evolucionando XD Gracias por el review! :D**

**Gabriela Canales: Yo si que me quedado sin palabras al leer tu review, no sabes lo contenta y lo sorprendida que me quedé. Yo también siempre esperé que un fic pusieran a una Juvia siéndole indiferente a Gray, pero cómo no aparecía ninguno al final lo tuve que hacer yo XD. Es que quien no querría un Natsu en su vida? Y sobre Erza... ella es una loquisha de las tartas de fresa :p Muchas gracias por el review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Vergüenza y arrepentimiento.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Aaaaah… suspiró con pesadez el maestro. De un gigantesco salto, llegó a la barandilla de madera del segundo piso. Cogió aire y….- MOCOSOS! A DESPERTAR!- instantáneamente, el maestro consiguió lo que ellos intentaron conseguir todo ese rato, despertar a los magos.<p>

-Uhm…- los magos se levantaron adormilados del suelo, pero de repente algo que no parecía posible, ocurrió. Como si fuera una ráfaga fuerte de aire, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a ellos.

…

…

…

-Kyyyaa!- el gremio se llenó de gritos de desesperación provenientes de aquellas personas que no podían creerse todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Cada acción, cada palabra… la tenían grabada a fuego en su memoria.

Una voz llena de angustia sobresalió de las demás.

-!No por favor, no!- era Ultear, quien se avergonzaba de sí misma por haber hecho lo que hizo.- No me miréis, no me miréis.

Esta vez se escuchó un llanto.

-!Lo siento!- era Meredy, quien se fue llorando hacia Erza y Jellal, para abrazarlos.

La única que aún no reaccionaba era cierta maga celestial de nombre Yukino.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas empezó a recordar todo sobre la noche anterior.

Sonrojada se llevó las manos a la cara tapándose los ojos.

-Oye… Yukino.-el único que se fijó en el extraño comportamiento de la maga - bueno extraño en comparación de los demás afectados - fue Rogue, quien se acercaba a ella lentamente, temiendo hacer alguna acción que espantara a la maga. Esta, lo miró y sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar y aún más sonrojada se fue corriendo del gremio dejando un camino de lágrimas.

-!Yukino!-Rogue se fue corriendo detrás de ella siguiendo con su olfato el olor salado de sus lágrimas.

-Rogue!-lo llamó Frosh, más este ya se había ido. En un acto de inteligencia, Frosh decidió quedarse en el gremio, lo más cerca posible de Sting y Lector, si no acabaría perdido por Magnolia y eso solo le daría más problemas a Rogue.

Sting por su parte intentaba busca entre toda la multitud a cierta peli-blanca pues su olfato ahora no servía de mucha ayuda, ya que solo era capaz de captar el olor de los productos de limpieza.

-Esto…-dijo una débil voz a su lado. Se giró para ver a la persona que producía esa inconfundible voz.- Lamento todo lo de anoche.-decía lastimosamente la menor de las Strauss. Su mirada estaba clavada en suelo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía verse adorable.

-No te preocupes.-le posó una mano en el cabello y se lo desordenó dulcemente, esta acción hico que Lisanna levantará un poco la vista y lo mirara a través de las pestañas.- además fue divertido planear contigo la boda de Natsu-san y la rubia.

Lisanna hizo un puchero al ver la sonrisa de burla que puso el Dragon Slayer.- Ah, por cierto.- levantó la mirada de golpe y miró a la pareja.-Eso dos…

Sting quitó la mano de la cabeza de la maga.

-Exacto-sonríe.-y cuentan con nosotros para guardar el secreto.

-Ya veo…-lo mira y suspira.- lamento lo que pasó anoche.

-No seas tonta, no hace falta que te disculpes otra vez, como ya te lo e dicho, me divertí...- se vio interrumpido.

-A mi costa.- dijo Lisanna frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada de eso, creme, no soy tan mala persona como algunos creen.- sonríe.- en cualquier caso doy gracias al cielo, por no estar en tu lugar.

-¿Y eso?

Sting rió.- digamos que yo borracho…-hizo una pausa.- dejémoslo en que... no es digno de ver…

-¿Qué? Venga no me dejes así, cuéntame!

En otra parte del tiempo…

Gajeel observaba todo el gremio, alucinando sobre el hecho de que todos se acuerden de lo que hicieron anoche.

"Seguro que esto tiene algo que ver con lo que escuché aquella noche en Fairy Hills"-dirigió una sutil mirada a Cana, quien miraba a todos lados con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"En cualquier caso este es mi momento para acercarme a la enana."- dejó su cerveza en la barra y se acercó lentamente a la maga, cosa que no hizo antes porque no quería montar una pelea en la biblioteca y porque no quería que nadie se enterara de eso, pero ahora que todo el gremio estaba revolucionado y no había ninguna miraba puesta sobre ellos, era su oportunidad.

-Oye tú, enana- la llamó a sus espaldas, esta dio un respingón y se dio la vuelta. El hecho de que volvía a llevar su particular vestido era buena señal… ¿no?

-¿Si?-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme sobre tu comportamiento de ayer?-dijo con una sonrisa macarra. Ella solo negó con la cabeza nerviosamente pues no confiaba en su voz para hablar.

-¿Estás segura? - se inclinó más hacia ella para verse más amenazador. Levy tragó duro y respiró profundamente.

-Era todo era farsa, me retaron a que actuara así, no podía negarme.-dijo simplemente.

De todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado, a Gajeel no se le pasó por la cabeza esa posibilidad. Pero ahora que lo mencionaba se dio cuente que en el papel que trajo Happy hace ya dos días, ponía claramente que las que se durmieran de primeras tendrían que cumplir un reto.

Gajeel se quedó congelado en el sitio. Levy pasó la mano repetidas veces delante de los ojos del Dragon Slayer, pero este no reaccionó, así que se encogió de hombros y se fue dejando al pobre mago a solas con sus pensamientos.

En otra parte del gremio cierto usuario de magia de hielo no hacía mucho caso a lo que sucedía delante de sus narices, pues su mente estaba ya muy lejos de allí…

Pero hubo alguien que fue a su rescate, dolida por los sentimientos que rebelada el rostro del mago de hielo.

-Gray-sama-canturreó una voz, que hizo que algo en el corazón de Gray se iluminara y toda la presión y el pesar se fueran de su cuerpo.-Juvia se preguntaba…-se acerca a él con nerviosismo.-si a Gray-sama le gustó el paste que Juvia hizo para usted.-Gray por poco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-No estaba mal.- contestó solamente, pero para Juvia eso fue suficiente pues empezó a imaginarse cosas, las cuales, sin darse cuenta, comentaba en voz alta.

Mirajane quien estaba cerca de los dos magos, pudo percibir como los labios de Grey se elevaban sutilmente, produciendo una sonrisa, lo cual era raro, pues el mago de hielo no era propenso a dirigirle sonrisas a la maga de agua.

Rápidamente los pensamientos de Mira cambiaron de rumbo hacían cierto mago que ella conocía hace ya, muchos años, Laxus.

Al pensar en él no fue capaz de no sonreír, pues los recuerdo de la noche anterior le habían mostrado que el mago era todo un caballero que no se aprovechaba de una mujer borracha.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así termina!... lamento si les resulta muy corto... u.u<strong>

**Muchos besos a todos! :3**

**Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	24. Chapter 24

**Vale... necesito ayuda, se me están acabando las ideas TTWTT**

* * *

><p><strong>jbadillodavila: sip son unas loquishas :3 <strong>

**Mermaid Slayer: JAJAJAJA vale :D - nota mental: poner más Mira x Laxus.**

**deicy: :.: perdón... pero se me acaban las ideas D:**

**Gabriela Canales: Ok! Si hago la boda, escribiré que estás cómo invitada y te sentarás en la mesa con otra chica de fanfiction llama Diane Redfox y conmigo, seremos las tres como estas chicas solteras de las bodas que beben a montones y no paran de reírse XD No sé si poner todas las bodas... aunque bueno, en un cap podría poner pequeñas cosas que pasaron en las bodas de cada unos ( en flashbacks) casi seguro que hago un cap con eso... Ya Laxus hizo lo correcto sino alguien acabaría encontrando su cadaver dentro de una bolsa de basura gigante la cual había sido tirada al río ·_· Byeeee :))) Muchos besos!**

**lau-chan200111: Siiiii :3 Yo creo que Gajeel aún sigue allí parado sin poder creérselo XD Yo? Cruel? Qué bah! Si yo soy... bueno si, un poco si que lo soy... oh mucho :3 A huevo triunfó mal! :D**

**Diane Redfox: jejejeje tranquila, algo se me ocurrirá :D (algo con mucho bullying... sobre todo bullying de Cana) ;) Quien saaaabe... es un secreto entre yo y Sting :) Aun que bueno... a lo mejor me salgo de la lengua..." sin querer" *guiño, guiño, codo, codo* Concuerdo contigo, hay que tener mucho cuidado con Mira.**

**Guest: Fairy Tail siempre es un caos... solo intento llevar ese caos al nivel Dios!**

**Evunchi2020: Si la boda se hace pronto eso significaría que ya queda poquito para el final del fic así que... con calma :) Ya se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos o si no tendré que tenderle una trampa para que quede desprotegido, sin poder huir y con una Juvia hambrienta al acecho ( Noqueó a Gray dejándolo inconsciente, voy a su casa lo ato a su cama fuertemente con solo un tapa rabos encima , le hecho helado por todo él cuerpo y me quedo a esperar a que venga Juvia, cuando esta venga los dejo a solas con sus cosas de mayores y antes de abandonar la casa pongo música y la subo a tope para que nadie les oiga y tengan privacidad... más fácil imposible ;))**

**Melodiosa: SI XD Gajeel debería pensar más de vez en cuando y mira que se dijo lo de los retos, pero todos los hombres se olvidaron de eso ya ·3· ( y después dicen que no son idiotas pfff si claro y yo soy Slenderman (?)**

**yuric09: Perdón, perdón, perdón, me tardeeeeeee *se tira la suelo y shora***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: Nueva pareja<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado un día de aquello…<p>

Ultear se negaba a salir de casa.

-¿Es que no piensa salir nunca?-gritó Erza cuando se enteró de esto por medio de Meredy.

-Eso es lo que ella dijo.-dijo con nerviosismo.-En cualquier caso, tranquila, yo me ocuparé de que salga.

-Creo que está exagerando el asunto.- opinó Jellal en desacuerdo con las acciones de Ultear.

-¿Al menos no se niega a comer, no?-preguntó Erza.

-Ah! Si por eso no te preocupes, cuando me fui de casa estaba llorando mientras comía helado de un pote más grande que su cabeza.- A Erza y a Jellal les cayó un gotita por la sien.

Rogue estaba más emo de lo normal.

-Ayyyy…amigo! ¿Por qué tan emo?- le preguntó Sting mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su amigo, el cual estaba un "poquito" depresivo.

-!No soy emo!- gritó Rogue haciendo que Sting se riera. El Dragon Slayer de luz había logrado su objetivo, hacer rabiar a Rogue.

Después de acabar de reírse, Sting se sentó al lado de su amigo- A ver cuéntame que te pasa.-Rogue suspiro.

-Bueno… ya sabes qué cuando Yukino salió del gremio, fui corriendo tras ella,no?- Sting asintió.- Pues…

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>-!Espera Yukino!<p>

-!Déjame en paz!- Los gritos de ambos atrajo la atención de todos los ciudadanos.

Ambos continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a un parque casi vacío.

Yukino se paró de golpe por lo que Rogue se paró metros atrás y se acercó lentamente hacia ella. En eso que Yukino se da la vuelta y patea con fuerza en la barriga al pobre Dragon Slayer, este al recibir el golpe, se agarra la parte lastimada y por poco no acaba cayendo al suelo.

"Por cosas como esta no deberíamos haberla entrenado"-se maldijo internamente Rogue.

Yukino se da la vuelta y sale corriendo de nuevo, por lo que el Dragon Slayer se aguantó el dolor y continuó persiguiendo la maga de espíritus celestiales.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que alguien se interpuso entre los dos haciendo que ambos se detuvieran. Era Mirajane Strauss.

-Ya basta!- gritó.- No sé qué pasó entre vosotros dos, pero parar ahora mismo, lo único que estáis haciendo es montar un espectáculo muy lamentable de ver a todos los ciudadanos.- Riñó a los dos.- Menos mal que pasaba por aquí…- susurró hablando consigo misma, pero el Dragon Slayer pudo oírla sin dificultad.

-Mira…

-No!- miró enfadada a Rogue.- Contigo estoy muy enfadada Rogue.- dijo dejando confundido al mago.- Si una chica no quiere hablar contigo, pues lo normal es dejarla sola y respetar su opinión y no perseguirla como si fueses un violador del bosque.

-Mira-sama.- la nombró Yukino con sorpresa, esta le sonrió con dulzura.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte te quedarás en mi casa hasta que estés preparada para afrontar todo.

-!No!- gritó Rogue.

-¿No?- dijo Mira volteando al verla con una ceja alzada.

-No…- dijo más débilmente que la otra vez mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente. Mira lo miró con pena.

"Lo siento Rogue, pero esta es la mejor forma de mejorar las cosas…"- pensó la maga de Satan Soul.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mira se había convertido en demonio y se llevó volando a Yukino.

-!Yukino!- gritó, más está solo apartó la mirada. Poco después desaparecieron de la vista del Dragon Slayer.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>-Con mi olfato pude saber dónde estaba la casa de los Strauss, pero Mira no me dejó entrar a verla.<p>

-Vaya amigo… lo tienes jodido.- empezó a reírse.

-¿No me digas?.- Sting paró de reírse.

-Aunque… es un poco raro, ¿Por qué huía de ti?- Rogue se sonrojó tras la pregunta de su amigo y se quedó callado, por lo que Sting solo pudo sonreír y se levantó del asiento.

-Bueno Rogue… sea lo que sea, espero que os arregléis porque no voy a tener a dos nakamas enfrentados y está claro que no permitiré que ninguno de los dos dejéis el gremio. - con esto, Sting dio por finalizada la conversación y se fue.

Por otro lado…

-!Chicos!- Lisanna se acercó a la barra aprovechando que en esta estaban Mavis, Makarov, Cana, Meredy, Wendy y los tres exceed.- Lo habéis oído, Natsu y Lucy…- empezó en voz baja para que solamente ellos la escucharan.

-Si lo sabemos.- le cortó el tercero.

-!Ah! Bueno… ¿y cual va ser el siguiente movimiento?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-En realidad…- empezó la primera con calma.- hemos decidido dejar todo esto, lo mejor es y que ellos marquen su propio destino.

-Pero…- reprochó Lisanna.

-Ya está decidido Lisanna, mis mocosos tienen que ser capaces por ellos mismo de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Aun así… ¿Vosotros estáis de acuerdo con esto?.- dijo mirando a sus nakamas.

-Qué se le va hacer…- dijo Charle mientras miraba al gremio.

-En realidad… todo esto me cansa mucho…- se disculpó la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

-Es lo mejor…- dijo solamente Lily. Cana, Happy y Meredy solo sonriendo para disculparse con la maga.

Lisanna derrotada, decidió también dejar todo el asunto y abandonó el lugar para ir a su casa y hacerle compañía a Yukino.

El grupo, después de que Lisanna se fuera sonrió maliciosamente.

-Je je je, cómo si fuéramos a dejar esto.- dijo la primera en bajito.

-Mis mocosos son unos descerebrados, si los dejáramos a su suerte nunca llegarían a darse cuenta de lo que es obvio.

-Jajajaja estos chicos necesitan un "pequeño" empujón de nuestra parte.- dijo Cana para luego seguir bebiendo de su barril.

-Jijijiji pobre Lisanna, ni se imagina que acaba de ser incluida junto con Sting cómo la pareja Stili!- dijo Meredy.

-Aye!- asintió.- gracias por la información chicos.- de entre las sombras aparecen dos exceed, Lector y Frosh.

-!De nada! Todo por un echar un cable.- dijo Lector.- Además… a Sting-sama se le nota mucho que siente algo por esa maga, sobre todo el día de la fiesta.- dijo Lector recordando aquel día.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo.

-Se gusssssstan mutuamente.- dijo Happy, pues sus compinches (las chicas que fueron a la fiesta de pijamas) hace unos minutos habían dicho que Lisanna admitió gustarle Sting y a este, según Lector y Frosh también le gustaba Lisanna.

-Esto cada vez se pone mejor.- dijo entusiasmada Wendy.

Todos los del grupo (menos Lily y Charle ya que estaban bebiendo) se pusieron a reír a lo Happy maliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhm... no tengo nada que contar... CHAO :D<strong>

**Muchos besos a todos (los lectores fantasmas incluidos)**

**Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	25. Chapter 25

**Holaaaa :D que tal estáis todos?**

**Yo estoy muy feliz la verdad :)))**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS DEL FIC: <strong>** E estado dándole vuelta a una cosa y e decidido que... ME RINDO! Ya no sé si a la pareja de Sting x Lisanna se le dice Stili, Stinli o Stingli yo lo voy a dejar en Stinli y listo! ( De verdad... me estaba rayando mucho con esto ·_·)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS: <strong>

**Evunchi2020: jajaja eres una loquisha, tu lo sabes, yo lo sé y tu hermano... también! :D Pues ahora estoy intentando poner a todas las parejas al mismo nivel para que den el gran paso que dieron Natsu y Lucy XD cuando llegue ese momento ya decidiré cual será la siguiente :3**

**Gabriela Canales: Yo llegaría a beber más que Cana ( en alcohol no, pero en chocomilks, sí XD) Aixxxx es que ahora me gustó la idea de lo de las bodas ( claro está tenía pensado hacerlas, pero ahora tengo la idea más clara) :))) Me compadezco de Lisanna u.u y de Laxus también... Mira es dura de roer -.- Frosh y Lector no puede ser menos y si no los ponía los iba a acabar olvidando y todo el mundo se preguntaría donde están XD**

**Eagle Gold: Aixxxxx :3 Pues me alegro mucho que te gustara, de verdad :)))**

**Lady Marina-chan: La verdad es que le dí muchas vueltas a esa frase... no estaba muy segura si dejársela o cambiársela, pero al final la dejé y que me dijeras que te dio gracias pues... me relajó bastante :)))**

**lau-chan200111: jijijiji soy mala :3 No si tranquila eso no va a pasar, si no el fic sería muy aburrido XD Por un momento pensé que no te acordabas porque hacía ya bastante tiempo (para mi, y seguro que para ti también u.u) que no había actualizado... aun que supongo que también tiene algo que ver esto XD**

**vale: Nunca pensé que alguien reaccionaría así ·_· eh bueeeeno *se una a ella y empieza a saltar en la cama * :D Tus ideas son perfectas ( aunque no entendí lo que me quisiste decir en la idea de la pareja de Mira y Laxus... perdón ;.;) Me has ayudado mucho y eres el motivo por el cual actualicé tan rápido pues suelo tardarme tres semana u.u ( y después dice que los reviews no sirven para nada :3) Con Levy y Gajeel me gusta la idea que me diste aun que lo haré de una manera más peculiar todo ( como cuando hice que Lucy y Natsu se "confesaran", no quiero que todo suceda tan rápido, pues en algunos fics se declaran muy rápido y yo quiero que surja todo... un poco más lento, aprovechar los personajes y sus sentimientos lo mejor que pueda, pero como aun soy principiante me cuesta poner las cosas como quiero y surgen contratiempos, además de que me ponggo depresiva al igual que Rogue en estos caps u.u Con la idea de Juvia y Gray, pues yo estaba pensando justo en hacer eso ( las grandes mentes piensan igual ewe) me gusta ese método pues se pude narrar los pensamientos de Gray y ver como se da cuenta de que está enamorado de ella... me encanta! :3 Voy a empezar a por más escenas de Erza y Jellal y de Mira y Laxus pues muchos me los habéis pedido. Yukino lo explicará todo en el siguiente cap ( estoy deseando hacer un P.O.V Yukino! *.*) * lee el segundo review* Aixxxxxx que linda ewe, si no pasa nada no te preocupes, al contrario estoy muy feliz de que me dieras esas ideas en verdad muchas gracias *la abraza* como ya te dije, voy a hacer esto un poco peculiar así que Gajeel se confesará dos veces, una en medio del gremio y otra fuera... sheeee... raro verdad? ewe jijiji ya tengo tomo pensado. En fin, voy a parar o si no esto va parecer una autobiografía u.u Muchísisisisisisiisismaaaaasss gracias *.* *la abraza otra vez* me fuiste de gran ayuda y espero saber de ti pronto :))) Muchos besos! :D**

**Diane Redfox: Pues has tenido suerte esta vez Dien-nee pues e actualizado antes de lo que esperaba :3 Disfruta mucho den cap :))) - Cana es la ama! - se pone gafas a lo badass y le da otras iguales a Cana.- Yeah biches! *se cree la ama del universo ok no XD Pues nada más que decir Diane-nee u.u Espero que te guste el cap n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: El plan descubierto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V LISANNA<strong>

Suspiré por enésima vez ese día mientras andaba hacia mi casa.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que todos se rindieran con el plan, sobre todo después de conseguir que Natsu y Lucy fueran novios, cosa que muy pocos sabían y así se quedaría hasta que la parejita decidiera revelarlo.

Toda esta situación me traía sin cuidado, ¿Qué haría ella a partir de ahora? Una imagen fugaz de un rubio con sexy sonrisa pasó por su mente. Me sonrojé ante lo que había pensado. Vamos Lisanna relájate, ni su sonrisa es sexy ni conseguirás nada con él, antes de que te des cuenta ninguno de los Sabertooth estará aquí ya.

Llegué a casa y entré en esta suspirando de nuevo.

-!Estoy en casa!- anuncié en voz alta.

-Bienvenida.- contestó mi hermana desde la cocina. Fui hacia allí encontrándome con Mira-nee cocinando.- Qué tal todo por el gremio?

-Bien… Kinana está haciendo un gran trabajo sustituyéndote.- miré hacia el techo.- ¿Qué tal Yukino?

-Espero que no sea mucho trabajo para ella.- se apoya en la encimera.- Yukino está ya más tranquila, ahora mismo se está duchando.

-Uhm…

-Y dime Lisanna, ¿Hay alguna novedad?-En ese momento le vino a la cabeza el tema del inesperado abandono que tuvieron todos en lo de las parejas. Carraspeo un poco.

-Déjame pensar… Juvia sigue acosando a Gray, este la ignora, Meredy, Erza y Jellal están enfadados porque Ultear no quiere salir de casa… uhm… Ah sí! Evergreen, Freed y Bixlow acaban de venir de su misión… Gajeel está muy pensativo, Lucy, Natsu y Happy creo que están pensando en coger una misión…- Seguiría hablando si mi hermana no me hubiera interrumpido en ese momento.

-¿Y qué tal Rogue?

-Uhm..- ya sabía adonde quería llegar su hermana.- nada bien, se pasó toda la mañana deprimido en una mesa…-dije apenada.- ¿Al final Yukino te dijo algo?

-No…no pude sonsacarle ningún tipo de información y tampoco quería presionarla demasiado.

-Tal vez…- me puse a pensar.- Rogue la besó y ella al recordarlo, muerta de la vergüenza salió corriendo.

-No… seguro que fue algo así como.- se quedó pensando.- Rogue la besó y como no tuvo suficiente empezó a manosearla aprovechando que Yukino estaba borracha, ella al recordarlo todo al día siguiente, quiso huir de él.- se queda callada.- Si fue eso..- Mira-nee cogió un cuchillo y un aura oscura la envolvió.

-Se arrepentirá.- me puse a estallar los dedos mientras un aura muy similar me envolvía.

-!NO! !Os equivocáis!.- gritó una voz desde la puerta de la cocina, nuestras auras oscuras desaparecieron y miramos hacia la puerta.

-Yukino…- la nombré en un hilo de voz.

-Os lo contaré todo, pero…- miró hacia nosotras sonrojada.- No le hagáis daño por favor!

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V ERZA<strong>

En este momento estaba mirando hacia Jellal con el ceño fruncido, él estaba muy enfadado por la actitud de Ultear, bueno… ella también lo estaba, pero no tanto como él.

-Deberías relajarte, Jellal.- le puse una mano en el hombro.- Ya verás cómo al final vuelve a salir de casa, solo hay que darle tiempo para que recapacite.-él suspiró.

-Si… lo sé, pero.- hace una sutil mueca.- me parece increíble que se ponga a actuar así.

-Lo que me parece increíble es cómo actuó aquella noche, no sabía que era así al estar borracha. Aunque bueno… supongo que bueno supongo que yo tampoco soy una santa borracha.- me acerco un poco más a él. Él se rió.

-Muchos dicen que eres peligrosa estando borracha.- Jellal dejó de mirar la mesa y me miró por lo que nuestro rostros quedaron muy juntos y nos sonrojamos. Ambos nos alejamos un poco y miramos hacia un lado, visiblemente nerviosos. A causa de esta situación me olvidé de preguntarle quien había dicho tal cosa… lo pagaría muy caro por decir eso de ella.

"Vamos Erza, piensa algo para romper este momento tan incómodo… uuuuugggh! Vamoooossss!"

-Pues parece que hace calor.- me di un fuerte facepalm mentalmente.

-Si-i-i-i.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V MEREDY<strong>

Kyyyyyaaaaa! Frustración instantánea! Estaban tan cerca…

"Pues parece que hace calor"- pensé imitando la voz de Erza haciéndole burla.

¿De verdad? Genius Erza, !Genius! Venga por favor!

Unos golpecitos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Frosh?

-Meredy…- sollozó. "Kyyyaaa! Sabe mi nombre!"- Rogue está triste…-En ese momento sentí pena por el exceed. Según había escuchado, Yukino estaba en casa de los Strauss pues algo había ocurrido entre ella y Rogue.-¿Cuándo volverá Yukino?

-Oh Frosh! Eso ni yo lo sé, pero lo hará cuando esté preparada… preparada para afrontar a Rogue.

-Pero Rogue no hizo nada malo.- volvió a sollozar. "Ahora que lo pienso bien… Frosh estuvo con ellos dos la noche que ocurrió todo."

-Además.-agregó.- Yukino quiere a Rogue.- esto hizo que me centrara totalmente en Frosh.

-¿Lo quiere?- Frosh a sintió.

-¿Seguro?- volvió a asentir.

-¿Pero lo quiere en plan "le gussssssta"?- le preguntó imitando a Happy pues aunque Frosh era muy inocente, él sabía perfectamente que cuando alguien decía "le gussssta" como lo dice Happy, era que le gustaba de verdad. Él volvió a asentir sin dudar siquiera.

-Claro… y cómo Rogue está así de afectado, quiere decir que a Rogue también le gusta Yukino!.- se alegró al llegar a esa conclusión.

-Frosh piensa lo mimo.- dijo esta vez más animado. Rápidamente saqué el papel donde estaba anotadas las parejas y puse lo siguiente:

Rogue x Yukino = Roguekino

-Bien! Voy a dejársela al maestro!- me levanté y fui al despacho y dejé la nota encima de la mesa para que la leyera luego, pues este se había ido junto con Sting a una pequeña reunión de maestros. Después salí de allí tatareando una canción.

"Ultear ya habría acabado todo el helado?"

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V ?<strong>

Me crucé con Meredy por las escaleras… se le veía muy alegre.

Llegué a la puerta del despacho del maestro y peté nadie contestó. Abrí la puerta y entré, miré bien y no lo vi. Cuando me disponía salir de allí me fijé en una nota que había en la mesa, pensando que era algún mensaje que puso para que supiéramos donde estaba.

¿Nalu? ¿Gale? ¿Gruvia? ¿Jerza? ¿Lami? ¿Stinli? ¿Roguekino?

"¿Pero que era todo eso?"

Dejé la nota donde la encontré y me fui.

"Ya me ocuparé de saber lo que pasa… por las buenas o por la malas"

* * *

><p><strong>En teoría ya debería estar en la cama así que haré una despedida bien rápida :)<strong>

**Muchos besos!**

**Se despide... Yuki Marvell :)))**


	26. Chapter 26

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**jbadillodavila: Así es Erza cuando se trata de Jellal XD**

**noeee. cruz: Le robé un poquisho de helado de xocolate de Ultear para ti, no digaxxx nada, toma :B *le pasa el helado* Tendrás que esperar para saber quien es :3**

**Lady Marina- chan: Meredy sabe de lo que habla XD Frosh siempre será leeendo :3 Y Lisanna ahora tendrá en otra en la que pensar, si lees el cap sabrás de lo que hablo ;) Y sobre el chico/a misterioso/osa estará en las sombras por un ratito más (?)**

**Gabriela Canales: No sé quien/ que demonios es Watamote XD Yukino y Rogue tendrán que hablar largo y entendido sobre el asunto. Pues haré las bodas como quiera yo entonces XD Lisanna es una loquisha y Ultear... TAMBIÉN! (?**

**Eagle Gold: Pues la verdad es que me alegro mucho de que sea así :)))**

**Evunchi2020: Haría lo de HappyXCharle, pero Happy ya está en el grupo de los shiopeadores. Puse en este cap un poco de Nalu y el Gruvia está en proceso XD creo que hay que darle a Gray tiempo para pensar...**

**Diane Redfox: Muajajjajja no te lo diré :D Pues si, tenía que hacer honor a mis raíces XD JAJJAJAJAJA XDDDDD Pues no creo que este cap las resuelva así tu sigue con tu transformación XD Muchos besos Diane-nee :))))**

**EyeProphecy: ok ok, escribo más, tranquila XD**

**vale (guest) : De nadaxxx :B Pues yo creo que todos toman en cuenta a los guets... al menos en mi opinión, pero que sabré yo XD Gale tendrá que esperar pero el Gruvia empieza ya! :D **

**LunaDeVenecia: Creo que te amo *n* Luna eres una loquisha, deberías dormir más, pero bueno fue a hablar la quien se queda hasta como mínimo a la una y media leyendo XD ( estando en vacaciones o al día siguiente con clases) Pues no , no dejaré ningún fic sin terminar, a mi me fastidia mucho cuando un escritor deja los fics sin terminar así que no quiero hacer eso ·3· Seguiré así :D Nos leemos Luna :)))**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: Revelación, confrontación y miedo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V LUCY<strong>

Suspiré y me dejé desplomar la mayor parte de mi cuerpo sobre la mesa.

Esa tarde era muy tranquila… y eso me aburría, ya me había acostumbrado al ambiente loco y desenfrenado del gremio y ese cambio de conducta en todo en general me descolocaba un poco.

Dejé de juguetear con mi pelo y me senté erguida. Nada, por allí… nada por allá… Ajá! Allí estaba. Mi Natsu Dragneel. Sonreí ante tal pensamiento. Nunca pude imaginar que ese pirómano llegase a afectarme tanto, pero ahora sabía que no tenía escapatoria y la verdad es que… no tenía intención de escapar de él.

De repente él dejó de pelear con Gray y me miró. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Luego me sonrió y sentí que me derretía, pero algo me sacó de mi burbuja, unas risas. Miré hacia atrás, era Warrem. Él se acercó a mí.

-Tranquila no diré nada.

-Ya contaba con ello.- dije relajada, pero había algo oscuro en mi voz y él pareció notarlo.- Me sorprende tu capacidad de aguante.

-¿Perdón?- estaba claro que no me entendía.

-Bueno, ya sabes… te adentras en nuestras mentes con la falsa intención de hablarnos, así lo que pensamos en todo ese momento te lo decimos sin darnos cuenta.- lo miré curiosa.- Apuesto a que sabes más de lo que sabe Mirajane y eso de no contar nada… yo no podría hacerlo.

-Vaya, eso es todo un honor.

-Y no lo has negado.- él se rio por lo bajo.

-No tengo intención de mentir.- después de eso solo nos quedamos mirando sin decir nada hasta que…

-!Luce!-Natsu se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y como era habitual invadió mi espacio personal, miró a Warrem seriamente a modo de advertencia y seguidamente volvió a sonreír para que nadie se diera cuenta de su cambio de humor.- VAMOS A PESCAR!.- me cogió de la muñeca y tiró de mi hacia fuera del gremio.

Corrió y corrió hasta que llegamos al lago donde siempre vamos a pescar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me preguntó Natsu seriamente.

-¿Perdón?- Vaya… ahora me sentía igual de despistada que Warrem minutos atrás.

-No me gusta que hables con otros chicos.- dijo disgustado.

-¿Perdón?- Dije sin poder creérmelo.

-!Lo siento! !Pero no lo aguanto!

-Pues tendremos que arreglar eso.

-Estaría más relajado si supieran que estás conmigo…

-Pero así no nos dejarán a solas nunca! A menos que después inventen rumores…

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé… pero…- se quedó callado al no tener más ideas y simplemente me abrazó, yo le devolví el abrazo. Ayyyy nada ni nadie podría estropear este momento.- Dime… ¿Qué clase de rumores se inventaría?- me preguntó pícaramente para luego soplar mi cuello haciendo que me diera un escalofrío y me sonrojara a más no poder. Rectifico! Él sí podría estropear el momento!

-!Natsu!-grité furiosa, esto solo se empezó a reír alocadamente. Juro que lo mato!

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V YUKINO<strong>

* * *

><p>Me pasé las manos otra vez con nerviosismo intentando distraerme un rato.<p>

-Si no quieres contarlo está bien.- me dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-No, no, está bien.- ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-No te vamos a juzgar si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-Bueno…-hice una mueca.- Seguro pensareis que mi comportamiento es muy estúpido.- Ella pareció querer decirme algo, pero de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y las chicas entraron mientras tenían una tranquila conversación.

-Donde están las demás?- le preguntó Mira a su hermana.

-Ever está desaparecida, Cana según Wakaba, está hablando con el maestro y Levy y Juvia fueron a buscar a Lucy ni idea de donde puede… - en ese momento unos pasos apresuramos interrumpieron y casi al instante aparecieron Levy, Juvia y Lucy por la puerta.

-Sentimos la demora/ Juvia siente la demora- se disculparon tan pronto como llegaron.

-No tiene importancia.- les dijo Mira.- pero parecéis cansadas, desde donde habéis venido corriendo?

-Desde el bosque- respondió Lucy.

-Ara, y eso?

-Lucy estaba pescando con Natsu.- dijo rápidamente Levy, pero la verdad es que ella y Juvia se los había encontrado bien acurrucaditos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Ya veo, eso es muy normal…- dijo poniendo un dedo en el mentón, luego sonrió.- Bueno, ahora que estamos todas.- me miró.- puedes empezar Yukino.

Cerré los ojos, cogí aire y luego miré a todas con determinación, hasta que me fijé en una especialmente.- Quién es esa?- pregunté con una gotita en la sien, pues una chica tenía una bolsa marrón típica donde llevar tu almuerzo… sobre su cabeza.

-!Ah!- exclamó Meredy.- Es Ultear.- agarró la bolsa, pero antes de poder quitársela, Ultear la agarró también y la mantuvo en su sitio, Meredy rió nerviosa.- Como ves… aún no lo ha superado. Todas menos Ultear nos pusimos una mano en la frente.

Erza carraspeó.- Bueno… dejando esto de lado… Yukino.- todas dirigieron su mirada hacia a mí, yo volví a inspirar profundamente y procedí a contárselo todo, cuando acabé hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Eso es todo?- dijo Lisanna rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno…yo-yo-o-o.- sentí que me ponía colorada.

-A ver.- intervino Mira.- dinos que es lo que te preocupa… por qué no quieres hablar con Rogue?

-Bueno… mi comportamiento… yo.

-Te contaré algo Yukino.- Levy se acercó y me cogió de las manos.- Esto pasó cuando estamos entrenando para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, una noche… bueno… se podría decir que una cosa llegó a la otra y Erza, Juvia, Lu-chan, Charle, Wendy y yo quedamos borrachas y cuando aparecieron los chicos, eso fue todo un caos, Erza empezó a golpear a Jet y Droy, Juvia no paraba de llorar y de abrazar a Gray, Wendy se desmayó, Charle se sentó encima de Happy y le mando hacer de otros animales, Lu-chan le mandó hacer a Natsu un sinfín de cosas, como acariciarla, comer huevo y llevarla al baño y la verdad es que nada de eso hizo que nos miráramos con mala cara ni nada de eso y no volvimos a tocar el tema.

-Lo que quiere decir Levy-chan es que no tienes que preocuparte de nada.- dijo Lucy acercándose a mi.- Estabas borracha y no sabías lo que hacías y Rogue no te juzgará, además no te pareció lindo que se quedara contigo por miedo que te pasara algo?- ante esto me sonrojé.

-Cierto y aparte te tocó una teta hace ya un tiempo y eso no le hizo ningún mal a vuestra relación, no?- comentó Lisanna con picardía. Ante esto me sonrojé más si era posible

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso!?- Nadie me respondió

-Dinos Yukino.- dijo Meredy.- A ti te gusta Rogue, cierto?- a este punto ya me estaba saliendo humo por las orejas. Tragué sonoramente y en un hilo de voz respondí.

-Siii…- que lo afirmara hizo que se emocionaran.- Es por eso que…- me levanté de la cama con determinación.- Voy a ir a hablar con él ahora mismo!- salí de la habitación mientras ellas me animaban y cuando salí de la casa empecé a correr por las calles esperando encontrarle. No hizo falta que corriera mucho.

-Rogue…

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V JUVIA<strong>

* * *

><p>Me levanté del suelo e inspirada por la determinación de Yukino y yo también salí de allí. Tenía que encontrar a Gray-sama.<p>

Tras unos diez minutos corriendo me lo encontré caminando cerca de un río, por suerte para mí solo estábamos allí nosotros. Sentí que mi corazón explotaría y no era solo por la carrera.

-¿Juvia?- preguntó extrañado al ver que me paraba en frente suya con la mirada baja dejando unos pocos metros entre los dos.

-Gray-sama… Juvia no aguanta más y a pesar que lo ama con fuerza, tanta espera hace daño a Juvia, así que Gray-sama.- lo miré con determinación.-Juvia quiere saber si en verdad Gray-sama siente algo por Juvia.- agaché la mirada. Pasó lo que parecía ser una eternidad y todo se mantuvo en silencio.- Esa es su respuesta… ¿Gray-sama?

Como no dijo nada sonreí con ironía y me di la vuelta, tras dar unos pasos me giré hacia él, pero aun así no le miré.

- ¿Sabe una cosa, Gray-sama? Juvia no desaparecerá, no morirá, no piense que eso le pasará a la gente importante para usted porque si no, no podrá ser feliz y eso es lo que Juvia quiere para ti, Gray-sama, que sea feliz.- Salií de allí en silencio sin mirar atrás, poco después no pude aguantar y tanto como mis lágrimas como la lluvia empezaron a caer con fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V STING<strong>

* * *

><p>-Sting.- me llamó una voz desde mis espaldas, me giré, era Lisanna quien acababa de llegar.<p>

-Hola Lisanna.- dije sin ánimos, por lo que ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? - clavé mi mirada en mi cerveza.

-Cierta persona me dijo que hay varias personas intentando unir parejas en el gremio.- al estar tan concentrado en mi cerveza no me di cuenta de la tensión que tenía ahora la chica que estaba detrás mía.- Sinceramente eso me parece de lo peor, eso es de gente entrometida, que no sabe lo que hacer y juega con los sentimientos de las personas como si fuera un juego para ellos, a esa clase de personas… las odio.- Sentí un olor de lágrimas a mi espalda así que me giré rápidamente.- ¿Lisanna?- pera esta ya se había ido.

Corrí hacia las puertas del gremio, pero me paré al ver que estaba lloviendo fuera. No podría seguir su olor.

"Había dicho algo malo?"

Lector se acercó a mí junto con Frosh, cruzó los brazos y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué?-Tío, hasta Frosh me miraba con seriedad. Lector resopló y se fue con Frosh de nuevo hacia la barra dejándome solo.

"Pero qué es lo que había hecho mal?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sin comentarios ·_·**

**Muchos besos a todos! :))**

**Se despide... Yuki Marvell**


	27. Chapter 27

**Contestación a los reviews**

**jbadillodavila: Es su marca de identidad (? Pues la verdad es que si, es un milagro uwu**

**Totomaru Shiba: ( Oh! Te cambiaste el nombre ewe) Diosss lo empecé a ver y me encanta y si, da vergüenza ajena ( morí cuando el padre la encontró dormida en el suelo al lado del aparato para los masajes y el juego hentaioso aun puesto XD) A mí mas que a los padrinos mágicos me recordó a los Simpsons. Me alegro un montón de que te guste tanto me hace super feliz *o* Me gusta el drama ewe y también la gente loquisha (?**

**Evunchi2020: Ñeee... puedes maldecir tanto como quieras a Gray, no me importa e.e Me encanta cuando la gente dice que le gusta tanto mi fic, es tan satisfactorio y hace que quiera seguir escribiendo y escribiendo aun que eso gaste mi tiempo libre, pero da igual ahora se ha convertido en mi pan de cada día (? Oh *o* me haces muy sentir aliviada cuando me dices que te da igual cuando actualiza, te quieroooo * la abraza fuertemente * Ya te pondré más Gale 7.7**

**LucyNamiKagome: La ha cagado en todo lo cagable ewe me encanta tenerlo en esta situación muajajjaj :D A mi también me gusta más el Nalu :3 pero el Stili tampoco está mal =) **

**Erenia of Heaven Scarlet: Aquí tienes Pris, lamento haber tardado uwu Y bueno no tengo mucho que decirte, salvo que ahora mismo voy a responderte el PM ewe PD: Pues si el anterior te ha parecido corto este te va parecer un Drabble (? Y sobre el Stili... si, creo que lo tendré pronto, creo que va a ser la segunda pareja formada, pero no lo sé, tengo muchas con las que trabajar y no se que ritmo va a llevar cada una uwu**

**Lady Marina-chan: Me dio penita hacer sufrir a Juvia, pero era necesario, no podía hacer que Gray contestara que si que le gustaba Juvia tan pronto, me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas ewe (? Esa es una de las razones por la que hice que Sting la cagara. Natsu celoso siempre me ha parecido muy achuchable 7.7**

**Vale ( guest) : Yo estoy muy orgullosa de como me quedó el capítulo anterior y que además que lo digas tu también, infla mi ego XD Intentaré darte pronto tu Gale, intentaré hacerlo perfecto para que estés orgullosa de mi e.e (?**

**lau-chan2000111: Lo esconden porque si lo descubren, los del gremio no nos lo dejarían solo en un tiempo y Erza no los dejaría dormir juntos en la misma cama hasta que se casaran o al menos hasta que Jellal le hiciera olvidarse de eso ewe ewe ewe (? Lo de Juvia solo hace acelerar el proceso, porque es obvio que eso dos quedarán juntos ewe al menos en mi fic porque tal vez Mashima no está de acuerdo TTWTT Me encantó que recalcaras lo de Sting en mayúsculas XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: Corazón dolido… tormenta desatada.<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrí la puerta del baño y salí de él totalmente vestida con un pijama de manga larga y una toalla en las manos para secarme el pelo, en eso que escucho un golpe en mi ventana, miro hacia allí un poco sobresaltada, pero me relajo al ver quien es, rápidamente gateo por la cama y abro la ventana, luego me aparto para dejar pasar a Natsu y vuelvo a cerrar la ventana.<p>

Ambos nos bajamos de la cama y nos quedamos un rato en silencio escuchando solamente la fuerte tormenta que se formó de un momento a otro en Magnolia.

Natsu carraspeó y se dispuso a hablar.

―Lo siento… por esto. ―dijo señalando el rastro de agua que dejó desde la cama hasta el suelo.

―No pasa nada, se secará en un rato. ― dije restándole importancia, luego observé como gotas de agua se precipitaban desde la ropa de Natsu hasta el suelo. ―Te traeré una toalla.

―Oh! No, no hace falta. ― se prendió fuego a él mismo y de un rato ya estaba seco de nuevo.

―Vaya… bueno, tengo que irme a secar el suelo, ponte cómodo. ― al rato ya estaba mirando dentro de mi nevera. Suspiré resignada y fui al baño.

Me peiné el pelo y encendí el secador, cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba cantando y empecé a bailar mientras mi pelo ― ahora más seco ―se agitaba por el aire que salía del secador.

En eso que por el rabillo del ojo veo que Natsu me observa apoyado en el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados por el pelo, una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y la ceja alzada por la incredulidad.

Maldijo al darse cuenta que no había cerrado la puerta.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron y tras carraspear levente me dispuse a ponerme de nuevo con el trabajo de secarme el pelo con toda la dignidad que pude reuní.

Natsu se fue mientras negaba divertido con la cabeza.

Cuando terminé de secarme el pelo, me peiné, guardé el secador y salí del baño.

Natsu ya estaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados dejándome cierto espacio para echarme a su lado.

Me acosté y me tapé con la manta hasta el cuello.

De un momento ya estaba atrapada por los brazos de Natsu y en vez de patearle como antes habría hecho, miré hacia sus ojos ― ahora abiertos ― y sonreí calidamente.

―Buenas noches, Natsu. ― le besé dulcemente en los labios y me acomodé bien entre sus brazos, dejando mi cabeza bajo su barbilla. Él me beso en la coronilla y me estrechó más fuertemente. Ambos nos dormimos ajenos a lo que pasaba no muy lejos de mi casa.

En ese momento en el gremio, Mirajane se vio sola en el gremio pues todos se habían ido por miedo que la tormenta se hiciera más fuerte y lo que supondría ir a sus casas si eso pasaba.

―Vaya.- suspiré mirando por una de las ventanas del gremio.― que mal día para no traer paraguas. ― cuando estuve lista para irme, cogí mi chaquetita y me la puse, me acerqué a la salida y me abracé a mí misma para conservar lo mejor que podía el calor.

―Oye. ― Una voz grave sonó a mis espaldas y me giré lista para atacar, pero me relajé al ver quien era.

―Laxus… ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Le pregunté confundida pues no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Laxus estuviera a esas horas por el gremio solo, además de que no lo había oído.

―Bueno…el viejo me dijo que lo esperara en su despacho y como comprenderás me harté de esperarlo porque ha pasado bastante tiempo desde aquello. ― me explicó claramente mosqueado.

―Ya veo…― dije son una sonrisa nerviosa. ― La verdad es que me sorprende bastante que no te hubieras ido antes.

― Lo hizo por el viejo, ya que me iba a pedir un favor, además… no tenía gran cosa que hacer. ― Miró hacia afuera. ― Estás pensando salir con esta tormenta.

― Bueno…si, tu no?

―Nah, no creo que escampe y tardaría mucho en llegar a casa, prefiero quedarme aquí, bueno la verdad es que me da igual.

―Uhm…― me puse a pensar si sería buena idea quedarme una noche en el gremio a solas con Laxus.

―Vamos, quédate, podrías enfermar.

―Uhm… está bien. ― dije mientras me secaba la chaqueta.

Entre los dos cerramos las grandes puertas del gremio y luego nos fuimos a la enfermería.

Yo fui directamente a una de las camillas mientras que Laxus, en su lugar, fue a apoyarse en el marco de la ventana.

Me arropé con la sabana y me dediqué a observar a Laxus intentando no ser tan obvia.

―Laxus.

―¿Uhm?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. ― Gracias por no aprovecharte de mí. ― Eso llamó su atención y me miró confundido. ― Cuando estuve borracha la otra vez. ― aclaré.

― No tienes que dármelas, no me va ese rollo. ― Le dediqué una cálida sonrisa.

― Aun así, me parece correcto agradecértelo.

―A callar mujer, duérmete ya. ― Me reí levemente y le di la espalda dispuesta a dormirme y no porque Laxus me lo había ordena, de eso nada, Mirajane Strauss no recibía órdenes, sino porque realmente se encontraba cansada y no tenía ganas de discutir con Laxus.

Mientras ellos se mantenían a salvo de la tormenta, un chico caminaba bajo esta, recibiendo la ira del viento y la tristeza helada de la lluvia como castigo del dolor que le había causado a Juvia.

Gray no permitiría dejar las cosas así, tenía que pensar, ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos y darle una respuesta, porque al menos Juvia se merecía eso, una respuesta por parte de él después de tanto tiempo tratando de ablandar su corazón y ganarse un lugar especial en él.

Lo malo en todo eso, es que ni él sabía lo que sentía…

En otro lado de Magnolia otro ser sufría, esta vez era la menor de las Strauss, quien lloraba por Sting, porque tenía miedo de que descubriera que ella era un tipo de persona que él odiaba.

Su hermano, al otro lado de la puerta se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada y una ira empezó a hacerse paso por su ser.

Él despezaría a la persona causante de las lágrimas de su hermana.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola chicos, cómo habéis estado? :D**

**Un pequeño aviso un tanto irrelevante, he empezado a editar el fic, pero no habrá grandes cambios así que sigan leyendo sin preocupación :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Contestando reviews<strong>

**Totomaru Shiba: Es que fue buenísimo y así un montón de escenas - espero poder terminar de ver el anime en vacaciones que lo dejé abandonadito 7.7 - Naaaa por el momento Sting estará a salvo, me gusta verlo sufrir, pero no tanto (?) Ya era hora de un poco de Lami pal´pueblo ewe... me acabo de acordar de que también tengo que poner Jerza XD Jajajajajajaja *se ríe para no llorar***

**jbadillodavila: Parece ser que es contagioso (?)**

**deicy: Él sabrá, diga lo que diga no pasará nada malo * se acerca a Gray por la espalda y apoya la pistola en su espalda* Yo de ti lo pensaría dos veces *susurra en su oído***

**Evunchi2020: Okyyy! Adelante con el Gale n.n/**

**Maria Amarilla: (Tu nick me da gracia no se por que XD (?)) Todo a su debido tiempo ewe **

**Lady Marina-chan : Solo un poquito (?) Ya, ya, ya, tranquila, solo está confundido además dijo "tratando" ¿ pero Juvia lo habrá conseguido? Yo mismo te contesto ahora, si lo hizo, pero no quiero que estén juntos tan rápido ewe Gray se hace amar (?) Me apetecía hacer una escena Nalu ya que los tengo juntos :p Mirajane es una macha que se respeta (?)¿Quieres que Sting sufra? LOL! XD Y después dices que yo soy la mala XD**

**Erenia of Heaven Scarlet: No me digas (?) Aun que bueno ambas sabemos que las dos somos despistadas así que meh *se pone a saltar en la cama porque **(Mard Geer ) **Yolo! Aquí otro drabble para la señorita Pris! (?) Espera sentada guapa el Stili ni se yo cuando viene, todo depende de mi Inspiración-san así yo también esperaré sentada *se sienta a su lado* Buen consejo para Sting, lo va a necesitar ewe Pues yo si tengo algo que decirte, ahora mismo me voy a contestar tu PM :D *le devuelve el abacho y se va no sin antes darle helado***

**gwevinlove: Los amores son importantes en la vida, Lissana estaba mirando por el bien común TwT(?) Yo también lo amo aun si es tsundere, se podría decir que es parte de su encanto (?)**

**vale (guest): ¿¡Meses!? XD Dirás semanas, mujer XD Ah por cierto, el Gale empieza /(*-*)/(*-*)/ Y hablando del Gale, al final no se si voy a hacer que se declaren en dos sitios, pero ya...ya veré lo que hago :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: Respuestas<strong>

* * *

><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado a su casa y se había sentado pesadamente en su cama sin ni siquiera molestarse en quitarse las ropas mojadas, lo único que quería hacer en este momento era pensar, simplemente pensar.<p>

Pasaron minutos, sino horas y finalmente se decidió, estaba listo para ver a la maga de agua y darle una respuesta.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente ignorando el dolor que produjeron sus músculos agarrotados y salió de casa adentrándose en la tormenta que el mismo, en cierto modo, había provocado.

No podía ni quería esperar, el pensar que Juvia estaba sufriendo en ese mismo momento le daba las fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra el viento y la lluvia, no le importaba si pisaba un charco de fría agua y se calaba los zapatos o si el viento le cortaba los labios hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar, él iría a verla esa misma noche y aclararía todo de una vez por todas.

En ese mismo momento, otros dos magos estaban bajo la lluvia, pero a diferencia de Gray, estos corrían lo más rápido posible para llegar a la casa de los Strauss y escapando así de la furiosa tormenta.

Cuando llegaron, pulsaron dos veces el timbre de la casa con impaciencia y Elfman abrió la puerta.

Rápidamente les dejó entrar y Yukino y Rogue suspiraron aliviados al sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a entrar en calor poco a poco.

Yukino se quitó la capa que Rogue le había dado cuando la lluvia había empezado a caer mientras estaban hablando.

―Gracias por prestarme la capa Rogue-sama ― dijo con gratitud ― pero tú has acabado todo mojado. ― Aunque la verdad a pesar de la capa, la lluvia también había conseguido alcanzarla.

―Da igual, lo importante es que tú estés bien y no cojas un resfriado. ― ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse por sus palabras. ― !Oh! Tu flor… ya no está.

Se llevó la mano al pelo y en efecto, su flor no estaba, se le debió caer a causa del viento.,

― No importa…

Él se le quedó mirando y sus penetrantes ojos rojos la hicieron sentir nerviosa.

―Me alegro que hayamos solucionado las cosas. ― sonrió. Yukino le sonrió de vuelta.

En ese momento llegó Elfman, quien se había ido a buscar unas toallas al piso arriba.

―Aquí tenéis ― les entregó las toallas ― Ambos podéis quedaros toda la noche, no será buena idea que salgáis con este tiempo.

―No se moleste Elfman-sama, solo viene para aquí para coger mis cosas, estoy lista para volver con los de mi gremio.

―No es de hombres rechazar la hospitalidad de alguien! ― Ambos magos se sobresaltaron por el inesperado grito, aun si eso era habitual en Elfman.

―Está bien…― habló débilmente Yukino.

―Rogue te he dejado ropa en mi habitación, ve a cambiarte, primera puerta a la izquierda.

Rogue se fue a cambiar dejando a ambos magos solos en la planta de abajo.

―Yukino, antes de que te vayas a cambiar ― esto hizo que Yukino se detuviera en las escaleras y lo mirara interrogante. ― Lissana no se encuentra muy bien y no sé que hacer, no me deja entrar en su habitación.

―¿Y Mira-sama?

―No ha aparecido todavía, supongo que se habrá quedado a dormir en el gremio.

―Ya veo… No te preocupes Elfman-sama, haré lo que pueda para hacerla sentir mejor. ― dijo con determinación.

―Gracias.

Yukino se cambió con rapidez y se dirigió a la habitación de Lissana. Por el camino se encontró con Rogue quien estaba sin camiseta y dándole varias vueltas a la cinturilla del pantalón con fastidio para que no le quedara tan grande.

Esto hizo que se riera levente y Rogue se diera la vuelta para mirarla, pero al hacer esto Yukino vio en pecho desnudo del mago y se sonrojó.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo y la tensión fue creciendo por momentos.

Por suerte Elfman apareció por las escaleras y se llevó a Rogue a la cocina según él porque cocinar es de hombres.

Suspiró aliviada y se acercó a la habitación de Lisanna. Una vez estuvo enfrente petó un tanto insegura pues no sabía si la maga estaba dormida o no ya que no se escuchaba nada.

―¿Lissana―sama? ― petó dos veces más.

Esperó unos segundos, pero no recibió respuesta y pensando que estaba dormida, dio media vuelta, pero en ese momento, el cerrojo de la puerta le indicó que Lissana estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta, cosa que hizo poco después, dejando ver su cara cansada, sus ojos rojos y el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Se acercó a ella y sin decir nada la abrazó.

―Cuando estés listas ya me lo contarás todo. ― Lissana asintió y se abrazó con más fuerza a la maga estelar.

Lejos de allí, en una casa de las afueras, cierto Dragon Slayer comían con rabia unos trozos de metal.

―!Maldita mujer! ― golpeó la mesa y bebió bruscamente un trago de cerveza para luego dejar la jarra de igual forma sobre la mesa. ― ¿Cómo se atreve?

Lily lo miraba desde la lejanía si ganas para intentar que el Dragon Slayer se relajara.

Y pensar que todo esto era porque Cana, aburrida de la vida y sin nada mejor que hacer, había decidido apodar a Gajeel, "Mr. Estatua".

Aburrido de las quejas de Gajeel, Lily decidió que era buen momento para sacar su mejor carta.

―Gajeel. ―Lo llamó, más él lo ignoró y siguió maldiciendo a la maga.

―!Gajeel! ―Lo volvió a llamar, pero de igual forma, fue ignorado.

Cansado de la situación, se transformó y clavó la espada en la mesa, haciendo que Gajeel lo mirase y chasqueara molesto la lengua.

―¿Qué quieres, gato? ― dijo malhumorado.

Volvió a estado normal y tomó asiento despreocupadamente.

―Nada, solo quería decirte algo que te podría interesar.

―!Pues cuéntamelo!

―Levy se irá mañana a una misión.

―¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?

―Escuché a Levy decirle sobre la misión a Mirajane ― Cosa que era mentira, ya que el maestro se lo había dicho para que él se lo dijera a Gajeel.

―En cualquier caso, ¿Por qué me tendría que interesar? Ella tiene su propio equipo y no me importa a donde vaya.

―Sobre eso… ― empezó a tomar su batido de Kiwi, cosa que molestó a Gajeel.

―Cuéntamelo de una vez, joder!

Lentamente posó el batido en sus piernas ya que la mesa había quedado partida.

―Va a ir sola.

―¿Qué? Eso sí que no, la enana no va a ir sola, ¿y si la tormenta sigue igual? ― Y sin más se fue a la habitación a preparar las maletas.

―Seguro mañana a primera hora estará esperando el tren en la estación.

Sonrió maliciosamente al haber cumplido su cometido y siguió bebiéndose su batido de kiwi.

Por otra parte en Fairy Hills, cierta maga intentaba dormir, pero no era capaz, no tenía ni pizca de sueño.

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos en el pasillo.

―!No puedes estar aquí! ― Era Erza-san.

―!Déjame pasar, Erza!

―Gray, date media vuelta o te juro que te sacaré a la fuerza ― ¿!Gray-sama!?

―Tengo que verla, Erza! Tengo que darle una respuesta!

Salió de un salto de la cama y salió al pasillo.

A poca distancia de ella estaban Erza con su típico pijama lila y violeta y Gray totalmente mojado dispuesto a enfrentarse a Erza.

―Gray-sama…

* * *

><p><strong>El Gruvia se acerca turu rurururu (*-*)/**

**Bueno yo me voy ya, que os vaya bien! Besitos para todos :)**

**Se despide...Yuki Marvell**


	29. Chapter 29

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón ;w;**

* * *

><p><strong>-deicy: Un poco de Gruvia pal´pueblo ( tengo la sensación de que vas a querer matarme ü)<strong>

**-Evunchi2020: Primero de nada me disculpo por la tardanza TwT Todo a su debido tiempo, tengo ya alguna ideas de como hacer el Gruvia y el Gale, así que creo que no me tardaré tanto para la próxima. Wiii :D**

**-Erenia of Heaven Scarlet: LOOOOOOL! XDDDD Morí, Pris XD Es que me matas XD Quien sabe, con la de cosas que está haciendo Mashima ultimamente, no me sorprendería ver a Erza venciendo a alguien a base de chanclazos (?) Nuestros amores idiotas nos hacen tener tener pensamientos bipolares respecto a ellos (?) La tensión sensual se fue a la cacerola que ahora está cocinando Elfman mientras canta " yolerei yolerei yijuuu" (?) Oh si ewe eso si que es de hombre 7u7 Pues al final ha sido más tiempo :3 *hushe***

**-lady- werempire: Si lo que Gray-sama necesita son abrasitos *-* Sobre el Jerza... bueno, creo que es la pareja que peor se me da, realmente no se que hacer con ella TwT Así que estoy intentando aplazarla lo más que pueda uwu Aun que creo que haré pequeñas escenas pa´ir ya avanzando un poco.**

**-Shishi Dragneel: *coge a un montón de nekos kawaiis pa´que hagan de escudo* El Gale empieza en el siguiente capítulo éwé**

**-Totomaru Shiba: Práctica (?)Si, tuve que pausarlo uwu Y aun lo sigue estando D: *shora* El Jerza me cuesta mucho, lo siento, aun tengo que pensar que hacer con ellos TwT **

**-Lady Marina-chan: Seeee, no por nada es tsundere (?)Eeeeeeh... bueno... *hushe al árbol más cercano* *se asoma con miedo* No exactamente, pero no se quedan... juntos, es que tengo algo pensado para ellos ewe Todos pidiéndome Jerza y yo aquí sin saber como hacerlo *se deprime* Una tensión muy sensualona si me permites decir 7u7**

**-vale (guest): Si tu no lo sabes, menos sabré yo XD Action...¿de que tipo? ewe (?) Ok no XD Tengo pensado poner acción en la misión de Levy y Gajeel, pero como se me da mal ya puedo ir leyendo escenas de combate...¿Toradora? No, vi un poco del primer episodio, pero no me convenció uwu Gracias :3**

**-Ruka Jimotoraku: Oh *-* Muchas gracias :)))) Ya que te gusta el Stili intentaré incluirlo más en el fic :3 Nos leemos ;3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

* * *

><p>― ¿Gray-sama? ― Juvia no sabía que contestar, la incertidumbre y la felicidad de verlo allí se fueron tan pronto como llegaron al recordar todo lo que había montado en un acto de ¿rebeldía? Bueno, daba igual, lo único en que podía pensar era en que esta noche todo cambiaría para bien o para mal.<p>

Se obligó a si misma a dejar su rostro carente de emociones.

― ¿Qué quiere, Gray- sama?

― He venido a hablar contigo ― supo en su tono de voz que no se iría hasta que cumpliera con lo que venía hacer.

― Erza-san ― Erza, quien había estado mirando al mago de hielo con desconfianza, desplazó la mirada hacía Juvia.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Podría dejar a solas a Gray-sama y a Juvia?

Erza en un principio dudó, pero finalmente hizo desaparecer la espada y se dirigió a las escaleras.

― Si necesitas algo, estaré arriba. ― Y con esto, Erza desapareció escaleras arriba.

El incómodo silencio se prolongó por lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

Juvia se dignó a romper el silencio.

― Vamos abajo a hablar.

― ¿Uhm? ¿Y por qué no a tu habitación? Tendríamos más privacidad.

Juvia se sonrojó y empezó a tartamudear, no por el hecho de que Gray quería estar en privado con ella en su habitación, sino por las cosas que tenía en el interior de esta y que podía espantar al mago de hielo.

Sin duda, tendría que deshacerse de un par de cosas.

Gray se extrañó al ver el cambio de actitud en la maga, pero lo dejó pasar y la siguió escaleras abajo.

Abajo, se cruzaron con Levy, quien había dejado entrar a Gray en la residencia en primer lugar.

Sin decir nada, se levantó del sofá y dejó a ambos magos solos.

Gray se sentó y Juvia se sentó al lado después de servir té a los dos.

Tras un largo suspiro, Gray se decidió a hablar y Juvia envolvió la taza con fuerzas esperándose lo peor.

En la misma residencia, unos pisos más arriba, Levy se dedicaba a preparar su equipaje para la misión.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Levy no se tuvo que girar para saber de quien se trataba.

― No, gracias Erza.

Erza pasó distraídamente un dedo por los libros de la estantería.

― ¿Estarás bien yendo tu sola?

― Eso quiero averiguar, desde que entrené contigo quiero saber si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ir yo sola.

Erza asintió conforme por la respuesta.

― No les has dicho nada a Droy y a Jet, ¿verdad?

Levy suspiró.

― No, ya sabes cómo se ponen, no me apetecía tenerlos llorando y quejándose todo el día.

Erza se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

―Comprendo. No te preocupes, no dejaré que vayan a por ti cuando se enteren.

Levy resopló divertida al imaginarse la escena.

― Te lo agradecería. ― hizo una pausa ― Por cierto… ¿cómo te va con Jellal?

Ahora fue el turno de Erza de suspirar.

― No muy bien, pero no me quejo, es agradable hablar con él, aunque luego es como si huyera.

― Creo que solo tienes que darle un poco más de tiempo, aún tiene que asimilar que ha sido perdonado y no tiene que preocuparse por nada. Ha estado años escapando de un sitio a otro, para él debe ser extraño tanta tranquilidad.

― Lo sé, pero también estoy un poco cansada de esperarle.

Levy sonrió.

―Tal vez debas hacer como Juvia y ponerlo contra la espada y la pared.

Erza frunció el ceño.

― ¿Tu sabes lo que está pasando entre ellos dos?

Levy asintió.

― Si, me lo contó Juvia.

Y Levy le contó todo lo que le había dicho Juvia.

En otra parte de Magnolia, una joven pelirosa entraba en su casa con una bolsa en su mayoría ocupada por helados.

La maga se quitó la piruleta de la boca.

― ¡Ultear, estoy en casa!

Al no recibir respuesta fue al salón – pues allí la luz estaba encendida – y se encontró con la escena de Ultear viendo titanic.

Meredy puso los brazos en jarra.

― Ya está bien Ultear ― se acercó a la lácrima y la apagó ― esto no puede seguir así. Nos hemos enfrentado, a bestias, al consejo y a miles de gremios oscuros con mago muy poderosos. Nunca nos acobardamos antes ellos y tú no vas a hacerlo ahora por haberte pasado con el alcohol y haber hecho el ridículo.

Ultear se levantó del sofá.

― Tienes, razón, iré al gremio y daré la cara.

Decidida, fue a la puerta para salir fuera y la abrió.

Sin decir nada, la cerró y corrió a arroparse al sofá, muerta de frío.

― Ni de coña salgo yo con este tiempo.

De vuelta a la planta baja de Fairy Hills, el mago de hielo se dignó a empezar a hablar.

― He estado dándole vueltas a lo que me dijiste…

Juvia tragó en seco.

― La verdad, es que no estoy muy seguro de que decir, pero tenía que venir a hablar contigo. ― la miró ― Tu misma dijiste que tenía miedo al querer a alguien más por si les pasa lo mismo que a mis padres y a Ur.

Juvia asintió.

― Y tenías razón, tengo miedo, así que ya sabrás lo difícil que es para mí el tomar una decisión sobre esto. ― suspiró ― Mira, antes me conformaba con saber que me querías y al mismo tiempo estabas a una distancia prudente de mí de una manera emocional. De esta manera, si te pasaba algo, no sufriría tanto, pero desde lo que me dijiste, supe que estaba siendo egoísta, bueno, no, lo supe desde el primer momento, pero de esta manera, llegué a la conclusión de que no podía hacerte eso.

― Juvia se disculpa por ponerte en esta situación, Juvia no quería…

― No, está bien que lo hicieras, de esa manera pude saber cómo te sentías, cosa que es difícil, porque siempre andas con una sonrisa por el gremio.

― Juvia es feliz, es solo que Juvia no podía guardárselo por más tiempo, Gray-sama.

― Lo entiendo, estabas aguantando más de lo que esperaba. ― volvió a suspirar debatiéndose en como continuar hablando, pero Juvia se le adelantó.

― Te agradezco que vinieras, Gray-sama y ya que estás siendo sincero con Juvia, Juvia también lo será con Gray- sama. ― Juvia se acercó más a él ― Desde el primer día, Juvia se enamoró de usted, sé que al principio Gray-sama no confiaba del todo en Juvia, pero aun así era bueno con Juvia. Con el tiempo, Juvia fue sabiendo cosas sobre el pasado de Gray-sama, así que Juvia decidió no rendirse con él. Juvia sabe que es difícil para Gray-sama y por eso y porque Gray-sama ha venido a hablar con Juvia, Juvia está dispuesta a esperar un poco más.

― Juvia…

― No importa si al final decido no quedarse con Juvia, Juvia estará feliz si Gray-sama lo está, Juvia ya se lo ha dicho.

Gray cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver como los ojos de la maga se cristalizaban.

―Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

― Juvia lo siente.

― Bien… dame un poco de tiempo más, entonces, ¿vale?

Juvia asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que algunos vais a querer matarme... y tenéis motivos para querer hacerlo.<strong>

**Bueno, primero de nada me disculpo si hay faltas o hay algo que no se entiendo, tengo mucha prisa con subir el cap, cuando tenga tiempo ya lo repasaré y editaré si hay algo mal C: Segundo, quiero volver a disculparme por la tardanza, intenté acabarlo pronto, de verdad, pero no me salía nada y luego están las clases, que me dejan sin tiempo para nada uwu **

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero se que no voy a tener suerte con eso uwu**

**Espero que os haya gustado :D Y muchos besos a todos :3**

**PD: Hay algo que no dije en la anterior publicación ya que llevaba mucha prisa y no se me acordó y es que no se si os habréis dado cuenta pero... el fic ya tiene un año! :DDDD Y estoy super feliz y no se como agradeceros por todo este año de apoyo :))) Y es que sois los mejor, os quiero ;3**

**Se despide... Yuki Marvell.**


End file.
